Elsa the ice queen
by leonardo18anime
Summary: After strucking her sister with Ice Magic, Elsa is sent to the guild Fairy Tail to train her magic. There Elsa tries to learn how not to be so shuttle and let it go her of her feelings. Plot of the movie will happen in later chapters. Cofident Elsa and adult theme in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching Frozen before Frozen 2, when I got this idea. Instead of Elsa being stuck on that castle how about she goes to another kingdom to learn how to control her magic. Also I had to change the ages a little bit. I put Elsa at 12 so she can match most of the Fairy Tail cast (she will meet them before the ´´incident´´ with Lisanna).And eventually we will put the plot of the first movie into the story, but for now let´s start this mystical story.**

It was a dark and cold night in the kingdom of Arrendele. One of the main reasons is because the youngest princess Ana has been struck by an ice magic of her own older sister Elsa. The blond girl was in tears, her best friend, her sister the one who enjoy her magic the most was now saw that her magic was bad.

Their parents gather their horses and begin to ride on them as fast as they could in direction of some mysterious had no idea were they would go but they were entering the forest. Once inside they were all inside the woods,Elsa felt the ground trembling and some weird rocks approaching them but however they weren´t rocks, they were trolls. Elsa had heard stories about trolls but imagine that they were legends, but it appear they were real.

The troll that was called Pabbie started to do some magic in Anna that was still asleep from Elsa attack.

"Good it wasn´t the heart,it is not easily the head can be persuaded."Said Pabbie looking at Anna.

"Do what needs to be done." Said Agnaar.

"I recommend to remove all the memories to be safe. But don´t worry I will leave the fun" Said Pabbie altering Anna memories.

"Here." Said the troll fixing the trouble and seeing Anna now with a smile.

"So she won´t remember that I have powers." Said Elsa

"Sorry sweetie is for the best." Said Iduna to her child. After that Pabbie goes to close to Elsa.

"Listen to me power will only it can be beautiful it can also be dangerous." Said him showing some shadow images of Elsa at first with light color and then dark and sinister ones. That left the blonde girl frighten.

"She can learn to control then we will lock the gates,reduce the staff and make sure she has no interaction with others." Said Agnarr very serious.

After hearing the king idea,Pabbie took a deep breath and start to talk.

"I know is not my business to interfere with the decision of the king but I believed this method is a bit needs interactions to learn her powers." Said the elder.

"But how ? We don´t have people with magics on Aredelle." Said Iduna

"You´re **in** arrendelle." Said Pabbie with emphasis on the location and that left many people confused.

"Elder Pabbie do you know something ?"Asked a troll.

Pabbie look at his clan and start to tell a story.

"Many years ago when I was just a adventure troll I stumble across a team of mages of a guild called Fairy Tail." Said him.

"Fairy Tail like in those books ?" Asked Elsa.

"Almost Elsa." Said Pebbie with a smile.

"They have magics powers ?"Asked Iduna very interest.

"Yes, all of them. They were in a bit of troubles in some forest at the time and using my magic and knowledge of the woods I saved their lives. In return their leader Makorov told me that he is in my debt. Well I guess is a good time to I accepted that offer." Said Pabbie remembering those figures.

"Are you suggesting Elsa learn magic from this guild master."Question Agnarr.

"If she wants to learn to control her magic, I believed is the best solution." Said Pabbie.

The king looks at his family, but especially at his two daughters.

"I don´t like needs to be in Aredelle with her family.'' Said him.

"Honey. Listen what is good of Elsa being with her family if she can´t enjoy it ?" Said Iduna to her husband that was in conflict thoughts.

"But…" Said Agnaar but then his wife interrupt him.

"Elsa what do you think ?" Ask her. Everybody look at nervous child think for a few seconds and then gives her response.

"If this man can help me be more careful and not hurt Anna anymore, so I accept." Said her much to the surprise of her family.

" decision is made,Elsa is gonna learn magic with this Fairy Tail guild." Said Pabbie.

"How long for you to contact him." Asked Agnaar.

"It will take a few days until then keep Elsa safe." Said Pabbie.

"Thank you,Elder." Said the Iduna. After that her and Agnarr take Elsa and Anna back to the kingdom.

And so after the king and queen departed Pebbie goes for a more quiet and solitary area of the forest to perform some of his is concentrating on one name and only in this name so he can make a telekynitc contact with that Dreyar

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Makarov Dreyar is heading to his room after a day full of driking,brawl and confusion, so you know just a typical fairy Tail day.

"Man, I need to cut in all those whiskey barrel, they are going to kill me someday." Said him a bit drunk with chuckles.

"_I believe if you stop drinking that would be a better option."_ Said a mysterious voice that scare the tiny master

"WHAT." Scream Makarov in surprise. Then he start to search for the source of the voice.

"Who is on appear, are you that stupid to try to do a sneak attack on a guild master." Said Makarov ready to fight.

''_Quite opposite old friend."_Said Pebbie,after that Makorv realized that the voice was coming from his head.

"Mind communication." Said him

"_Exactly." Said Pabbie_

"Who I am speaking ?" Ask the guild master.

"_I believed you recall a certain troll saving your live some years ago. Is that enough ?"_

"PEBBIE!"

"_Yes Makorv is me." _

"I haven´t hear on you in ages, since you same me and my team."

The two had memories on how they meet. Originally Makarov team (him,Bob,Porlyusica,Goldmine,Yajima and Rob) were on a mission is some woods outsides the kingdom. They encounter more troubles than reward with hordes of enemies, poisonous plants and others diseases. The team was actually mostly sick in the end, however Pebbie appear and offer help. Porlyusica seeing the non-human creature accepted in the spot in the name of the whole team and soon all were magic healed with his troll magic. In return they all offer him some kind reward even ask him to join Fairy Tail. Pebbie gently recused but would like to have an open door in the future in case that he need.

"Man those were good times." Said Makarov with a smile

"_Is the others around can I speak with them." Asked Pabbie and then Makarov smile disappear._

"Sorry but they all decided to go their separate ways."

"_You fought?."_

"We are a family, we always fight. Bob and Gold decided to start their owns guilds,Yajima went to become one of the members of the magic council,Porlysuica decide to live in the mountains like the witch she is and rob…has passed away."

"_I´m sorry to heard that." Said Pabbie._

"It is what is the sudden occasion."

"_Remember when you ask if their was a way to repay me for saving your team life. Well I think I found it."_

"What is it that you need ?"

"_I am currently an elder troll in the woods of a kingdom called kingdom itself don´t have many habits with magic powers, mostly likely none."_

"Interesting." Said sure heard that some kingdom didn't have magical habitants, but he never had seen one before.

"_However there is one that is single handed the most powerful being in this kingdom alone with her magic."_

"Who is this person and what kind of magic are we talking about "

"_Her name is Elsa and she is the eldest daughter of the king and queen of Arendlee."_

"A royal."

"_She uses Ice magic."_

"Ice magic ?! That´s it I thought for a moment that was something more scary."

"_No Makorov it is something powers is not something that you are going to find easy on your kingdom."_

"What do you mean ?"

"_I am saying that Elsa has an infinity amount of power at this now she is only twelve and she can create an cloud storm without realizing what she did."_

"WHAT ? But how this level is insane."

"_She has her magic connect to her emotions and actions. She needs proper training, I saw that she will only grow stronger as she gets old and you can only imagine how much of problem she can cause."_

"How old is she at the moment?"

"Twelve."

"_Is she some kind of a bratty kid or punk…"_

"No she is a sweet and kind one,who only wants to learn to control her powers for the sake of her family."

"That poor child."

"_Yes."_

"and were does I fit in this."

"_I would recommend you to take Elsa to Fairy Tail."_

"What. I mean I don´t have anything against the idea but it can´t be a guild from their kingdom ?"

"_Sorry old friend, guilds doesn´t exist in Arendelle and her parents were suggesting locker her in the castles and having no contact with others."_

"Are they dumb this is gonna be worse?"

"_I agree."_

"Leaving her alone with nobody only is gonna make her scared and with no directions this the complete opposite of Fairy Tail she has any close friends."

"_Only her younger sister anna, who she accidently hurt with magic."_

"No."

"_That's I am asking you this help Elsa become a strong and determined wizard."_

"Pebbie consider done. Tell the king and queen that I will be there in a few days. This Elsa kid is gonna learn magic for the best."

"_Thank you Makarov."_

"Anytime."

Makarov only leave out tired moan. This information was too much, a kid that powerful could be a only thinks about this Elsa for the rest of the night, how she is, how much she can grow and her power. He knew that he had some powerful kids at the guild right now but this one could be some other level.

**A few days later.**

Makarov is seen on the guild with a bag of his stuff ready to leave the gates. Many of the members of Fairy Tail notice this.

"Hey Gramps where you going ?'' Asked Gray only in his boxers

"Are you leaving us so you don´t have to take care of this brats ?"Asked Wakaba.

"No I am going to travel on business for few days." Said Makarov

"Business. Really master" Said Erza a little bit confused.

"What is it ? Tell me,tell me." Said Natsu all curious.

"No, you fiery brat this is only information to me." Said Makarov

"Have a safe trip master." Said Erza

"Yeah don´t fall from the boat or whatever." Said Mira

"Mira" Said Lisanna and Elfman.

"Hey gramps you looked tense. What is going on ?" Asked Laxus

"I am going to another kingdom to pay a debt to friends and when I come back maybe I bring someone new." Said Makarov to his guild.

"Alright a new member I can wait meet." Said Natsu all happy.

"Yeah another person for you to burn." Said Gray.

"What did you say you naked iceman." Said Natsu bumping heads with Gray.

"Shut up you walking peper." Said Gray.

"Silence the two of you." Said Erza knocking the two.

"Well looks like that tin-can is sharp today." Said Mira smirking.

"What did you say Mira ?" Said Erza.

"You wanna fight ?" Said Mira smiling

"Of course." Said Erza all creppy and the two start to brawl.

"Those brats are sure something." Said Wakaba.

"Macao you are in charge until I get ´t lose any of them." Said Makarov

"Yeah a safe trip." Said Macao.

Makarov said goodbye to his guild and then got into a boat in direction to would take him some time but as soon that he arrived he will contact Pebbie to meet this young girl.

**Arendelle**

The elder Troll had informed to the king and queen that Makarov was coming to meet Elsa and should be arriving in few days. In the meantime, they tried the best what they could to make sure that Elsa powers don´t go out of control. First, they give her a separated room to be alone, some blue gloves so she could touch things without freezing them and last but the worst of all, no more contact with Anna.

Elsa could follow those rules as best, but Anna was a little more of a rascal. Every day she would knocking on her door with the question:

"Do you wanna build a snowman ?" Asked Anna.

Before the accident Elsa would had jump happily to that offer but now that Anna doesn't know about the magic she only give excuses like:

"I´m sick."

"I´m studying."

"I´m grounded."

Or the worst of them all:

"Go away Anna."

That left both sister with a hole in their hearts

A few nights later

Makarov finally arrive in Arrendele and was surprised to see how much is different than with no magic were a rarity to see now a days, he did the best to not show his eating in some pub he find the location of the forest and using a location spell that he put on Pebbie the night of their talk he goes into one direction.

"This woods had magic I can feality." Said him.

"This is the great true Makarov,nature always had something magical upon." Said a voice.

"What." Said Makarov in shock and then a bunch of rocks start to go in his direction. He thought it was a trap but then it was revealed that was not rock and yes trolls.

"Hello old friend." Said Pabbie.

"Pebbie,I don´t know how many years had passed but it´s good to see you again." Said Makarov and the two hug.

"Elder is that." Said another troll.

" ´t be scared my people this is a powerful wizard and a great person that we can master of the Fairy Tail Guild Makarov Dreyar." Said Pabbie introducing the old man.

"Is a pleasure to meet you all." Said Makarov smiling. Then all the trolls start to circle around him and start to poke him,look at his stuff and pretty much annoy him.

"He looks weird." Said one troll.

"Are you sure that you are not just a troll with that a diferent color." Said another one.

"He smell of alcool."

"He looks crazy."

"Oh yeah." Said Makarov now irritated. He uses his magic to start to grow to giant size.

"WHAT ABOUT NOW" Said him all instead of scared the trolls were interested.

"Oooooh."Said most of the trools that were not scared but impressed with that demonstration of magic never seen before.

"Seetle down you lunatics. I am sorry Makarov is that someone with magic is so rare and they tend to get curios."Said Pabbie all that Makarov return to normal.

"Is where is this Elsa kid ?'Asked him

"I will inform the king."Said Pabbie making the communication.

The king and Queen were sleeping peacefully that night when they heard a weird voice.

"_Your majesty. _"Said the voice of Pabbie in their heads.

"Who is there ?"Asked Agnaar

"is me." Said Pabbie.

"Oh elder Troll,what is the meaning of this ?"Asked Iguna concerned for the elder contacting them so late at night.

"It is has arrived in the forest and he is ready to take Elsa." Said words meant like a rock hit the two. It was time to leave Elsa for a time.

"We will be there in a hour." Said Agnaar.

"_Thank you sir."_Said Pabbie finish the conversation.

"I will wake her."Said Iguna going to wake her elder daughter that was in deep sleep.

"Mommy,what is wrong."Asked Elsa.

"Is time arrived and he his ready to take you."Said her got a worried face,she knew that was the best option but didn´t expect to happen right now.

"Oh."Said her.

"Let´s pack some clothes and do you wanna something to pick to go ?" Said Iguna making a bag with Elsa clothes, some snacks and gloves.

"This."Said Elsa holding a picture of her and Anna when they were little.

Iguna could see in her daughter face the deep

"Oh sweetie." Said Iguna hugging her daughter.

"Are you two ready ?"Asked Agnaar.

"Yes."Said Igunna to her husband.

While they are leaving the castle quiet so nobody could hear them,Elsa remember something.

"Wait I have to say goodbye to Anna."Said her.

"Sorry Elsa we don´t have time."Said Agnar holding her gloved hand.

"But…"Said Elsa with sadness in her eyes.

"I´m sorry but this is really important. You can write dozen of letters for her that she will gladly read but now we need to go."Said Iguna looking at her daughter very close. The words that she said were the truth but right now they need to be discreet so nobody notice them.

Elsa look at Anna room one last time before departing with a tear in her eye.

"Bye Anna."Said her very low.

Elsa put a cloak just like her parents and they left the castle in the middle of the night, not being detect by anybody in the whole kingdom. She was scared and bit excited to meet another person with magical powers just like days she imagined, what this Makarov man was like,maybe like those old mystical books with tales and stories, who knows.

The royal family arrived at the meeting point that the trolls had so they could talk in a matter of seconds Pebbie arrived.

"You are on time your majesty."Said Pabbie seeing the three.

"Is he here ?"Asked Agnaar.

" is here I will get him."Said Pabbie

"Good."Said the king.

The three waited penitently when they see the tiny old man with a moustache and a smile.

"King and Queen, may I introduced you two to the guild master of the Fairy Tail guild Makarov Dreyar."Said Pabbie.

"It is an honor to meet you two your majesty."Said Makarov bowing.

"Thank you for coming at our need mister Dreyar."Said Iguna

"Makarov is just fine. So where is the child ?"Asked guild master see the young blond haired girl in blue clothes and wearing blue gloves. She couldn´t even look at the master straight in the face.

"_She looks scared. "Though Makarov._

"Elsa this is Makarov he is the master of a whole magic guild."Said Pabbie.

"Hi."Said Elsa being polite.

"Hello there Elsa ?"Said saw her all nervous at him.

"What's wrong ?"Asked him.

"She a bit shy at the moment with all of this."Said Iguna

"Nice to meet you."Said her looking at the old man.

"Makarov is true that you are a very skilled wizard."Asked Agnaar.

"Of course your majesty. I am currently a guild master, I didn´t get to this position while doing nothing."Said Makarov with pride and respect

"Can you show some to us."Said Elsa now with a smile.

"Elsa,don´t go this rush dear."Said Iguna feeling embaresed.

"Sorry."Said Elsa

"It´s okay my dear."Said Makarov.

Makarov to prove his power decided to use something easy. He is particle with many types of magic but right now he need to be discret,Pabbie instructions. So he use his ice magic to shield and sword of pure ice.

"Whoa."Said Elsa with stars on her eyes. This man could really help her.

" you must the one where Elsa learn her magic."Said Agnaar now totally aboard.

"Elsa can I see some of your magic ?"Said Makarov look worried, at first she look at her parents,they noded so she knew it was ok to do it.

"Sure but can you please take a few steps ?"Ask her.

"Sure."Said Makarov

"Daddy can I…"Said her wanitng to take off the gloves.

"No keep the gloves."Said her father.

"Ok."Said she did to show off her magic was just raise her arms and blue ice magic come out of her like it was nothing.

"Whoa."Said most of the just watch with a smile, that kid had potential indeed.

But after five seconds the magic start to grow and make Elsa of balance and freezing a tree.

"Elsa."Said Iguna scared.

"Are you ok,darling ?"Asked Agnaar looking at his daughter.

While the family console each other Makorvo look at the entire tree that was frozen and if touched would break. The tree was big and that kid did like it was nothing,Gray had been trained in ice magic since he was younger but he couldn´t done with without focus.

"I never seen this amount of power in a little girl."Said him all shocked.

"I told you is a bit of special."Said Pabbie

"You sure did Pebbie."Said Makarov with a tired smile.

"You gonna teach me how to control it ?"Said Elsa looking at Makarvo all only imagine all the thing going trought her head.

"Yes,child that I promise."Said him putting a hand in her shoulder.

"Thank you so are helping us in some many ways."Said Iguna all happy.

"It is the guild master obligation to seek kids with magic potential and train them for the better good. This is the right reward."Said Makarov with pride in his voice.

"Speaking of reward, we would like to give you this as source of pyment."Said Agnaar giving a sack full of gold and Jews from the takes one look at that sack and his eyes turn in jewes symbols.

"Well this is great,but…sure I can accepted."Said him with a goofy expression

"Right."Said heart or not,he was happy about also being paid.

"You are ready to go Elsa ?"Asked Makarov to the then look at her parents

"I am going to miss you two,and Anna."Said her with tears eyes.

"I know sweetie but this is for the best. Don't you wanna train and learn to control it ?"Said Agnaar.

"Yes."Said her telling the true.

"So this is the better option."Said Iguna.

While the family was having their moments,Pabbie calls Makarov.

"Makarov, I need to show you something." Said the troll

"What is it ?"Asked the master. Pabbie then start to form some lights that had moving images.

"The thing about Elsa powers is different from the ones you are currently use to deal. Look."Said Pabbie explaining.

"While happy and with joy she will control the perfect weather and her magic will be like nothing you ever seen. But if she ever got into dark places this could me the doom of so many."Said Pabbie showing first a green scenario were everything was fine for Elsa and another red and dark were Elsa was in a worst scenario. Makarov was actually in horror.

"I never seen something like this."Said him trembling.

"Help her, old friend. "Said Pabbie.

"I made a promise to a king and a queen and I will accomplish. "Said Makarov.

"She is ready."Said Iguna.

"Wait I will never go back to Arendelle ?"Said Elsa all worried

"No, no. You will return when you are 18 or older. You should have your magic under control it before you becomes the new queen."Said Ignarr

"Right."Said Elsa feeling better.

"Also another ´t tell the others that she is a princess, we want her to socialize with other kids."Said Iguna.

"Consider it done."Said Makarov understanding this request.

"Great."Said Iguna

"Your majesty before we leave, I give you this."Said Makarov reaching from his traveling bag a crystal ball

"What is it ?"Asked Agnarr.

"We call it a Lacrima used you can make contact with other person, I have another one in my way you can call Elsa."Said Makarov

"Mister Makarov,thank you so much.''Said Iguna in the verge of tears.

"Don´t cry mommy."Said Elsa offering a tissue to her mother.

"Goodbye be strong,be brave, socialize with other and always remember."

"Conceal it don´t feel ´t let in"Said Elsa remembering the rule that she was given by her father.

''Good girl."Said Agnaar hugging his daughter.

"Come on Elsa it´s time."Said Makarov.

Elsa was more scared now than never. She never been outside the kingdom or went to another one,and now she is going to one fill with people with magic just like her. This Makarov man look odd but as right now he is the only one that can help her. He gave her a smile and while that help her a little bit,was still a long road to take in.

**Next morning**

"Elsa wake up breakfast is ready.'"Said Anna running the hallways and knocking at her sister the other times the door was actually open and Anna didn´t see her sister.

"Elsa."Said Anna looking everywhere in the room for her sister thinking she was playing hide n seek.

"Come are you?"Said Anna looking like a maniac trying to find the blonde girl.

After making a mess in her sister room she decide to talk to her parents to know where is king and queen were having a nice and quiet breakfast, that's until the red haired girl showed up.

"Mom,daddy where Elsa ?"Said Anna.

Agnaar and Iguna freeze at that question because they have no idea how to answer it. Iguna then takes a deep breath and look at her young child.

"Oh don´t be mad at your sister."Said Iguna.

"What are you two talking about ?"Said Anna all confused.

Her father asks her to be close at his side.

"Anna since Elsa is going to be the queen when she is older we decided to sent her to…"Said Agnaar trying to give a good excuse but nothing coming to his head. Thats when his wife spoke.

"A boarding school."Said Iguna.

"Yes,what your mom said."Said Agnaar with a relief sign.

Anna in the other hand looked really shocked and sad all hear this new.

"Elsa is not here anymore."Said Anna now getting tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Anna was not her choice. It was something that we been thinking about it."Said Iguna trying the best to make this excuse seen real.

"But Elsa place is here with us, with her family."Said Anna still really sad and hurt.

"We know but she will write to you and contact eventually…I think."Said Agnaar still not sure how that crystal ball works.

"This is so unfair. Why she would do this and never tell me ? I am her sister and her best friend."Said Anna all hurt that Elsa left with no goodbye. She then runs off to her room to cry more.

"Anna."Said the royals following their daughter into her room. It was a sad day on Arendelle when the oldest child had to left Arendelle because of her magic.

In a travel boat Elsa is just looking at the water with sadness thinking about Anna. She hated that her sister is now alone with no other kids to play with, but this is for the best, next time she could have hit her heart and probably killed her, something that she prayed never happen.

"Elsa are you okay ?" Said Makarov confronting Elsa.

"Yes,why mister Makarov ?"Asked Elsa.

"Because you are frozen a good part of the deck."Said Makarov.

Elsa look aside and saw that only worried thoughts were enough to make the deck of the boat all slippers with her ice.

"Sorry. "Said Elsa felling embarrassed.

"It is are still young and with that you will grow with knowledge and experience. I have faith in your powers, so don´t be afraid of using them."Said Makarov.

"Ok."Said Elsa felling a little better.

"We almost there Elsa. To Fairy Tail.''Said Makarov and the two could see the port of Fiore. Where Elsa new life would begin in this mysterious guild.


	2. A new Family

After docking and moving around Makarov and Elsa finally around to fiore. She saw the people all happy and cheerful just like in Arendelle. She still havent seen someone using magic, but she told herself that is gonna be later.

She didnt notice that her footprints were frozen and leaving a trade, this was thanks to her nervous moment. Makarov notice and chuckled a bit.

"Elsa, would like to explain why you like to mark where you have been?" Asked Makarov pointing at the frozen footprints of Elsa

"Huh?" Said her very confused. She looked at the mess she did and start to blush.

"Sorry." Said her all sad.

"Dont apologize child. I promise that in a couple of months you will have this problem fixed and in control." Said Makarov.

"I dont wanna be a bored to you mister Makarov." Said Elsa

"You are not a bored Elsa. You are a scared girl who needs proper training. Fairy Tail will make sure that you go in the right direction." Said him patting her on the shoulder.

"Right. Because if I am not in a good direction, I fear…." Said Elsa but she stops.

"What?" Asked Makarov in curiosity

"Nothing." Said her wanting to forget this conversation but Makarov was persistent.

"You can tell me child any problem that you have. I promise that I will not laugh." Said him all serious.

"I fear turn into a monster." Said Elsa all scared.

"You are not monster. And you will never be one, dont let those bad feeling messing with you my little girl." Said Makarov with a helpful smile and comforting her.

"Alright." Said Elsa.

"We are almost there." Said Makarov continue to walk to Fiore alongside the blonde girl.

**Fairy Tail**

Elsa saw the guild building all look something out of a book of fantasy. It is one of the most impressive things she had ever saw.

"Impressive is it." Said Makarov seeing the girl face.

"Yeah. You created this guild?" Asked her.

"Oh no I am the fourth master, there was three before me. When I was born this guild exist, so you can imagine how old this place is. Ha Ha hAHa." Said Makarov laughing.

"Ha." Said Elsa also laughing.

"Come on let's go." Said Makarov entering the guild with her.

Most of the usual group of people were there. The kids were all playing or goofing off, and the older member were drinking or relaxing.

"Im back." Said Makarov entering the guild.

"Master." Said most of the members.

"Did you bring something for me ?" Said Natsu all energetic.

"My presence is enough you brat." Said Makarov irritated.

"Oh thats mean.' Said Natsu sad that he didn't get any gift.

"So did you found a new guildmate?''Asked Gray

"Oh yes and she right here. Come on Elsa." Said Makarov showing the blonde girl with blue clothes

"Hi." Said her all shy.

"Ah what cute girl." Said Macao.

"Yeah already more adorable than Erza and Mira." Said Wakaba

"Hey." Said the two girls.

''Everyone this Elsa, she is gonna be your new guildmate." Said Makarov

"Hi Elsa." Said most of the guild to the girld

"Hi nice to meet everyone." Said her all shy.

"Polite, huh. She is sure in the wrong guild." Said Macao with a laugh.

Most of the young group come to Elsa and start to prevent themselves

"Hi Elsa, I am natsu."

"Nice to meet you." Said Elsa being polite.

"What magic do you do? Wait do you wanna spar?" Said Natsu throwing air punches

"Huh." Said Elsa confused and kind lost.

Gray then shoved Natsu out of the way.

''Move it you dumbass. She is new. Ignore him. I am Gray by the way." Said him with clothes.

"Oh hi." Said Elsa.

"You frecking pervert, you pay this time?" Said Natsu grabbing Gray arm

"Bring it on pepper breath." Said Gray ready to fight

''What.." Said Elsa all confused seeing this scene.

"They fight every day. Get used it.'' Said another voice. Elsa turn to see a brown haired girl and a blue haired one.

'Oh hi." Said Elsa.

"Hi Im Levy Mcagaden

"And Im Cana Alberona."

"Hi Im Elsa."

"We know. Look at first is weird but you get used when the time pass by." Said Levy

"Right." Said Elsa seeing a the two boys being beaten by a red haired girl. The same girl then walks to her to present her.

"Hello there is an honor to meet a new guildmate. Im Erza Scarlet."

"Im Elsa. Ha we have similar name." Said Elsa laughing.

"Is just a fun fact." Said Erza also smiling.

"Oh, great now I have to endure someone that has a name similar to you." Said a taller girl with a white ponytail.

Elsa look at her very confused.

"What are you looking blondie?" Said the older girl all pissed.

"Mirajane this is not the way to treat our new guildmate. Show some respect." Said Erza

"Ha like this one is gonna make me bow." Said Mirajane scoffing.

"That is Mirajane Strauss. I will avoid her; she will press your buttons." Said Erza whispering to Elsa.

"What." Said Elsa confused. She then saw a boy in a suit and a small girl walking by.

"Sorry for our sister. She has this way to communicate." Said the boy

"But we are not like her. We like to meet new people. I am Lisanna."

"And Im Elfman is a pleasure to meet you Elsa."

"The pleasure is all mine." Said her.

Elsa than saw some older man walking to her.

"Oh, I see that you got friendly with the kids already." Said Macao looking at Elsa

"Dont be afraid little one. You are safe here." Said Wakaba.

Elsa also saw a blonde teenager with headphones looking at her very weird. She pretends to not notice that, but he still talk to her.

"SO, you are the new one that gramps had to in person to meet." Said him

"Huh.." Said Elsa confused.

"Laxus dont be rude. I told you a need to repay a dept to old friend and…." Said Makarov talking to his grandson. But before he could finished his explanation the teen just scoff.

"Oh, now I get." Said Laxus leaving his grandfather in a kind rude way.

Makarov took a deep breath. It was still a long way to reconnect with his grandson after what happen with the expulsion of his father Makarov son.

"I apologize for my grandson he tends to be a bit rude.' Said Makarov.

"And a jerk." Said Natsu shouting.

"Do you wanna receive a thunder again today brat?" Said Laxus all angry and making his fist sparking.

"Wait your grandson?" Asked Elsa to her new master

"Yeah isnt he just like me?" Said Makarov with a smile.

"Where are his family? His father and mother. Are they also guildmates…" Asked Elsa and then Makarov smile dropped to a happy one to a sad one.

"Huh Elsa, this is a topic that I would not like to discuss here. We talk later ok." Said him

"Sure." Said Elsa understanding that was a touchy subject.

"Now it is time for you to officially become a member." Said Makarov .

"And how it happen?" Asked her

"A stamp." Said Makarov with the stamp mark on his hand

"What?" Asked her.

"We will mark the symbol of the guild in a part of your body. That way people can see that you are a member of our family." Said Makarov. Elsa listen and smile with that.

"So, kid where did you wanna and what color?'' Asked Macao.

"Dark Blue and right here." Said Elsa and she pointed to a spot in her chest near her neck. It was visible when she wears her clothes.

"Sure." Said Macao stamping the dark blue mark on her.

'Congratulation Elsa." Said Erza

"We have a new member?" Said Natsu all excited.

"Yeah." Said most of the guild happy and cheering.

"Hey Elsa, what kind magic do you have?" Asked Natsu all curious.

"Oh, Ice magic." Said her getting the attention of the others.

"Ice magic." Said Cana interested.

"Hey Gray, I bet she can wipe the floor with your face." Said Natsu with a smirk.

'As you wish. Hey if you wanna any device or training dont be afraid of calling me." Said Gray giving the new girl advises.

"Oh thanks." Said Elsa all happy.

"Great another weakling. I really thought we are going to get some real power in this place outside me." Said Mirajane all grumpy.

"Mira don't say that, Elsa is here not even an hour." Said Lisanna to her older sister.

"So, you can put your things in my office. I will move them in Fairy Hills." Said Makarov

"Fairy Hills?" Asked Elsa.

"Is a place that you can sleep. At the moment you cant pay rent but dont worry we will figure something out. Also, you will have to share the room with Levy and Cana if is nothing wrong." Said him pointing to the two girls.

'No master we dont mind." Said Levy.

"Yeah she is new. She needs all the company that she needs." Said Cana with a smile.

"Perfect. Now Elsa go have fun.'' Said Makarov

"Hey Elsa, sit with us." Said Natsu to his table.

Elsa was a bit shy, but she tries to remain confident and sit down with the rest of the young group, with exception of Mira who was in the bar drinking some juice.

''Ok. So, what we do now?" Asked Elsa

"We can go on mission?" Said Natsu

"Dont listen to this idiot. We cant go on mission yet because we need supervisors." Said Gray

"What are missions?'' Asked Elsa

"Missions are super cool stuff that we can. We beat up bad guys and get reward." Said Natsu all chipper and happy.

"Its not only just that but is the basic idea." Said Erza

"And we cant go? "Asked Elsa

"As ourselves not at the moment. Only with someone older." Said Levy

'Yeah always had be alongside those relics like Macao or Wakaba." Said Natsu pointing at the two older mans.

"We are in our 20s you brats!" Scream the two.

"What can we do?" Asked Elsa.

"We can train. Come Elsa hit me with all you got?" Said Natsu all fired up.

"For what you didnt do nothing to me." Asked Elsa super confused at the moment.

"Or she is a little girl still. She is not gonna last that long." Said Mira scoffing at Elsa.

"Mirajane that is enough, not every mage has to have insane physical strength. Master told me of plenty of great class-S mages that got there because of their strategy." Said Erza

"Class-S Mage?" Asked Elsa

"Yeah is one of the coolest thing." Said Natsu all exicited.

"Wow." Said Elsa all curios about this

"Gray your clothes." Said Cana and then Elsa turn and see the dark-haired boy now with underwear.

"Aaaaah." Said Elsa blushing and all embarrassed.

"Oh, come on." Said Gray all annoyed.

"Not in front of our friend." Said Erza covering Elsa eyes.

"Sorry for that Gray has the tendency to take of his clothes sometimes." Said Lisanna talking if that was something usual

"On purpose?" Asked Elsa still blushing.

"No.'' Said Gray

'Yes." Said most of the kids.

''Because my teacher used to take me to ice mountain to train with my ice magic I picked this annoying thing." Said Gray explaining his problem

"_I hope that doesn't happen to me." _Thought Elsa worried to only bee on bra and undies in the future.

"We will make sure that this doesnt go this way." Said Cana.

"Yeah because we dont need another pervert like Gray." Said Natsu and everybody laugh

"Im not a pervert." Said Gray all embarrassed.

**Minutes Later**

Elsa had so far enjoyed her first day on Fairy Tail. All the people of the guild (except for Mirajane and Laxus) were super friendly and showed her all kinds of trick of magic. At the moment Elsa was speaking with the Strauss siblings, but the conversation stops when Mira showed up.

"What are you dorks whapping about?" Asked Mira with a smirk

"Nothing." Said Elsa all annoyed.

"Tell me now." Said Mira now getting angry.

"Mirajane please. I am willing to let this behavior pass in normal days, but you are making Elsa not felling welcome." Said Erza showing up.

"Who cares what the new girl thinks?" Said Mira

"Your siblings are actually pretty nice to her." Said Elsa pointing to the two.

Mira didnt like her sibling talking to a stranger without her permission and so far, something was off about that girl.

"Huh. Elfman, Lisanna Im bored lets go home." Said Mira.

"But Mira-nee, Elsa is showing of her magic." Said Elfaman.

And indeed Elsa was doing some tiny snowman's with her magic.

"There." Said Elsa giving one to Lisanna.

"Wait you can make snow too?" Asked Gray looking at this.

"Yeah. You cant Gray?" Asked Elsa confused.

"No. I can only make ice and somewhat below zero stuff but not snow." Said Gray a bit confused.

"You see to be pretty familiar with this temperature." Said Elsa.

"Yeah, where Im from there usually a pretty long winter." Said Gray.

"Where are you from Elsa?" Asked Erza

"A far way kingdom call Arendelle." Said Elsa explaining.

"Whoa nice." Said Lisanna.

"Tell us about that place. There is ton of guilds like Fairy Tail ?" Asked Natsu all curious.

"Uh can we talk about this tomorrow I wanna get to know you guys first." Said Elsa a bit shy about her true home.

"Sure Elsa." Said Erza seeing that the girl was not comfortable.

"Hey, I know lets see how Elsa fight." Said Natsu wanting to test the new girl skill.

"Really Natsu." Said Elfman.

"Huh I actually…" Said Elsa super embarrassed. She didnt know what to say.

"What Elsa." Asked Gray

"I never fought in my life.' 'Said Elsa

"What." Said the group all in shock by that.

"Master goes out of his way to bring to the guild such a weak ass. How pathetic." Said Mirajane making fun of Elsa. The blond girl was starting to get irritated by the white haired one. SO much that she didnt notice the change of temperature.

"Hey why is suddenly cold here?" Asked Cana rubbing her arms to get warm.

"Dont listen to her Elsa." Said Erza

"Yeah Mira is most tough talk." Said Gray

"You wanna fight ein, underwear boy?" Said Mira all evil looking, so Gray back off.

"Huh." Said him going to the other side of the table.

"That I was talking.'' Said Mira with a smirk.

"But you are here to get stronger. If you want, I can help you." Said Erza smiling at Elsa.

"me too." Said Natsu all excited.

"Really, thanks you guys are the best." Said Elsa

"Sure." Said Erza.

"Pardon my intrusion Elsa but I have to say that I am particular fan of your gloves." Said Elfman looking at the blue gloves

"Oh thanks." Said Elsa a bit embarrassed.

'Yeah they are so pretty and match your appearance." Said Lisanna.

"But why are you wearing now? We are inside the guild" Asked Natsu

"Oh…is…is because…" Said Elsa trying to come up with some excuse.

"Because? Asked Levy wanting to know

"Is a custom of mine." Said Elsa say the best thing that her mind could make. The group just blinks in confusion.

"That's is a really weird custom." Said Natsu.

"Natsu" Said Erza hitting the boy in the head.

"Yeah more like a cover." Said Mira.

"What are you saying Mira-ne?" Asked Lisanna.

Mira then walks by and stand right in front of Elsa, like face to face.

"What are you hiding girl? Are your hands to ugly to see? Or you have some kind weird finger?" Said Mira mocking the girl hands.

"Urgh." Said Elsa gritting her teeth's.

"What Elsa you have more fingers?" Asked Natsu all confused.

"No dumbass." Said Gray and Erza hitting him again.

"Mira leave Elsa alone." Said Lisanna trying to make her sister stop picking on the new girl. It kind work as Mira just give Elsa a dark look.

"Boy she is annoying." Said Elsa

"Dont worry Elsa, Mira seen all scary, but she is not a horrible person. She put her sibling first and then her." Said Erza to the much surprised of Elsa

"She is a protective sister. I get that." Whisper Elsa thinking about Ana

"What did you say?" Asked Cana

"Oh, nothing Cana." Said Elsa a bit embarrassed.

"Mira-nee stop picking on Elsa. We will go home if you want." Said Elfman to his older sister in the hope that she would leave Elsa alone.

"See that was not so hard.'' Said Mira felling victorious. The Strauss sibling were leaving the guild but Mirajane was not finished on picking on the new girl. She still gave Elsa a evil look in the hope to have scared her. Erza stay on front of Elsa in a kind protective way.

"Bye Mira." Said Erza all serious.

Mira decided it was best to leave but she overheard something.

"Prick." Whisper Elsa.

Mira in a signed of angry goes marching toward Elsa and looks over her gloved hands.

'Ok what are you hiding there?" Said Mira grabbing Elsa hand and trying to remove the gloves. That cause Elsa to be scared.

"Stop it." Scream Elsa all panicked.

"Mira leave her alone." Said Erza holding Mira trying to separate from Elsa.

"I wanna see what is the deal with these stupid…gloves?" Said Mira and then one of the gloves were taken off a huge amount of ice magic was released.

"Aargh." Scream Elsa all panicked and starting to relisng a huge amount of ice.

"What is that…" Said Macao seeing that scene.

At this point most of the members of the guild were taking cover or running from it.

"Elsa stop it "'Scream Natsu all perplexed.

"I cant." Scream Elsa in pure fear,

"Gray do something." Said Erza.

Gray was very distracted by the way of Elsa power. It was nothing like what he had ever seen during his time with Ur.

"Uh…ice make.." Said Gray trying to concentrate to stop Elsa. But a huge amount of snow buried him before he could do something.

"What in the kingdom name is happening…" Said Mira wanting to know what was going on.

"What." Said Makarov seeing that scene and being so confused.

"Makarov what that hell is wrong with this girl?" Asked Wakaba hiding behind the bar.

"Master help us." Said Levy all scared.

"Gramps, what we should do." Said Laxus standing up.

Makarov saw Elsa face; it was obvious of what was going on. He remembers Pabbie words about her magic being connect to her felling.

"_She is scared."_

"Elsa!" Said Makarov running in great speed. Melting most of the ice going to him and going near Elsa.

"Master Makarov." Said Elsa all scared.

Makarov was using his diverse ways of magic to get near of the girl. He had to admit it was a challenge, Elsa was powerful, but he had more power. He finally gets near her and he hugs her.

"Here." Said him hugging her.

Elsa start to cry, and her magic stop being released.

"Its ok I'm here.'' Said Makarov patting her.

"I messed up I let my fear control me." Said Elsa crying.

"Is ok, breath child breath." Said him and Elsa start to take deep breaths.

"What is happening?" Asked Cana.

"Dont stop looking at me. You are safe." Said Makarov making Elsa calmer.

"My gloves." Said her still in tears;

"Here." Said him putting the glove back to her hand. Finally ending the situation.

"Im sorry." Said Elsa still in tears.

"Lets go to my office, we will talk." Said Makarov walking with the girl.

"Gramps what happen?" Asked Natsu.

"Something personal. I will talk to Elsa in private. The rest of you.. CLEAN THIS ICE." Scream Makarov to the rest of the guild while he shut his door.

The mess caused by Elsa was huge. There was ice everywhere, dirty snow and moister.

"Oh man serious." Said Mirajane

"This is your fault Mirajane. Scaring Elsa to launch all this ice." Said Erza.

'Hey, I didnt know that the newbie was a colossal dumbass in realinsing her magic." Said Mira trying to get away of the accusation.

"This is gonna be a pain to build back." Said Macoa seeing some destroy tables.

"So I say we should break more stuff to match." Said Natsu

'Natsu." Said Erza and Lisanna all menacing toward him, that made the boy gulp in fear.

"Break one more thing and is your nose that is gonna be a broken one." Said Erza grabbing him by the shirt.

"Sorry man." Said Natsu all nervous.

'Gray are you ok?" Asked Levy seeing the shirtless boy looking at this mess.

"How did she do all of this?" Said him

"What." Asked Levy, Cana and Erza.

"I didnt sense any magic sphere around her or a spell is just all came nature from her like she didn't know what she was doing." Said Grey pointing out what he saw, to most of his friend confusion.

"I guess Elsa is a little bless with a great amount of magic, but she doesnt know how to used it." Said Cana.

"SO is a good thing that the Master brought her to here.'' Said Erza.

"But how are we going to melt all this ice?" Asked Elfman.

"I will burn it." Said Natsu.

"Hey at least the flame head will be useful for once." Said Gray with a joje.

"Look'' Pointed Lisanna at the ice that was out of nowhere was starting to melt.

"Is melting away." Said Erza surprised to see all that ice being turned into water in seconds.

"This is better than I imagine. So, we just need to keep watching." Said Natsu wanting to rest but Erza beats him in the head.

Bump

"Stop being such a lazy boy and help us to work. Now go get a mop." Said her pointing to the cleaning room of the guild

"Yes Erza." Said Natsu all grumpy

"You are helping too Gray." Said Erza to the shirtless boy that was still stunned by that action of power.

"I know I just…nothing.' Said him looking at this ice that was melting by the seconds like it was nothing. Maybe her magic is connected to her emotions but is quite rare. Gray just met Elsa, but he feels like he would be the perfect person to help. He just hope she is ok.

**Makarov Office**

"I went crazy." Said Elsa in tears. She was sitting on Makarov office while the master was just standing near her.

"Is ok Elsa. You are learning." Said him comforting her.

"I could hit somebody. The same way that I did to Ana." Said Elsa with more panic in her voice. The room started to get colder and Makarov had thought fast before all his stuff become soaked.

"Breath, child. Breath." Said him in desperation

"Conceal it dont feel it. Conceal it dont feel it'' Said her, repeating those that her father taught. It worked as the room was going back to the natural state.

"Why you keep repeating that?" Asked him in curiosity

"It is something that papa told me when I am using my powers. It helps me relax and dont spread it." Said her all honest.

"You are here to learn how to control it Elsa. If you keep hiding you can do much worst." Said him now worrying the girl again

"Really." Said her.

"But we are to make sure that doesnt happen." Said him as quick as possible.

"Ok." Said Elsa now a little calmer.

Makarov then takes a deep breath and goes to prepare some hot tea.

"Here have some tea." Said him offering the hot beverage

"Thanks master." Said her taking a sip.

"Look this is your first day and you barely knew the gang. Let me give you some quick notes. Natsu is a good heart kid but is dumb than a rock, Erza is very protective but is a little bit overhead, Gray is super nice but has the habit of taking his clothes off all the time. Mirajane loves to mess around with someone, Elfman is the most polite boy I had ever seen, Lisanna is just a sweet little girl. Cana is also a bit shy and Levy is a book lover." Said Makarov explaining how the kids of Elsa age act so she could know what do next to them.

''Ok thanks Master." Said Elsa.

"Lets go back." Said Makarov offering a hand to her and the two walks back to the guild.

Guildhall

Most of the young members were cleaning the mess of Elsa ice. It was water everywhere; it was definitely going to damage the wood in the floor. Natsu was using his fire dragon magic to evaporate most of the ice and the water. Elsa, Mirajane, Cana, Grey and Levy were with mops cleaning the mess. Elfman and Lisanna were putting the objects back where they were before the problem. Macoa, Wakaba and Laxus were busy seeing the main cost of the damage, thankfully it was not much.

Makarov and Elsa came back and everyone had their eyes on the blonde girl. Most in worry and kind curiosity.

"Sorry everybody." Said Elsa felling all embarrassed. She thought that she was going to get screams and blame but it was the opposite.

"Dont worry. Now we know that you have problems in controlling your magic." Said Erza comforting the blonde.

"Yeah this is nothing to be ashamed of." Said Levy

"You all seen so normal with this." Said Elsa a bit confused.

"Well duh, we are a magic guild." Said Natsu moping the floor

"Elsa." Said another male voice that was revealed to be Grray

"Gray."

"What I saw was both shocking and incredibly." Said him being totally honest.

"Thanks." Said Elsa a bit emabaresd.

'You have potential, but you still haven't embraced fully your ice magic. So, starting tomorrow I am in charge of training you." Said him

"Really." Said Elsa all happy. Finally, someone that could help her.

"Yes." Said Gray with a smile.

The moment seemed perfect but then Natsu started to interrupt.

"No Elsa. Don't go with Gray, I dont wanna you also to be a pervert." Said him

"Oh please, like any girl here would walk around with no clothes." Said Cana.

"Shut up pepper head. She has Ice magic, so I am training her." Said Gray pointing an Elsa who was only but confused by that scene.

"Good because then I can team up with the best ice mage of the guild." Said Natsu

"What did you say?" Said Gray all pised at Natsu. The two were back in bumping head until Erza knock the two out.

"Stop both of you." Said her.

"_Yes, this is gonna take a wild to get used to."_ Thought Elsa

"Elsa-san." Said Lisanna who was with her siblings. Elfman was a bit nervous and Mira was looking to the ground.

"Elfaman, Lisanna something wrong?" Asked Elsa

"Yeah Mira-nee would like to say something to you ?" Said Elfman

"Big sis." Said Lisanna to her sister

"Cant I just pay her rather..." Said Mira all grumpy.

"Mira-nee." Said Lisanna all persisting

"Fine. Im sorry ok. Happy." Said Mira very quick that didnt seem like a real excuse.

"Well…" Said Elsa not to know how to handle that.

"Trust me Elsa, take it. This is the closest thing of an apology that she ever gave someone here." Said Erza.

"But I dont wanna see you like this. All sad and cry baby. Get though ok, train more. Talk to underwear over there. You wanna be a strong mage if you are in this guild alright." Said Mira giving a little motivational speech. Elsa was a little taken back by that. She only saw Mira as a jerk, but now she could be a whole different person

'Alright." Said Elsa.

"Huh they will find each friendship with time." Said Makarov seeing that scene.

"Hey Gramps." Said Laxus

"Yes Laxus."

"Why are you so focus on this girl? I know training her is your way to pay the debt that you had but you see a little more focus on her than the others." Asked the lighting user

"I will tell you when the time is right Laxus." Said Makarov all tired

"Yes, when the time is right." Said Laxus all pissed that his grandfather was keeping secret from him,

"Come on Elsa lets show you were you are going to live.'' Said Levy

"Alright." Said Elsa all excited to go see her new home.

Fairy Hills

"This is the place." Said Cana pointing at the building

'Wow." Said Elsa.

It was a huge building that possibly had many rooms. Elsa thought it couldnt been different than living in the castle, except smaller and now with more people with her. Also, she would roommate with Cana and Levy. Its been a while since she shared a room.

"This the room." Said Cana opening their room.

It was a normal room with three beds. There was a huge bookshelf filled with books, a closet that she probably has to shared it, and a small writing desk

"It seen someone like books." Said Elsa with a laugh

"Yeah." Said Levy all embarrassed.

"What about you Cana?" Asked Elsa. She knew the books were more of Levy type, but the room had nothing that express Cana.

"SO far I have nothing special on me. I tend most to train with my card magic.'' Said Cana showing off her deck.

"Oh like Tarot ?" Asked Elsa

"Yeah. But I am not fully dominant of this magic." Said Cana pulling out some random card.

"Dont worry. I believe you will be a great mage." Said Elsa to her friend

"Thanks Elsa you are so kind." Said Cana with a blush.

"Well, how about we help Elsa unpack and then we get some dinner" Said Levy

"Thats sound great." Said Elsa

SO, for the next two hours Cana and Levy helped Elsa put her stuff on her part of the room. Her clothes, her gloves and a picture of her and Anna.

"Who is that?'' Asked Levy

"My sister." Said Elsa a little sad.

'I didnt know you have siblings." Said Cana surprised alongside Levy.

"Yeah I have. I am her old sister." Said Elsa

"What kind magic she has ?" Asked Levy

"She doesnt have magic." Said Elsa

"What!'' Said the two girls in shock.

"Is something wrong?" Said Elsa a little worry, also she froze a little bit of her bed because of that reaction.

'A little bit confusing. Since you display so much power earlier and you said that your sister is…" Said Levy trying to find a intelligent answer, but Cana went straight into the point

"With no magic. That's really odd."

Elsa look at her roommates a little scared. She wanted to tell the whole truth but she still didnt have the courage to do it. Later she will tell them.

"I explain better tomorrow while everyone is together. I would like to be open with you guys." Said Elsa being honest.

"That's really sweet Elsa." Said Levy

"Well Im going to prepare the dinner." Said Cana

"Wow Cana I didnt you know that you can cook." Said Elsa.

"A little bit. But some of this stuff is already made from the guild, I just reheated." Said Cana all embarrassed.

"Lets eat." Said Levy.

Hours later

Elsa, Levy and Cana were all now in pajamas and getting ready to sleep. Levy was reading a book; Cana was just taking a look at her cards and Elsa was busy watching the city from her window.

She looks with curiosity and fascination about this new kingdom. She was accepted in a magic guild and now she going to train herself to become a better user of her magic. She couldnt live if Anna was going to be hurt again because of her. She took a long breath and lay down on her bed.

"I am thinking Im going to sleep now." Said Elsa felling super tired

'Sure, good night Elsa." Said Cana

"Good night." Said Elsa

"Good night Elsa." Said Levy still reading.

"You too Levy.' Said Elsa

Elsa closed her eyes and thought really hard about her next days. Now she was going to train her magic and emotions, to be a fully normal person. She would be able to control her magic with no problems and not cause any kind of mortal dangerous. She still had the warm feeling of her and Anna, those were the things that kept smiling and calm in the worst moments.

While the princess finally found asleep, she didnt realized that her power was still activated. So, the whole room was starting to get a little cold to the point that wood was looking blue or white. Levy and Cana were now roll in the sheets to be warm.

"_Why is so cold here?"_ Thought the two.

That night was tough for those two girls.


	3. Training with a friend

**In the next day**

The Fairy Tail guild was having a normal day as ever. Now that they have a new member and a very powerful one they still act like nothing major had happen. The Strauss siblings were in a table with both Elfman and Lisanna reading, while Mirajane was drinking some milk. Gray and Natsu were fighting for the last plate of bacon and eggs, in the ends neither of them get to eat that because Erza beats the two up and as a sort of punishment eat the food. The only people of that group that were missing were Levy, Cana and Elsa.

"Where do you think they are?' Asked Erza

"I don´t know. Maybe they sleep a little too much." Said Gray

"Do you think they went to show Elsa around the kingdom?" Questioned Lisanna

"What. No fair. I wanna show her the best places." Said Natsu .

"Natsu, all the places you go are either forest full of wild animals or very dirty places." Said Lisanna remembering all the places the pink haired boy took them.

'I know. That's why they are the coolest." Said Natsu with a dumb smile and their other kids just face palm.

"Honestly." Said Erza with a sweat in her head.

They heard some steps coming from the main gate and saw the three girls approaching.

"Oh, here they are…" Said Gray

"Good morning girls and…" Said Natsu but before he could finished, he and the rest of the girl scream

"AAAAHHH." Was the reaction of most when they saw Cana and Levy as blue as ice while Elsa looked fine however with the sorriest face ever.

"Morning." Said the two very cold.

"What happen to you two?" Asked Erza

"I´m sorry. I´m sorry. I´m sorry." Said Elsa apologizing a hundred times.

"Ok Elsa, keep calm." Said Elfman trying to calm the blonde.

"What in the world happen?" Asked Gray.

"Well Elsa magic activated while she was sleeping. So, Levy and I pretty much spent the night at the artic." Said Cana rubbing her arms off in a chance to some heat

"Why doesn´t she move in with Gray?" Asked Mira.

"Huh." Said the two ices mages with a blush

"Mira don´t say that. They are too young for that." Said Macao with a jaw drop.

"Sharing a room, with a boy." Thought Elsa looking at the shirtless black-haired boy.

"Don´t do that. Gray will expose her to idency and I refuse to him do that to new member of the guild." Said Erza acting like a protective older sister.

"IT IS JUST A HABIT. I AM NOT A PERVERT." Scream Gray like he had no other option.

Elsa then looked at her two roommates who were having some hot drinks to help aid their frost bites.

"I´m really sorry you two. I will find a new place to live today and…" Said Elsa all sad but the two young mages stop her apologies.

"No way." Said Levy and Cana.

"What." Said Elsa with a shock in her face.

"That was your first night, and you didn't know about the way your magic work. Now that we know that it also works while you are asleep, we will make sure that the room is warm during night." Said Levy.

"You two seen very ok with this." Said Elsa with a bit of concern for her friends.

"Well yeah. We are all mages in training, if anything we need to get used it to our friends magic problems." Said Cana.

"She is right. If we leave after any issue with power Fairy tail won´t be the same." Said Erza hearing the conversation.

"It is ok Elsa, we forgive you." Said Cana with a smile.

Elsa was so moved by that. Never in her life she thought someone would forgive her if some of her magic was let loose. This place, this kingdom could let her be a little more free.

"You guys..." Said Elsa with a tear in her eyes.

The moment was stopped for Mira who knock Elsa in the head.

"Ouch." Said Elsa rubbing her head in pain. Everyone was in shcok on how an emotional moment was cut off.

"Don't you dare start to cry. Here." Said Mira throwing a pillow in Elsa face.

"A pillow?'' Asked Natsu

"Work on this." Said Mira pointing at the pillow and then moved to the table with her siblings.

"Why she gave me this pillow?" Asked Elsa

"To punch it?' Said Natsu picking Elsa pillow and punch a little bit just for fun.

"Or to cry?' Said Cana a bit confused.

"I don´t know yet how to full express with Mira." Said Elsa with a confused thoughts, because Mira was just a weird creature to communicate.

"You will take time." Said Erza.

"Alright, so what we do first?" Asked Natsu

"Let´s eat some breakfasts." Said Erza.

"Sounds good." Said Elsa with a smile.

After eating some good breakfast made by the guild, Elsa decide to start her training with Gray. She was a pile of nerves because it would her first ever training of magic, all her life she was told to keep it a secret in case someone calls her a monster, but here in Fairy Tail she didn´t feel like a monster she felt human.

"Are you ready?' Asked Gray to Elsa, now fully dressed .

"Yes." Said Elsa with a tone of both cheer and nervous.

"Alright let´s go." Said Gray

"Ok." Said Elsa.

Before the two leave the guild, Gray had to inform the old members.

"Gramps I´m going to train with Esla." Said Gray

"Ok but be alert of any danger and be careful." Said Makarov having a game of cards with Macao and Wakaba.

"Right, see you later." Said Gray waving goodbye.

"Good luck Elsa." Said Makarov smiling to the blood girl.

'Thank you master." Said Elsa bowing and she leaves with Gray.

Makarov and his pals were observing Elsa leaving the guild and just wonder.

"That girl could easily become a powerful mage." Said Macao.

"Yeah if she got her act together, I can see her, Erza, Mirajne and Laxus all being S-classes." Said Wakaba.

"Not a bad vision Wakaba. But Elsa still pretty new in this whole thing of training with magic. S-class is a whole other level." Said Makarov reflecting about that statement.

"Do you think she can do a better job than Natsu on mission?" Asked Macao

"Are you kidding? Even I today can do a better mission than the brat today, and I don´t do a mission in years." Said Makarov with a laugh and the two older man join him in that humorous argument.

"Got that right." Said Macao and they laugh even more.

"Ha Ha Ha."

"Something wrong Natsu ?' Asked Lisanna noticing Natsu looking weird.

"I feel mocked for some reason." Said Natsu looking around the guild.

Elsa and Gray

Gray had taken Elsa to a place with a little more cold weather than the regular one happening at the moment in town. Anyone who reached that point could easily start bickering about the cold and bring a jacket but for those two, it was the perfect weather.

"It feels nice." Said Gray looking around the cold weather.

'Yeah, I always love the cold." Said Elsa feeling kind nostalgic for those winters in Arendelle.

"Me too. I always live in cold regions with my teacher Ur." Said Gray

'You had a teacher?" Asked Elsa

"I don´t receive training by myself. You would love Ur, she was the best ice mage I ever meet. She taught me and my friend Lyon how to use proper this magic." Said Gray remembering those days in living with Ur and Lyon before joining Fairy Tail.

"Really. When can I meet her?' Asked Elsa and then Gray expression turn into a sad one.

"She is dead." Said Gray. Elsa was shocked she didn´t what say

"Oh I´m sorry Gray. Is there something…" Asked her but Gray cut her off.

"No, it´s ok. I still miss her deeply, but I can´t be sad all the time, that´s Elfman job. She wanted me to move on and train hard. So that´s what I did, and now it´s your turn." Said Gray

Gray then put himself into a battle position.

"Are you ready?" Asked Gray

"Yes Gray-sensei?" Said Elsa all excited

"Good." Said Gray as he started to strip down.

"What…" Said Elsa all confused and a complete red face.

"What?" Said Elsa still confused. Her little min was trying to process what was happening. A boy of her age was taking of his clothes in front of her. When her parents told about this kind scenario they would probably said to her to hit the boy and run away.

"You…" Said Elsa still super red and frozen in place seeing Gray now in just his underwear.

"I know but trust me this is gonna help you. Take your clothes off." Said Gray like this was normal.

"What!" Scream Elsa all red.

"I know it seen weird, but it is for the better. Your body will be more exposed to the cold so its gonna become easy to control." Said Gray being honest to her.

"Really?" Said Elsa genially confused.

"Yeah now take off your clothes." Said Gray.

Elsa didn´t know what to do. She wanted to increase her magic, but she didn't wanna any boy to see her naked for that. She will be in with less clothes then.

"No." Said her all red and looking away.

"What?"

"I´m not taking with you looking at." Said Elsa all shy.

"Oh sorry. Ur always change in front of me so I got used to it."

"Isn´t that a little creepy ?' Asked Esla

"Not for me. So, go on Elsa."

"Alright." Said Elsa feeling so humiliated. Thankfully there were no grown up there with them so nobody would laugh at her.

"Ok, can I turn." Asked Gray

"Y..es" Said Elsa trembling. Gray saw her with less clothes but still not fully exposed. What was that.

"What. You haven´t take off all your clothes." Said him feeling really disappointed.

Elsa with a bit of rage shout really loud.

"I DON'´T HAVE ANYTHING TO COVER MYSELF IN. I´M SORRY GRAY BUT IF WE CONTINUE WITH THIS I´M OUTTA HERE." Scream her and they could feel the snow getting stronger and deeper. Elsa was shaking off the mountain and could make avalanches. Gray saw that even if he had more experience, Elsa could easily kill him.

"Wow." Said him a bit taken back still seeing Elsa ragging face. She was sobbing and all red.

"Ok, sorry for that. I forgot that you are still new at this type of training. Today we do this way but after this we go buy you some sport gear, that way you have an expose body and also cover yourself. How about it." Said Gray giving a solution and begging the heaves that this one could work. He felt the snow now getting slower meaning that Elsa has been calm.

"You promise?" Asked Elsa getting calmer.

"Yes, cross my heart." Said Gray now desperate.

"Ok." Said Elsa more relaxed. After that Gray will make sure that she had some kind gear for ice making magic.

"Good. Now the first lesson is just to make a weapon, using ice make." Said Gray.

"That's it?" Asked Elsa now a bit confused.

"Yes look. Ice make hammer." Said Gray making a ice hammer.

"Wow." Said Elsa all impressed.

"Yeah, pretty cool." Said Gray showing off his hammer.

"Now you try." Said Gray making the hammer disappear.

"Alright. Ice-make hammer." Said Elsa concentrating and having the usual circle of Etheranu around her. She took a big breath and then a huge hammer three-time Elsa side appeared.

"Pretty big hammer." Said Gray with a sweat in his head.

"Sorry." Said Elsa bowing apologetic.

"Don´t apologize. Just concentrate, imagine a small hammer." Said Gray giving Elsa more instructions to help the blonde girl.

"Ok. Ice-make hammer." Said Elsa now concentrating harder in an ordinary hammer. Later a regular ice hammer appeared in her hands.

"I did it. Gray I did it." Said Elsa all happy. She performed her first spell with her magic.

"Wow, you were fast." Said Gray very impressed.

"Now what?' Asked Elsa wanting to learn more.

"Shield. This will also be good for you in combat." Said Gray making an ice shield in his arm.

"Alright. Ice make shield." Said Elsa trying to make a shield just like Gray. But she end up making a huge barrier of ice in front of her.

"Does this count?" Said Elsa with an apologetic smile

"Huh" Said Gray with a sweat in his head.

"Pretty strong but in combat it will not last that long. Soon we are going to be able to go to take jobs, you got be serious." Said Gray trying to give a good explanation.

"Right." Said Elsa.

"Let´s do some scenario. I´m a bad guy ready to attack you, what did you do?" Asked Gray giving a scenario.

"Huh." Asked Elsa all confused. She didn´t know what to do. In Arendelle she had like 100 servants protecting her all the time. Now she all by her own.

'I´m going to kill you Fairy Tail mage." Said Gray talking lika creeper.

'Get out." Scream Elsa storming a huge amount of ice that made Gray fly away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH." Scream Gray

"Gray! Are you ok?" Asked Elsa all worried.

"Yeah, I can sustain the cold." Said Gray brushing off all the snow.

"Oh, thank god." Said Elsa with a deep breath.

"Ok, let´s train a little more." Said Gray getting ready to brawl.

"Alright." Said Elsa making a stand.

After that the two started to fight and start to see if Elsa powers could also do the same amount of magic as Gray do.

"Ice make cannon ball." Said Gray making a huge cannonball of ice that went to hit Elsa.

'No." Said Elsa creating a proper ice shield that protected her.

'Good you make yourself a shield." Said Gray praising her.

"Really." Said Elsa smiling all proud.

'Yeah but it was not a main magic one, it was on your own. You need to practice more magic and control your feelings. This way there is a balance between your powers." Said Gray. Elsa nod and they continued their practice.

Elsa and Gray trained for almost four hours. The two had a little bit of frostbites on their hands and nose but nothing than a little more of heat water couldn´t fix it. Elsa in her first day of training had already some experience with ice magic. She already could make some weapons like a shield or some axes. She only could make some solid objects and they didn´t last that long. Gray notice that she could have more power than him is just he had train for most of his life, while this was the first day of Elsa.

"I think we are done." Said Gray putting on his clothes.

"Really?" Asked Elsa curious.

"Yeah, this amount of times is good enough."

"But I wanna learn more!" Said Elsa all stressed out. The weather around them was starting to be crazy again.

"Calm down Elsa!'' Screamed Gray.

"Sorry." Said Elsa taking a breath.

'look we can´t just keep training. We have other stuff to do in the guild, maybe after lunch we and the rest of the gang could search for a mission to go. How about it?" Asked Gray

"A mission. Really." Said Elsa all excited.

"Yeah. Now let´s move and put some clothes, if anyone see me with, I don´t wanna know what troubles I be put on." Said Gray pointing at the rest of Elsa clothes.

"Yeah you right." Said Elsa going to dress herself. While Gray was looking at the other side.

"Hey Gray." Asked Elsa.

"Yes." Said Gray.

"Thanks for helping me." Said Elsa being honest.

"Hey, look at this symbol. You are now a part of Fairy Tail, we are all family, you included. " Said Gray pointing at Elsa Fairy Tail mark on her chest.

"Yeah you right." Said Elsa with a smile.

"Keep smiling this is the best for now, be afraid will only bring the worst in you." Said Gray.

"Roger that." Said Elsa and the two go back to the guild.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Gray and Elsa were walking back to the guild and got greeted by everybody.

"Welcome back" Shout everybody.

"Hey look is our snow mages." Said Macao.

"Better not take advantage of her Gray, she is too sweet to be corrupted by you." Said Wakaba

"I´m not taking advantage of her, you old fart." Said Gray all embarrassed while Elsa was red.

"Right..." Said Wakaba laughing with his partner.

"I don´t know who is worst? Natsu, they or Mira. No Natsu is the worst of all." Said Gray all irritated.

Elsa saw the young group of mages preparing some tables and wonder what was going on.

"Oh Gray, Elsa you here now." Said Levy

"What is happening?' Asked Elsa

"We are preparing lunch." Said Cana.

"Yeah Mira-nee is cooking for us." Said Lisanna. Gray and Elsa saw Mira all irritated cutting some potatoes.

"What kind bet did she lose?' Asked Gray with a smirk.

"Are you suggesting that Mira-nee will only doing that if she lost a debt.'' Said Elfman.

"Well she only cook for you two, and when we ask to taste her food, she says she is gonna cut me open like a bird." Said Gray.

"That's a bit extreme even for her." Thought Elsa.

"She and Laxus had an arm wrestle coemption. They each had a bet, if she win Laxus would have to wear a dress for a week…" Said Lisanna remembering the competition of the two teen.

"Which match him." Said Natsu with a smirk.

"Rghh." Said Laxus with a grunt delivering a thunder to Natsu.

"AAAAAHH." Scream Natsu in pain. While scaring Cana, Lisanna and Elsa.

"Be careful with your words next time punk." Said Laxus all irritated.

"And if Laxus won she had to cook for everyone in the guild. You can see who won." Said Lisanna with a smile.

"Laxus is stronger than Mira." Thought Elsa looking with admiration to the taller teen.

"Personally, I think Laxus is one of the most powerful people in the guild, only losing to the Master." Said Erza showing also admiration for the master grandson.

"Whoa." Said Elsa staring at Laxus.

"What are you looking at Elsa?" Asked Elsa.

"Huh, nothing." Said her all embarrass, while Laxus pretend to ignore that.

"Hey Elsa, can you help us set the table?' Asked Cana with a table cloth.

"Sure, I will be there in a minute." Said her.

Elsa and the rest of the younger members of Fairy Tail gather a bunch of tables to make a big one. Just like those in picnic and despite her and Mira having such a hard time together she had honestly confessed that Mira was a pretty good cook, Elsa always wanted to try cook but every time she was in the kitchen all the maiden and cooks will insist that she didn´t need to work for it. After that most of the time she went to the kitchen with Anna to steal desserts. But now living like a normal kid she could learn; problem was that if she ask Mira, she would tell her to buzz off. Maybe she could learn from books and outside of the guild, she was free to choose

After lunch almost everybody was in the full stomach mode. Everybody seen incapacities to move and Mira was looking fine by comparison.

"You are all a bunch of slogs." Asked Mira feeling normal

"What did you put in the food Mira?' Asked Natsu all full.

"She poised us?" Asked Gray all scared.

"No, I help her. I saw every step she didn't put nothing wrong in the recipe." Said Elfman also full to his belly.

"Well Elfman you are right and wrong at the same time. I put one thing extra in the dishes." Said Mira with a smirk.

"What was?" Asked Elsa

"Hateful love." Said Mira with a devilish smile.

"What?" Said most of the guild

"Why?' Asked Erza with a hate glared for Mira.

"You guys were so busy with the food that you had to keep eating until the plate was clean. It doesn't even matter if you stomach was full. So, there you have you all." Said Mira feeling like she was on top.

"Even doing good things Mira is the devil." Said Natsu

'I will show you the devil.'' Said Mira with a scary face.

"What does she mean?" Asked Elsa.

'Mira nee can transform to a literal devil and fight." Said Levy.

"She is super strong and fast.'' Said Erza admitting as much as she hated. Mira was strong, smart and resistant.

"That's right. I will the first one to be S-Class of this little baby group. Surpassing both Erza and even you Ice queen." Said Mira pointing at Erza and Elsa.

'Urgh.' Said both girl with a grunt.

"Mira don´t make bet in something so serious as the S-Class exam. Anybody here can become an S-Class mage even people like Wakaba and Macao." Said Erza not knowing insulting the elder members.

"Thanks for the feedback Erza." Said both Macao and Wakaba.

"Whatever, because as soon I became one, I will take the quest than even GIldarts can do it.'' Said Mira.

"What is she talking about?' Asked Elsa. Every day was knew information.

"Since Gildarts is our only member as Class S level he is allow to take the missions that are super hard. But also take a lot of time. Usual mission takes about some day at maximum a week, S-Class can last for years." Said Erza explaining the importance that a S-Class mage gives to a guild.

"Yearsh. Whoa." Said Elsa all impressed. This Gildarts must been an amazing man. While she was imagining how this man looked like she saw Cana all sad.

'Hey Cana are you ok ?" Asked Elsa

"Well yeah." Said Cana with a false smile.

"You are lying, sorry but I can see that." Said Elsa. After many years of listening to Anna stories, she knew a lie when she heard one.

"Elsa, this is personal and I´m ready to talk about it." Said Cana all sad.

"It is ok. Anything I am here." Said Elsa

"Thank you." Said Cana.

Elsa saw her friends all trying to move after the feast, but all couldn´t even move a muscle.

"Man, I need to burp so bad." Said Natsu with his stomach full.

'Do that and I break your legs." Said Erza with a death glare.

"Better hold your breath dude." Said Gray with a smirk.

"Ugh.' Said Natsu. Today his stomach was gonna be in pain.

Hours later

After the food was digested and everybody took a long nap the always energetic spirit was back at the members of Fairy Tail. The young members were known all together and wondering what they should do for the afternoon.

"So what you guys think, we should do?" Asked Erza to the group

"Let's all fight." Said Natsu all excited.

"Uh." Said Elsa with a sweat in her head.

'We do that every day Natsu. It always come down to Mira and Erza." Said Gray.

"Yeah but today is the day I am victorious." Said Natsu looking at the two girls.

'I think its gonna take a little more patience to get use to Natsu." Said Elsa with a sweat in her head.

"Yeah its thought but at least he is not a jerk.' Said Levy.

"Right." Said Elsa.

'How about a mission?" Asked Erza getting the group excited.

"A mission!" Said the group, while Elsa was stunned by that. It could be her first mission and she was scared.

'Cool let´s go after some bandits and…" Said Natsu but Erza cuts off her cool.

"It has to be approved by the master, we are still too young to go forward into those kind mission." Said Erza all serious popping bubble.

"Man…" Said Natsu all sad.

'It sucks to be you pipsqueak" Said Laxus picking up a mission and laughing at Natsu

"Shut up, you jerk." Said Natsu with a fiery fist ready to strike at Laxus. Only to end up electrocuted.

"Aaaaah." Scream Natsu in pain.

'Do you always think fighting back to me is gonna work?'' Asked Laxus irritated..

'Isn´t this bullying?" Asked Elsa all confused looking at that scene.

"Kind. Master makes sure that nobody use their magic to torment others. Since Natsu always go around trying to pick fights, he kinds should expect this.'' Said Erza.

"So, if Natsu try to pick with me, I should push him away?" Asked Elsa

"If you want. But nobody here have this way of thinking as Natsu." Said Erza

'I don´t know if there is a brain in there." Said Gray with a joke and everybody laugh at Natsu.

"Ha Ha Ha.''

''Well children laughing. Music to my ears." Said Makarov entering the room.

"Master." Said both Elsa and Erza.

"Hello girls. Tell me Elsa how is your training going?" Asked Makarov.

"Is going well. Gray show me some new spells that I am getting the way off. I wanna later to some practice and then…" Said Elsa all excited.

"It seen somebody is a bit energetic." Said Makarov with a smile.

'Sorry." Said Elsa all embarrassed.

'No Elsa this is good. That shows that you wanna get better in your magic, so far today you haven't frozen anything in the guild. Which is a relief for my wallet." Said Makarov.

"Right." Said Elsa all motivated.

"So, do you kids need something?" Asked the master.

"We request to be sent on a mission Master." Said Erza.

'Yeah and a dangerous one." Said Natsu.

"Uh. Let me see…." Said Makarov looking at the border of mission to see is there was something for the kids.

"Elsa would you like to go?' Asked Erza to the newcomer.

"Uh." Asked Elsa all confused.

'Yeah Elsa it would be fun." Said Natsu with a smile. Elsa was still in doubt, but Gray helped to push over.

"You need to get better with your magic. Missions also come in great hand." Said him with a smile

'Gray is right. The fact to fight and do a quest side by side with your friends help bring your inner power." Said Erza

'Inner power?" Asked Elsa all confused.

"Come Elsa it would be fun." Said Natsu all impatient like a little kid.

"Trust me Elsa. This is good for you." Said Gray.

Elsa saw their faces of confidences and hope. They really had high hopes for her, so she should at least try out.

"Alright I will go." Said Elsa.

'Alright Elsa has joined our group." Said Erza putting Elsa on her team alongside Gray and Natsu.

"You babies are going to a mission. Well count us." Said Mira coming alongside her siblings.

"You guys wanna go to?'' Asked Natsu.

"Well he hate to interfere with your stuff, but we are kind short of cash." Said Mira all irritated.

"Is Elfman-ni fault. I told you those ties were expensive." Said Lisanna all angry with her older brother.

"Lisanna please." Said Elfman all embarrassed.

"I know you like to dress good little brother. But get your stuff together and be a man." Said Mira to her younger brother.

"Yes, big sister." Said Elfman all sad.

"Man, Mira is no joking of an older sibling. Thank god I am not this way with Anna." Thought Elsa seeing this scene.

"Ok since you are all going, I am going to select a mission with a larger group." Said Makarov now searching for a mission that requested a bigger team.

"Thank you master." Said Lisanna and Elfman

"Us too." Said both Levy and Cana entering in the group.

"What." Said the group in surprising in seeing the two girls

"Cana, Levy." Said Elsa in surprise.

"We need money for rent." Said Levy

"And we better start doing now." Said Cana.

"More two in our group master." Said Erza with a smile

"Alright. Let me see here…" Said Makarov with a forced smile. That was going to be a really tough one to find.

"Is there a very hard one to do?" Asked Gray

"Yeah a challenge would be good for now." Said Natsu all fired up.

"My first mission. This is so much pressure." Said Elsa all nervous. They notice the floor starting to freeze and nobody wanted to repeat that disaster.

"Elsa keep calm.'' Said Erza putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry. Conceal it don´t feel it." Said Elsa whispering the last part.

"Hey Gramps! Why is taking you so long?" Asked Natsu impatient.

"Natsu don´t rush the master." Said Erza hitting Natsu on the head.

"Ouch." Said Natsu in pain.

Makarov was having a difficult time to find a mission for a huge underage group. He wasn´t find anything for them. The only thing that he was finding was the very difficult ones or more ´´adult´´ ones.

"_Damn there is nothing serious for them. We need to get more missions, there is barely enough for all the guildmembers. I should really try to enlist more mature people. Having the brats is not always good."_ Thought Makarov sweeting looking over and over for a mission, until he spotted something.

"Oh, hello there." Said Makarov all happy.

"I found one. A perfect mission for all you kids." Said Makarov holding a flyer.

'Yeah." Said most of the kids.

"Is a rescue mission?" Asked Gray

"A battle mission?'' Asked Erza.

"A puzzle?" Asked Levy

"Tell us gramps. I already fired up.'' Said Natsu all excited.

"You´re all going to help…make a musical." Said Makarov with a smile breaking the smile of the group.

"What." Said most of the kids.

"Gramps can you repeat that. I heard that you said that we are going to help make a musical?" Asked Gray

"Yes, I did." Said Makarov with a cheap smile.

"Why?" Said Natsu.

"Because at the moment is the only mission that allow underage people to take. All the main missions are few and I´m going to give them to Macao and Wakaba." Said Makarov to the kids with a sorry face.

"We sign for them." Said Macao.

"Sorry brats." Said Wakaba with a laugh

"What about Laxus? Does he have to help in the musical?' Asked Cana.

"I already signed to a mission on the edge of town. I will be gone for a few days, my lightening magic is gonna help some machinery to go back on track." Said Laxus leaving the guild for his mission.

"I´m out. Theater is not my deal." Said Mira refusing to do something like that.

"Come on Mira-nee it would be fun." Said Lisanna begging her sister with her cute little eyes.

"Well, this is not what I was expecting but it could be fun.'' Said Gray with a confusion thought.

"Yeah. What you think Elsa?" Asked Levy

"I love musicals, so I wanna do this mission." Said Elsa with a smile in her face. Her first mission was something that she was a very found of. In Arendelle she loved to watch the musical companies with her families, it was one of her most found memories.

"So, this will be the perfect first mission to you." Said Cana with a smile.

"I can´t wait to get there." Said Erza

"Really Erza?' Asked Elsa.

"Yeah. I don't know why but…I feel I have a natural gift in arts." Said Erza with red cheeks and a shy face.

"Ok?" Said Elsa with a sweat and question mark in her head.

"This is gonna be some experience" Said Gray not noticing that he has almost naked.

"Gray your clothes." Said Cana.

"Dammit." Said Gray all irritated.

"Count us three." Said Elfman with her sister.

"And Natsu too." Said Erza dragging Natsu by the scarf.

'Even you Mira? But you…." Asked Elsa all confused on why Mira would doing them,

"We need money ice girl. A payment is a payment. So old man how much we are going to get?" Asked Mira

"15 million for each one." Said Makarov with a smile.

"That's sound good." Said Natsu getting in his feet. The payment was too good to let pass.

'Yeah in total is 45 million. We do this and some other mission and we can pay the rent." Said Levy.

"Oh yeah we need to pay rent. I forgot that.'' Said Elsa with a laugh

"Is ok. Sometimes is scary but you get used to." Said Cana

'Not for me. I live in the wild, always free from those money suckers." Said Natsu feeling superior.

"Natsu I saw your house. Is not safe you be there alone; you can crush in our couch." Said Lisanna.

"Hell, no little sis. I don´t wanna this dragon reject in our apartment." Said Mirajane all irritated.

"Like I care Mirajane. I love the way I live, and I don´t pretend to change." Said Natsu all carefree.

"Yeah, but Natsu…" Said Lisanna trying to change the boy mind.

'Don´t bother Lisanna." Said Efman patting her little sister that seen a little upset.

"Lisanna deeply care for Natsu. It is kind sweet." Thought Elsa with a smile

"Ok kids, I approved the mission. Here it is the address." Said Makarov approving the mission.

"Thanks Gramps. We are going right, let´s go team Fairy Tail." Said Erza to the younger team.

"Yeah." Said the group (except Mirajane) shouting of excitement.

**Theater District of Fiore**

It was one of the most livid part of the city. There were so many performances doing singing, dancing, drama, improvising and all kind entertainment. All of the actors were also doing some magic to improve their methods of acting.

"This is awesome." Said Levy amazed for all that district.

"Actors are some of the most hard works people in the country. They need to make sure that their deliverance is perfect." Said Erza looking at fascination at the actor and actress rehearsing over dramatic in the streets.

"Why? When they fight is not real, is fake. I know how to fight and I don´t try to be all fancy." Said Natsu looking all bored.

"Natsu you being fancy is nearly impossible." Said Gray with a smirk.

"What you say underwear?" Said Natsu all irritated, bumping head with Gray ready to brawl.

"Enough.' Said Erza hitting both boys in the head.

"This is kind to get annoying. "Said Elsa with a sweat.

"Is your second day. Is gonna get a lot worse." Said Cana with a sorry smile.

"Thanks Cana." Said Elsa

"You´re welcome." Said Cana patting Elsa in the back.

'Where is the place that we need to go? There is like 100 theaters" Asked Mirajane looking over all the theater in the district.

"Is called ´´The Magical James Theater´´." Said Erza looking over the mission information.

"Found it." Said Elfman pointing at the theater that they were assigned to it.

'Good job Elfman." Said Lisanna with a smile.

The group was now in direction of the theater.

"I have to admit that is kind terrifying to be seen by some much show people. They are like perfection in every way." Said Elfman all nervous fixing his clothes.

'Little brother listen to me. They are just some fancy people who read lines, you can take them out with your transformation magic. Hell, I believe your perroquet can do more damage than they could." Said Mirajane all irritated.

'Don´t bring him into this mess." Said Elfman.

'Is ok big brother." Said Lisanna trying to calm him.

"Oh boy Elfman." Said Gray and Natsu feeling embarrassed about Elfman.

**Magical James Theater**

The theater was almost empty. There were like a few people there, possibly the crew that work in the scenery, the director and some other people.

"No, this need to be like a bright blue. I wanna the audience to be able to see everything." Said a man giving directions to his staff.

"Sure boss.'' Said the staff paiting the stage.

"And the woodwork need more modeling. Where are the people from Fairy Tail that I contacted ?' Asked the man with brown color wearing a sweater all stressful

"Honey calm down. We are still on the workshop.'' Said a woman with black hair near the man trying to calm him with some coffee.

"Thank you dear." Said the man drinking his coffee. However, his piece was stopped when they heard a loud bump, that was Natsu accidently kicking a bucket.

"I´m sorry." Said Natsu with a cheap smile.

"Hey kids. Uh what can we help?" Asked the woman.

"We are from Fairy Tail and we came here to help in the musical." Said Erza speaking for the group.

'Oh, you arrived. Good we serious need a lot of hands here." Said the woman all happy, while the man was still drinking some coffee.

'You got the help lady." Said Gray with a smile.

'Uh you are all the people they send?'' Asked the man looking at the young group of pre-teens and kids.

"Yes sir. You are the one that send the contract mister…" Asked Erza but the man presented himself.

"Robert Mopez but my friends call me Bobby.'' (Yeah, I didn´t wanna write his real name so I put a mockery)

"Hi bobby." Said the group.

"Hi kids and this is my wife Kristen." Said Bobby

"Is a pleasure." Said Kristen bowing.

"Hi there." Said the group with a smile.

They now were seeing the stage in production. The place was in pieces, because peoples were still working on it.

"So, this the main stage?" Asked Elfman.

"Yes, we are still working on the effects." Said Booby. As soon he finished this sentence a large bulk of prop fall into the stage. Wrecking most of the main stage.

Bump

'Oh no." Said Kristen all shocked.

"Sorry boss." Said the staff. Booby was pretty much in dressed state.

"This is so strefull.'' Said Bobby all depressed.

"Well Mr. Mopez what is this musical about?'' Asked Elsa wondering.

''Oh, is something that me and Kristen had been working for some time. We are still finished the music and lyrics. Is about two mages that were destined to be enemies but instead become good friends." Said Bobby all proud.

'That's sound so beautiful." Said Erza, Elsa, Lisanna, Levy, Cana and Elfman altogether.

"Oh man this suck." Said Natsu all grumpy and bored.

"Shut up Natsu." Said Erza hitting Natsu in the head for insulting the musical. Bobby and Kristen were just a little confused by that action.

"Huh." Said the married couple.

"Sorry for my friend. He doesn´t know about the true meaning of the theater." Said Erza hitting Natsu even more in the head.

"Right." Said Bobby with a sweat in his head.

"This is bunch sure are interesting." Thought Kristen

"So Bobby what is our jobs?" Asked Lisanna with a sweat smile.

"Well nothing much difficult. Just need to fix the stage, paint the scenario, hell me with casting…" Said Bobby looking at his notes

'Oh man this too much." Said Gray all shocked that was going to be a full day of work.

"Well they request many people for help." Said Levy pointing out the request of the mission. They really expected a full group.

"Sure." Said Cana agreeing.

"So, let´s get going." Said Erza.

"Right." Said the group going looked at the list of chores to do, leaving Bobby and Kristen looking the group.

"They are so cute." Said Kristen.

"Yeah they are. Let´s go back to the music room honey. We still have some medley to finish." Said Bobby to his wife.

"Right." Said Kristen going alongside her husband.

**Hours later**

Elsa and the group had been pretty busy for the lest hours. They had the job of a entire crew in their hands. At the moment Elsa, Cana and Levy were busy painting the set and decorations of the musical. Gray was fixing the floor and props alongside Elfman and Lisanna. Natsu was fixing the lights with his fire and the odd duo of Mira and Erza was fixing the chair of the theater.

"Man, this is hard work.'' Said Cana cleaning some sweat.

"That's how it goes. And besides this is just a beginner mission, soon we can go out and do all kind mage centered mission." Said Levy with a smile while painting.

"Yeah. Tomorrow I am going to train more with Gray, I can´t stop thinking on how to improve my magic. So far I haven't caused an accident or release a storm of snow." Said Elsa with a smile.

"That's great Elsa." Said Cana with a smile, seeing that Elsa was embracing her magic.

"Maybe you can take off your gloves now." Said Levy with an option. Elsa only saw her head and start to shake. She could have better control of her magic, but she still haven´t embrace it the feeling of her hands at full power.

"My…gloves." Said Elsa a little terrified and a cold wind appeared of nowhere, scaring both girls.

"You know what forgot what I said." Said Levy with a cheap smile and desperate composition. Elsa eventually calm down and the girl sign of relived.

"Dodged the bullet." Said Cana with a whisper.

"Shut up Cana." Said Levy all irritated.

A little time later the group of Fairy Tail was fully covered in dust and sweat. They were all pretty tired and really full of talk.

"Man, I am exhausted." Said Cana all tired drinking some juice...

"Tell me about. Is a good thing that I had Elfman and Lisanna to help there?" Said Gray without a shirt but wearing his pants.

"I am not very good with woodwork, but I assure that I try my best." Said Elfman with his hand covered in band aid because of splinters.

"That's the way big brother." Said Lisanna cheering up her brother.

'Hey, Natsu, how is the lighting in?" Asked Erza wanting to know how Natsu was doing. He was still on the top of the stage fixing the lights.

"The best thing in this whole place. Soon my work is gonna steal the show." Said Natsu all cocky making his friends sign.

'Even with small things he likes to brag about." Thought Elsa with a sweat.

Soon enough Kristen appeared and checked the stage.

''Well looks like some people did a great job."' Said Kristen with a smile and hands on her hips.

"Mrs. Kristen." Said the group with smiles

"I got a say kids you all impressed me. This place looks beautiful, Bobby is gonna be so happy." Said her looking impressed. They fixed many of the problems in the stage and coloring most of the set.

"Oh, here he comes." Said Kristen with some giggles making the kids laugh.

Bobby was with his face buried on notes for music's of the show.

"Kristen do you think we can rewrite this song for….'' Said Bobby looking up the theater setting that the group was fixing. Needless to say, he was speechless.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Natsu wanting an answer.

"Do you like Bobby?" Said Kristen holding her husband hands.

"Do I like it? I loved it!" Said him hugging and kissing his wife.

"Yeah, we did a good job." Said Elsa all animated.

"We are going to get paid." Said Natsu all excited.

"Don´t say that too loud." Said Gray and Erza shushing Natsu.

"This is like the sketch I did draw way back in the beginning." Said Bobby looking at the props.

"Yeah darling. I believe this is the year that our musical is gonna get premier."

"What is the name of the musical?" Asked Levy

"Magejistic: The true story about the mages." Said Kristen answering the blue haired.

"Sounds pretty," Said Lisanna.

"Yeah but now there is only one thing left." Said Bobby

"What is it? Asked Gray.

"Do the casting. We are looking for people between the ages of 13 to 19 for the main roles." Said Bobby looking at the list of actors to auditioning. That was the worst part, to see which one fit best the role, can sing the tone and can work on it.

Erza hearing that had an idea, that made everyone confused.

"Wait a minute we are between those ages. Can we auditioned?" Asked Erza with a chipper smile and excitement.

"Well…" Said Bobby rubbing his neck not knowing how to react to that question. But Kristen got closer to him.

"Please dear, let them at least try." Said Kristen with a smile. Bobby took a deep breath and answered.

"Fine. But I will be serious auditioning is a though game, is not like a fight." Said Bobby

'What." Said Natsu a bit intrigued by Bobby comment.

"You are going to impress us, and we been into the theater business for some years now." Said Bobby very rigid and serious. They had to impressed him, please they are from Fairy Tail.

'Wow he seen so rigid." Said Gray surprised by Bobby attitude.

'That's the way with composers. Hell, in his first musical Bobby couldn´t even sleep right." Said Kristen with a laugh and Bobby feeling embarrassed.

'What has the last musical about?" Asked Elfman

"Puppets mages. Going into a dark adventure. It was called Guild Q" Said Kristen remembering the first musical of Bobby.

"That's sound cool." Said Natsu excited. Anything with puppets made him excited.

"Yeah but it was not for kids." Said Bobby remembering that most of his music had a bunch of curse words and adult themes.

'We are not kids." Said Mirajane irritated. Bobby seeing if they keep arguing they will only last longer. So, they had to keep going.

"Listen everybody get in line. Is time for auditioning." Said Bobby with crossed arms.

Auditions

"Ok here how it works. We have 6 main roles. The white mage, the dark mage, the prince, the dark mage sister that is paraplegic, the bubbling loyal sidekick of the prince and the evil professor." Said Bobby pointing out the main characters.

"Man, I am so nervous. I never did this kind thing before." Said Elsa shaking.

"Oh, Elsa don´t get nervous." Said Erza calming her. Remembering that Elsa magic is related with her emotions.

"Alright, Natsu you are the first one. Show your vocal range." Said Bobby making Natsu going to the microphone.

"Right. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Said Natsu pretty much just screaming nonstop, making everyone cringe very hard.

"So, do I get it?" Asked Natsu with a dumb face. Bobby and Kristen were just in shock for his poor performance.

"Next." Said Bobby with no hesitation.

"Man, this some bull crap. I´m going back to the guild and get a real mission." Said Natsu wanting to leave the theater.

'Hey at least wait until the auditions are done." Said Gray irritated.

"Yeah Natsu don´t leave us behind." Said Lisanna with a frown.

'Sorry guys." Said Natsu with a cheap smile.

"Gray." Said Kristen and then Gray comes along to the mic.

"Ok. Uh how about this... Laaa Laal aa." Said Gray singing a melody.

'Not bad. But you see, we need something louder. Your voice is good but not the point that we intend to reach." Said Bobby impressed after Natsu horrifying performance. But was not the tone that he wanted.

"Ok, but thanks for the feedback." Said Gray giving a thumbs up.

'You´re welcome. If you train more, you can do another audition." Said Bobby making some notes.

"Thanks." Said Gray going to his friends.

"Well Gray you almost did it." Said Erza.

'I thought you sang really well." Said Elsa.

"Thanks Elsa. But I think I will stick with the serious mission." Said Gray all relaxed.

"Ok, when I get better with my magic, we will set out to all kind adventures." Said Elsa excited to continue with her training. First thing to do after this, buying more gear to cover her private parts on the training

'Sure girl." Said Gray with a smile.

While Elsa was looking at the rest of the auditions, Erza go near Gray.

'You seen to like her." Said Erza with a smile.

"Well is good to have someone to similar magic that you can talk about it. The Strauss are siblings, I bet you guys would love to meet people with Card magic and word magic." Said Gray with a smile. Ever since he and Lyon separated Elsa was the closing thing of a sibling.

'You are not wrong." Said Erza with a smile seeing the shy girl smiling.

"Ok Cana you´re next." Said Booby

"Alright." Said Cana

"Good luck Cana. Break a leg." Said Elsa wishing luck.

"Thanks." Said Cana a little confused of Elsa statement, because she didn´t knew Theater phrases. She then go to the stage and start to sing.

"Well….La La" Said Cana with a sweet voice.

"Not bad Cana. But this is not the tone that we are required for the main characters. Would you like to be a background singer?" Asked Kristen.

"No thanks. I just wanted to try, but thanks for the offer." Said Cana

"You´re welcome." Said Kristen with a smile alongside Bobby.

"Alright. Erza you´re next…" Said Bobby announcing to the young scarlet.

"Is time to show my talent." Said Erza all confident.

"Ok Erza show us what you got." Said Bobby.

Erza took a deep breath and prepare for what would be her magnum oppose. But instead what they got was…

"It´s…it´s…a..a..be..aut if..ul mor..ning..in" Said Erza really bad sounding like a broken record. It was hard to hear than Natsu screaming, at least that was quick.

"What that hell is that ?'' Asked Elsa in horror for what she was hearing.

"Yeah Erza is a horrible singer. But nobody in the guild has the courage to tell her." Said Levy with a cheap smile.

"Why not? This is a train wreck, I heard reindeers with better voice." Said Elsa still trying to block that sound.

"Do you wanna be the person to walk to Erza scarlet and tell her that she is terrible?" Said Cana.

Elsa remember on how actions was when she was mad, and it was only her second day. She didn´t wanna be on Erza bad side.

"Ok I will be quiet." Said Elsa

"And…this..." Said Erza still singing poorly.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." Said Bobby begging.

"Bobby calm down." Said Kristen trying to calm her husband.

"So, Bobby. How did I went?" Asked Erza with a puppy face.

"Well." Said Bobby not knowing how to answer the girl. But before she could give a direct answer, Krsiten pulled him to a whisper.

'Be nice and not direct. I saw her breaking stuff apart around the stage.'' Whisper Kristen.

"Well Erza that was…something." Said Bobby with a cringe smile.

"I know I been trying to sing in the bath." Said Erza all proud.

"It´s shows." Said Kristen nodding.

"But the problem is, we…." Said Bobby trying to give a best answered that didn´t end up with a havoc. Thankfully Kristen gave a better answered.

"The character have a different tone of voice from yours." Said Kristen.

"Oh." Said Erza a bit surprised.

"Yes your vocal skills are…. not on part with the music. I´m sorry is the way that we written." Said Bobby pretty much sweating of nervous.

"Is ok Bobby. Next time I will be here and show my new skills of acting." Said Erza with a smile

"Sure Erza. Now you can go." Said Bobby.

"Thanks." Said Erza leaving stage.

"Boy that was hard to do." Said Kristen making some notes.

"Yes. Next time we do a close on audition, to only actors." Said Bobby giving a suggestion.

"Deal honey. Alright Mirajane." Said Kristen calling for the white-haired mage.

"Time to show those two what a star I am." Said Mirajane all full of herself

'Even at that she is full of." Said Elsa with a scoff.

"Well Elsa I don´t like to brag but Mira-nee has a great voice." Said Elfman remembering at his older sister beautiful voice.

"Yes. She sings so beautiful." Said Lisanna.

"Really?" Asked Elsa confused. Mirajane could sing, man never judge a book by its cover.

"Ok. Here it goes." Said Mirajane preparing her voice.

(Play ´´A song for the road´´")

Mirajane signing surprised everyone. Nobody imagined that the thought girl could actually sing pretty well.

"So how about it?'' Asked Mirajane and she got Bobby and Kristen clapping.

"Beautiful. Mirajane that was beautiful." Said Bobby.

'I know. If you guys wants to give me the main role I happily accepted." Said Mirajane with a smirk.

"Wow calm down. We aren´t giving the role at first, this is very hard to happen. But you really blow us away. We will keep in mind you and later if we don´t find another person we will contact you." Said Kristen explaining the process.

"Sure." Said Mirajane walking out stage.

"What Mira gets the role already?" Asked Natsu irritated that Mira already got the big part.

"I told you babies. I always get on top. Right Ezra ?" Said Mira with a smile of victory. While Erza was holding to not attack Mira.

"Technically you didn´t get the role. You were put on the list and they still are going to the casting. So is very possibly of…" Said Erza.

"What? Just because you didn´t get the part you refuse to accept that I am better singer?" Said Mira all irritated.

"No. I am the better singer." Said Erza now with less patient.

"Let´s fight here." Said Mira showing of her magic.

"Sure." Said Erza ready to brawl.

"No." Said Elsa freezing both girls before they wreck the place that they spent the whole day fixing.

"What." Said both Mira and Erza in shock to see their body freeze in huge blocks of ice.

"I had to. We worked all day to fix this place, only to have you guys to destroy over some rivalry. That's nut and I´m stopping this with my magic." Said Elsa a bit confident and shy.

"Good Elsa." Said Gray with a smile. Finally, someone that could stop Erza and Mira.

"Yeah." Said Natsu all excited to see the two thought girls being stopped by a newcomer.

"She right. I didn´t behave like a true mage." Said Erza calming herself.

"You won this round Ice queen." Said Mira with a death glare.

"Honestly this is…" Said Elsa with a deep breath of exhausting.

'Elsa you´re next." Said Bobby surprising Elsa

"Me?"

"Go on Elsa." Said Natsu pushing Elsa to the stage.

"But…I never sing before. To people I mean." Said Elsa all red of embarrassed.

'Is ok pretend like they are in underwear. Like Gray there." Said Lisanna pointing at Gray already in underwear.

"What?" Asked Elsa and saw her teacher already in underwear.

"Dammit." Said Gray all embarrassed.

"Put your clothes back before someone sees you." Said Erza trying to get off the ice.

"Do you think I like this?'' Said Gray all red and angry.

"Come on Elsa. This is good for you. Sometimes magics is connected to feeling and if you don´t confront them, you´re never gonna see what you are capable to do." Said Cana.

'Really?" Asked Elsa with some doubts looking at the stage.

'Yes. We saw what you can do when scared." Said Levy remembering Elsa berserk moment.

"Ok. But if I went berserk?" Asked Elsa

"You have your gloves." Said Elfman.

"Ok." Said elsa now calmer. She had some hesitation and walk to the mic.

"Alright. Show us what you got." Said Bobby

"What do I do? I don´t know any songs. Unless." Said Elsa remembering a song.

"This a song from my birth kingdom." Said Elsa preparing her voice.

"Ok. Sing it." Said Kristen.

(Play ´´All is Found´´)

The voice of Elsa basically put everyone on shock. Their jaws dropped of how beautiful Elsa singing voice was. It was like an angel of the heaves. The fairy Tail gang were amused by this, while Bobby and Kristen were in tears.

"So." Asked Elsa nervous for the responses.

Clap, Clap, Clap.

"Beautiful. Austading." Said Bobby all animated.

"Oh…really." Said Elsa with a smile

"Elsa. Thank you so much. I never do this, but I made up my mind." Said Bobby.

"On what?" Asked Elsa

"We want you for the main role of the dark mage. You got the main role."" Said Bobby pointing at Elsa.

"What !" Screamed most of the Fairy Tail group, while Erza was literally frozen in shock.

**Hey. So yeah, Elsa started her training and I entered the first arc for her. For me I see her getting better with her magic is to be more open and social with others, she still gonna keep the gloves because I think is the only thing that still prison her of fear of hurting others. And yes the idea of her staring in a musical might be corny, but I think is funny.**

**Next chapter is the continuation of this musical arc. But she will be getting into fights and more cool stuff later.**

**Also, another, she will develop a relationship with someone from Fairy Tail. But spoiler alert is not Gray. This would be way too much easy.**


	4. Guild Q

"Uh, Elsa are you ok?" Asked Bobby confused. Elsa was literally so shocked that she got Frozen on stage.

"I think you broke her." Said Natsu seeing that Elsa wasn't responding.

"Oh, dear." Said Elfman nervous upon seeing Elsa.

"We need to wake her up." Said Lisanna worried.

"I am on it." Said Natsu running to the stage where he punched Elsa in the face.

Punch.

"Ouch. Natsu." Said Elsa back to reality.

"Problem solved." Said Natsu cleaning his hand.

"Natsu…" Said Elsa all angry releasing a huge amount of snow that covered the boy.

"AAAAAH." Scream Natsu.

After that, the rest of the Fairy Tail gang went to help out Elsa.

"What happens?" Asked her.

"You got the main role, Elsa. We can give you the script and start talking about rehearsals. So, the thing is…" Said Kristen already wanting to talk about a contract.

"Wait up." Said Elsa stopping that scene

"Huh." Said both husband and wife confused.

"Sorry, Bobby. Sorry, Kristen. But I don´t know if I can do it." Said Elsa all red. That made everyone so confused because Elsa was seen to like to sing on stage.

"Why not sweetie?" Asked Kristen

"I´m scared of crowds and to release my magic on them. It will be…'' Said Elsa getting more nervous, freezing the area surrounding her, scaring the Fairy Tail gang.

"_She still scared even at this moment."_ Thought Erza

"Elsa starting to get scared again.'' Said Elfman seeing this.

"Again? What a giant chicken she is." Said Mirajane all irritated

'Stop with the names Mirajane. Elsa is trying to cooperate with her feelings at moments, she doesn't full control of her magic yet." Said Erza trying to defend Elsa from the white-haired girl insults.

"Bobby, don´t you wanna cast somebody else? "Asked Kristen in a whisper.

"No dear. She is perfect, she has a good voice, timing, and overall look." Said Bobby answering quite loud.

"I can hear you from hear Bobby." Said Elsa with sweat in her head.

"Oh boy." Said Bobby all embarrassed.

Since it appears to be a serious talk Erza step forward.

"I´m sorry mister Lopez if you make deals with my guildmate you will have to talk to me first. I´m the one in charge of this group." Said Erza.

"What! I will show that tin can." Said Mirajane all angry that Erza declared herself the leader.

"Hold her." Said Gray. Him, Natsu, and Elfman jump to hold her but it was useless

"Your weak ass holding me. Please." Said her beating the three boys in a second.

"Ouch." Said the three boys all beaten.

"Listen here…" Said Mirajane on the stage alongside Erza and Elsa.

"_Oh no."_ Thought Erza, Mira angry was a very bad thing.

''_Not again."_ Thought Elsa annoyed.

"You told me that I was the best choice for the role. And now you giving to her?" Said Mira all pissed pointing at Elsa.

"I´m sorry Mirajane but…" Said Kristen trying to calm the girl, but Bobby decides to give a more reasonable explanation.

"We didn´t say that you got the role. This in an audition, there are many stages that you need to face before you got in front of the stage. You wouldn´t believe how many choices we have to go through before the opening night." Said him.

Elsa and Erza were just staring at the girl who was making a scene.

'It is a harsh process. But if you wanna we can give you a smaller role…" Said Kristen trying to calm the girl, but she started to scream.

'I DON´T WANNA SMALL ROLE. I'm OUT. ELFMAN, LISANNA WE´RE LEAVING.'' Scream Mira leaving the theater all pissed. She even broke the door of the place.

"Yes, big sis." Said Elfman all embarrassed.

'I´m sorry about that." Said Lisanna.

And so, the three siblings leaving the theater-making an awkward moment.

"Man, Mira is a jerk." Said Natsu

"Talk about a sore loser.' Said Gray

"Well, that happens." Said Cana

"Tomorrow she is gonna be ten times worst. We know how she is when she doesn´t get what she wants." Said Levy

"You right Levy.'' Said Cana worried. Last time that happen Mira chased then with a hammer.

Back to Elsa and Erza.

"Now Elsa." Said Bobby trying to get back to the negotiation.

"Yes." Said the blonde

"Would you like the role?" Said Bobby.

"Well…." Said Elsa with difficult to respond

"It is your decision." Said Erza patting Elsa in the shoulder.

Elsa then had what appear to be the biggest decision that she had so far.

"_What I do? I love to sing but sing to a bunch of people might trig my powers. No, I need to train more. I didn´t come here to have fun. I am going to become a queen, I need training."_ Thought her very seriously.

"Sorry, Bobby. I refuse." Said Elsa surprising everyone.

"What." Said the Fairy Tail gang.

"What." Said the couple Mopez.

"Elsa why?" Asked Erza.

"I came here to train my magic. Not act. I´m sorry but this is not why was I sent here." Said Elsa all serious.

"What is she talking about?" Asked Natsu

"I need to speak to her about this." Said Gray looking at his friend/student

"But Elsa…'' Said Bobby trying to persuade but his wife decides to talk.

"Bobby let me handle this." Said Kristen.

'OK. Dear." Said Bobby thinking that his wife was better who handle this.

"Elsa is great that you are really dedicated to becoming a mage. I hear Fairy Tail is the home of such powerful ones." Said Kristen with a smile.

'You be Mrs. Krsiten, Fairy Tail is the best." Said Natsu which made Kristen giggled.

"Sure. So, I how about we give a one week time to decide if you wanna accepted the role or not." Said Kristen a deadline.

"A week?'' Said Elsa confused.

'I think is enough time." Said Erza also approving.

"Perfect. In the meantime, Bobby and I will continue to do auditions for the rest of the musical. You will still be our pick for the dark mage, but even after the time passes you don´t wanna, we will move on. How about it ?" Said Kristen.

"Huh." Said Elsa all nervous about her decision.

"Elsa. This is your decision" Said Erza with a smile.

Elsa saw her friends and the couple all waiting for an answer, so she finally gave one.

"I will think about it." Said Elsa.

'Great. We will circle you for the major role." Said Bobby.

"Alright." Said Elsa.

"First mission and Elsa got a leading role. How can she be so lucky?" Asked Natsu.

"She has charisma." Said Levy.

"And I don´t have?" Said Natsu with a smirk.

"Huh…" Said Levy, Cana, and Gray acting like they were trying to find any charisma in Natsu.

"Screw you guys I´m out of here." Said Natsu.

"Let´s go Elsa." Said Erza.

"Right.' Said Elsa.

'Oh, by the way. Maybe we will pass on your guild in the next week to speak to you and show a little bit what we from the theater district can do." Said Kristen surprising everyone.

"Really?' Said the Fairy Tail gang.

"Really?'' Said Bobby confused.

"Yeah Bobby." Said Kristen.

"Ok. We will be waiting for you two in Fairy Tail." Said Erza.

"That's great. Bye." Said Kristen

'Bye, Mrs. Kristen. Bye Bobby;" Said Natsu leaving the theater alongside the rest of the Fairy Tail kids.

"Bye kids." Said Kristen.

As soon as the fairy tail mages left, Bobby and Kristen decided to talk about Elsa.

"Kristen what are you planning?" Asked Bobby. He knew his wife.

"Elsa is such a great potential. I will not let her waste her energy." Said Kristen all serious and dramatic. Making Bobby concerned.

"Don´t talk like that you sound…'' Said Bobby worried,

"I´m not kidnaping her Bobby. We need to show her the magic of the theater district." Said Kristen.

"And how are we are going to do this?" Asked Bobby

"Call Ricky. Ask him for some puppets;" Said Kristen with a smile.

"Oh boy. It's time for that again." Said Bobby. It was time to for some puppets to teach Elsa lessons about life.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

The Strassus sibling had comeback earlier from the mission most thanks to Mira temper. Even when Macao asked how the mission was she throw a chair at him.

"Mira-nee." Said Elfman and Lisanna worried about their sister's temper.

"That damn blondie cry baby. Stealing the spotlight. Once the next S-Class event happens I will crush her and Erza like bugs.'' Said Mira all pissed off.

"Great now she put another girl in her rival list." Said Lisanna worried.

Makarov once hearing the chaos throw out by the white-haired girl decide to show up.

"Hello, kids." Said the master.

"Hi master' Said Elfman and Lisanna.

"Where is the rest of your group?" Asked Makarov.

"Probably still auditioning." Said Lisanna.

"Auditioning?" Said Makarov with a confused look

"Yes. After we help clean the theater the couple who worked on the play ask if we wanna star in.'' Said Elfman.

"Oh, that's great. Did you all auditioned?" Asked the master.

'Well…" Said Lisanna and Elfman worried. Once Mirajane saw that her siblings were too scared to say anything she decided to speak up.

'The deal is old man. I blew their minds with my voice but then miss frozen gloves shows up and stole my role." Said Mirajane.

"But they ask if wanna do another one." Said Elfman.

'Hell no. The lead is the most important." Said Mira.

"So Elsa is gonna be on the musical?" Asked Makarov.

'I think we don´t know yet." Said Lisanna

Soon enough the rest of the group arrived at the guild.

"We´re back.'' Said Natsu

'What happens to you Macao?" Asked Gray seeing Macao all covered in bandages.

"Mira…" Said Macao pointing at the very pissed of girl.

"Oh. She with that temper again. Well better not risky, to the forest." Said Natsu going to the forest.

"Why is he going to the forest?" Asked Elsa.

"He trains there every day." Said Gray.

"Oh. Like you and me in the mountains.' Said Elsa.

"Yes. By the way tomorrow before training we buy your gear of training. So, no more embarrassment.' Said Gray remembering his promises.

'Yes, Gray-sensei." Said Elsa with a smile.

"_She looks so happy."_ Thought Gray.

Makarov upon seeing the rest of the gang decides to talk to them.

"Well, Erza. I believe your mission was a success." Said Makarov.

"Yes. We help clean theater, fixed, and even auditioned." Said Erza.

"Oh yes. I heard that Elsa got a part. So, tell me girl, when is the show so I can schedule earlier?" Asked Makarov to the blonde girl.

'Well, the thing is master… I told them to wait because I need to think over.'' Said Elsa all confused.

"Why Elsa. This seen a great deal for you.'' Said Makarov trying to understand the decision.

'_Not mention money._'' Thought Makarov, some extra cash would really be a good help.

"I came here to become a mage, not sing, and dance. I need to think about it.'' Said Elsa all stern.

Makarov saw that while Elsa was trying to act serious, he could see the indecisions in her face. She needs to talk with someone about her about decisions.

"Huh. Elsa comes to my office; I need to speak with you.'' Said Makarov getting an idea.

"Alright.' Said Elsa.

"You kids are free to do whatever you want." Said Makarov to the kids.

'Right master.'' Said the kids relaxing while Elsa accompanies Makarov.

Makarov Office

Elsa sat again on the visitor chair that Makarov had in his office for his guest so she could relax. Elsa still had a lot of thoughts regarding her decision, she needs no she must prepare to control her magic at any cost. One day she will lead people and she doesn´t wanna turn them all into ice cubes.

"You see a little tense Elsa.'' Said Makarov observing the girl.

"I am master. I don't know what do?" Said Elsa being honest.

"You are your own person. What is the problem in taking the offer? I heard you have a good voice.'' Said Makarov serving some tea.

"I think I do. But I shouldn´t be goofing off, I need to be very serious. You know that I am going to be a queen someday.'' Said Elsa looking at the drink.

"I know and its already an honor to train yourself. Majesty.'' Said Makarov with a laugh.

'Please don´t be formal with me master. I´m still a princess.'' Said Elsa.

"And a young one. You need to take your choices. Tell me Elsa, if you were in Arendelle what you were been up to right now?'' Asked Makarov.

"Royal classes. Learning history. Training with horses. Staying in my room, far from my sister." Said Elsa saying the last part very sad.

"Here is different from Arendelle. You can fight back your enemies, be a little vulgar but not much, and be together with so many friends.'' Said Makarov.

'I wish I had my parents to talk to.'' Said Elsa all sad.

"Oh, but we can do that.'' Said Makarov now having a smile.

"What! How?'' Asked Elsa.

''Come with me.'' Said Makarov to another part of his office, where a lacrimar ball was held.

"What is that?" Asked Elsa seeing the weird crystal ball.

'This is a Lacrima ball. Is a magic item that allows people to communicate from far away? The night we meet I gave your parents a lacrima ball in order to talk to them.'' Explained Makarov

'Really! I gonna speak to my parents.'' Asked Elsa in shock

"Sure, my sweetie girl. Now I need to make this thing to work.'' Said Makarov hitting the Lacrima ball expecting to work but instead didn't do anything.

'Huh,'' Said Elsa confused. She imagined seeing something cool but there was nothing.

'Is gonna work. I just…' Said Makarov hitting the Ball again to make sure it worked. For a magic item, this needed some repair.

"There.'' Said Makarov finally making the thing to work.

"Ok.'' Said Elsa seeing the ball glowing a weird light as if trying to find reception.

**Arendelle kingdom**

The king and queen were both in their room of the royal palace posing for a lovely portrait with an artist nearby making the painting.

'This was a good idea honey.'' Said Agnaar striking a pose.

"I realized we didn´t have any kind of portrait like this.'' Said Iguna

'Do you think Anna is ok?'' Asked Agnaar

'She is fine. I heard that she is her room studying.'' Said Iguna imagining her little daughter studying.

**Anna**

The young red-haired girl had sneaked out of her room from her studies and was now in the kitchen with no person there to take her out. From there she made a mess with flour and water in order to make ´´a summer snowman´´

'Hello there. I'm summer Olaf and I love the beach.'' Said Anna making a voice for Summer Olaf.

"Yeah, the beach is fun.'' Said Anna hugging Olaf, getting herself all dirty.

**Agnaar and Iguna**

"I am happy that she is at least trying.'' Said Agnaar.

'Yes dear.'' Said Iguna.

While the two were still doing their painting a weird sound was head in ther closet.

Kring

'Your majesty. What sound is that?' Asked the painter.

"Is in the closest.'' Said Iguna.

"Could it be…'' Said Agnaar remembering the ball that Makarov gave him and Iguna that would be used to communicate. It might be communication for them.

"Pierre, we need to be alone." Said Iguna sending the painter away.

'Yes, your majesty.'' Said the painter leaving the king and queen.

Agnaar and Iguna see that ball glowing and have no idea of what do to.

"The ball is calling?" Asked Agnaar.

'Yeah. It must be Makarov wanting to talk about Elsa.'' Said Iguna.

"Well how does this work?" Asked Agnaar all confused.

'I guess if we touched.'' Said Iguna.

Agnaar touched and soon Makarov face appeared in the ball.

'Hello, is this thing on?" Asked Makarov looking at his own Lacrima.

"Uh, sir Makarov.' Said Iguna seeing Makarov closed up face.

'Oh, my apologies your highness.' Said Makarov feeling embarrassed.

'" Where is…' Asked Agnaar looking for his daughter.

'Hi mama. Hi papa.'' Said Elsa talking in the lacrima.

"Elsa.'' Said Agnar and Iguna all happy in seeing their daughter.

"Look at you. So…free.' Said Iguna all happy seeing Elsa with normal clothes but still wearing her gloves.

"What is that in your chest?'' Asked Agnaar seeing a weird tattoo in his daughter's chest.

''Is my fairy Tail symbol. Pretty cool huh.'' Said Elsa with a smile.

'Well.'' Said Agnaar kind confused, he never imagined his daughter with tattoos

"Is not permanent. She can take off with some alcohol.'' Said Makarov calming the king.

"Oh.'' Said Agnaar calmer.

"Elsa is so good to see you again. How is the situation there in this Magic guild?" Asked Iguna

"Great. Me and my friend Gray is teaching me magic. I am not doing many damages as I was in Arendelle.'' Said her all happy.

"That's great sweetie.'' Said Agnaar all happy that his daughter was making progress.

"Thank you so much mister Makarov.'' Said Iguna bowing.

"I promise to take care of the young princess and I kept my world.'' Said Makarov

"You are a gentle soul.'' Said Iguna with a tear in her eyes.

"Thank you, your majesty.'' Said Makarov.

Agnaar then saw his daughter with a sorrowful face.

"Elsa is something wrong?' Asked him.

'Yes. Today we were doing a job and I did an audition for a musical." Said her

'A musical?" Said both king and queen.

'Yes. It was silly.'' Said Elsa.

'No sweetie. This is great. What happen?'' Asked Iguna

'I sang your song and they gave me the main role.'' Said Elsa

"Really. Elsa this is great.'' Said Iguna all happy.

"No is not. I came here to become a mage, not an actress.'' Said Elsa all serious.

"You right Elsa. I´m sure that they will find another person to sing in the musical. You must keep practicing your magic until is ready.'' Said Agnaar being strict, that was the whole reason.

"Yes, papa.'' Said Elsa.

Iguna seeing her daughter's face decided to have a talk mother to daughter.

"Honey can I have a moment alone with Elsa.'' Said Iguna to her husband.

"Yes.'' Said Agnaar leaving their room.

Iguna gives her daughter a nod face and she knew what to do.

'Uh, mister Makarov.'' Said Elsa asking for her master to leave the room.

'Oh ok. I will leave…my office.'' Said Makarov realizing how sad that sounded. Being asked to leave your our office because of a girl.

"Sorry master.'' Said Elsa with a laugh.

After Makarov left the room, Elsa and Iguna were talking to each other, face to face thanks to the Lacrima Ball.

'Elsa, why don´t you wanna participate in the musical?" Asked Iguna

"Because it is silly mother. I am not a singer.'' Said Elsa.

"I heard you sing Elsa. You have an amazing voice. Is a gift.'' Said Iguna with a smile.

"Really.'' Said Elsa confused not wanting to believe.

'Yes.' Said Iguna with a smile.

"But…'' Said Elsa ready to make an agrumust but Iguna was quick to responde.

'I can see that you are having double thoughts. But I just wanna say that if you don´t take this chance you will be forever regretful. I had my share of that.'' Said Iguna.

'Really mother.'' Said Elsa surprised.

"Yes. But you are not having that, do you hear?"' Asked Iguna with a face.

"Oh ok.'' Said Elsa with a confused expression.

'Elsa. Look into yourself, you always love to sing for us and Anna. This will make you more open to people and don´t be afraid of crows.'' Said Iguna with a smile.

"But...'' Said Elsa again try to talk about her magic, but Iguna stopped her.

"There magic is not an issue. It might annoyed them but they are not gonna charge at you.'' Said Iguna.

''She is right. They are gonna charge at me since I am your master.' Said the voice of Makarov outside of the Office. He was probably peeping their conversation.

'Master!'' Said Elsa with red checks.

"Sorry. I will be in the bar.'' Said Makarov.

"Dawn old man.'' Said Elsa irritated.

"Elsa did you just curse?" Said Iguna surprised. Elsa got all nervous and ready to give explanation.

'No mother. This is…' Said Elsa but her mother instead of feeling sad for the expression, was happy.

'This is great. It means they are interacting with your friends. Embrace your friends and the stuff you couldn't do as a princess. You can train your magic but still have a normal life.'' Said Iguna making her daughter feeling all better.

"Right mother.'' Said Elsa all happy.

"Good. Love you.'' Said Iguna.

"Love you too." Said Elsa.

As soon as the Lacrima Ball turned off. ending the transmission. Elsa wanted to talk more with her parents, but it was enough for now.

Soon Makarov appear again in his office but with a mug of beer this time.

"Feeling a little better.'' Asked Makarov.

'Yes.'' Said Elsa with a smile.

"Good now the decision to star in the musical is all yours. But you need to decided quick, you don't know how difficult the show business life is. I tried sometimes having the other brats try to do a play and it ended up in disaster.'' Said Makarov remembering that disaster, only the beer would make him forget.

'What happen?' Asked Elsa.

"What you think?" Said Makarov with a tired face. Elsa pretty much got the message.

"Oh yeah.'' Said Elsa only imagining the troubles that this production might got.

"Well I guess today practice is enough for you. I suggest you go back to Cana and Levy.'' Said Makarov.

"Right. See ya master.'' Said Elsa leaving the office.

'Bye Elsa.'' Said Makarov waving.

**The next day**

After her training routine with Gray (now with her new battle gear, so she is not almost naked) Elsa was just relaxing in the guild while drinking some refreshment with Cana and Erza. Honestly today Elsa decided to just relax and train a little more later. However, everything stopped when two people entered the guild.

"Excuse we are looking for a young blond girl named Elsa.'' Said a woman to Macao and Wakaba.

'Oh she is right there.'' Said Wakaba pointing at Elsa who was with the other girls.

"Thanks.'' Said a man.

"Elsa.'' Said the voices.

"Who…'' Said Elsa confused who was calling her and she gasp in who it was.

''Bobby, Kristen! What are you two doing in Fairy Tail?'' Said Elsa in shock in seeing the couple in the guild.

"Well since you haven't given a callback into our offer we decided to show you, how powerful the theater can be.'' Said Bobby.

"Whoa Elsa impressed them so much that they go after her.'' Said Natsu in surprise.

'I am not surprised. After hearing that voice, I can see many people chasing her.'' Said Erza.

'Hey is Bobby and Mrs. Kristen.'' Said Lisanna.

"Oh, look honey is the rest of the gang that helped us out.'' Said Kristen.

"Nice to see you all again.'' Said Erza.

"Is your master here? We want to speak with him for a minute.'' Asked Bobby.

"Oh, wait a second. GRAMPS!" Scream Gray making the two confused.

"What is it now brat. I am in the middle of…'' Said Makarov storming out of the bathroom all grumpy but then he saw the two newcomers

'Hello there.'' Said Bobby all weird out by that scene, while Kristen was red of embarrassment.

"Heee Heee. Hi.'' Said Makarov with a sorrow laugh

"_Ignore that.''_ Thought both Husband and Wife

'Right. Anyway, we are Booby and Kristen Mopez, we are the ones that send that request a few days ago asking for a huge enough group to help us fix the theater.'' Said Kristen.

'Yes, I remember, and my brats said that they did best that they could.'' Said Makarov.

"You bet we did.'' Said Natsu.

'Also, we were blown away by the voice of one our members.'' Said Kristen refereeing to Elsa.

'Oh. I see.'' Said Makarov looking at the girl who was hiding.

"_Don't look.''_ Thought her all nervous.

'So, what do I own this pleasant visit from two people of the theater district?'' Asked him.

Bobby and Kristen kneel down to Makarov height and whisper something in his ear.

"Hum Hum.''

"What are they whispering?'' Asked Cana.

'I don't know.'' Said Levy

'Man, I wish I had good hearing.'' Said Natsu trying to clean his ear to hear but with no success.

'Must be blocked by all your wax.'' Said Gray.

"What did you say stripper?'' Asked Natsu ready to fight.

But in a chance of scene, Elsa freeze both boys so they could do their usual brawls.

"Enough.'' Said Elsa with not enough patience for that stuff.

'Wow.'' Said the girls (except Mira) impressed by that move.

"Nice move there Elsa.'' Said Cana.

'Yeah I guess seeing Erza doing that kind rub on me.'' Said Elsa with a laugh.

'Don't be silly. They are supposed to be friends not enemies, that's not the Fairy Tail way.'' Said Erza.

"Alright.'' Said Cana and Levy not knowing what to do?

Back to the talk.

'So what do you think?'' Asked Bobby.

'I think is an excellent idea.'' Said Makarov.

"Great we are calling the rest of the cast.'' Said Kristen leaving the guild.

'I will prepare the stage.'' Said Makarov.

"What's going on?' Asked Elfman seeing that something was up.

'Bobby, Kristen…'' Said Elsa all nervous in what those two were up too.

'Can those two losers leaves us alone.'' Said Mira all angry that Elsa was getting all the attention.

'Still mad about the audition big sis.'' Asked Lisanna

"You should relax more.'' Said Elfman

"What did you two said?" Said Mira all angry

'Nothing.'' Said the two younger small siblings in fear.

"Man, they really want Elsa in their musical.'' Said Macao impressed by all those people.

'I can't blame them. Elsa voice is so beautiful.'' Said Erza.

'Yeah. Almost like an angel.'' Said Cana.

'Stop guys. You are making me blush.'' Said Elsa all red.

"_She is adorable.''_ Thought most of the girls.

"Macao, Wakaba help me fix the stage." Said Makarov.

"Sure.'' Said the duo with nothing better to do.

A few minutes later

The Fairy Tail main stage was now all cleaned and ready for an event. Elsa was still a little embarrassed since all of that was Bobby and Kristen way to purse her to go be a part of their show. Honestly, she wanted to do it, just for the fun and the moment, but a big part of her was saying to keep training.

"Man, I can't wait to see this.'' Said Natsu excited.

"I never watch a theater production before. I am so nervous.'' Said Elfman.

"Calm there Elfman.'' Said Lisanna.

"Elsa are you ok?" Said Natsu seeing Elsa biting off her glove's fingers.

"No Natsu, I´m not. I am the whole reason for all this.'' Said Elsa all irritated.

"They really want you to be in their musical.'' Said Erza

"I guess Elsa really has a great talent to attract these people.'' Said Erza with a smile.

"Great now what? Models offer? Like anyone here outside me can have the body to be a hot model.'' Said Mira making every girl in the guild blush of embarrassment.

"Mirajane you are only 15. Your body is not fully grown.'' Said Erza all irritated.

"You are saying that because you gonna have a flat chest.'' Said Mira.

"Don't say that. I will have the perfect body.'' Said Erza defending herself.

"Is this really something to be arguing about? We are all preteens'' Said Elsa all confused.

'Elsa. Like Natsu and Gray these two are difficult to break apart.'' Said Levy all sad.

"_I guess I gonna need to live with this too.''_ Thought Elsa trying to not have a heached.

"My breasts are already growing. Soo you see that I am a bigger woman than you tin can.'' Said Mira poking at Erza chest just for mess with her.

"Don't say that. Macao, Wakaba which one of us has the bigger chest?'' Asked Erza to the two-man.

"WE ARE NOT ANSWERING THAT.'' Said the two horrified by that question.

"Now everybody sit up.'' Said Makarov instructing everyone.

"Alright Master.'' Said most of the guild.

"Come on Elsa. This could be fun.'' Said Cana cheering the girl up.

"Right.'' Said Elsa with a smile.

Soon Makarov starts talking.

"I Makarov Dreyar is honored to present a very creative duo that has made a named for themselves at the Theater district. The couple Robert and Kristen Mopez.''

Clap Clap Clap

"Hello Fairy Tail. The reason why we are here is because we were moved by the performance of a little cute ice mage.'' Said Bobby. Some members looked at Gray for some reason.

"They are talking about Elsa!" Said him all embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry Gray.'' Said the others.

"After that we offer her the role and she decided to think about it." Said Kristen

"I´m still thinking.'' Said Elsa.

"That's ok sweetie. However, to give a little kick we decide to show to you some scenes from our previous shows. Is called Guild Q.'' Said Kristen.

"Wait Guild Q!'' Said the older members.

"I heard it was a great success a few years ago.'' Said Macao.

"Yeah, the tickets were so high.'' Said Wakaba.

"Elsa if this doesn't change you and I don't know what will." Said Bobby

'Ok.'' Said Elsa accepting the challenge.

"Good. Guys, ready.'' Said Kristen to the actors.

"Yeah.'' Said a group of actors preparing their puppets. Who all have human appearance, but it appears to be more like plushies?

"What are those things?'' Asked Natsu weired out.

"Puppets.'' Said Lisanna with a smile.

"Let's start.'' Said Bobby as he start to play the piano.

**Guild Q theme (Similar to the song in Avenue Q. I´m not copying and pasting the songs, but basically is the same way of Avenue Q but with more fantasy setting)**

"Man, that song really speak to us.'' Said Macao laughing alongside Wakaba and Makarov.

"Yeah. We are not getting much these days.'' Said Wakaba.

"My wallet keeps getting thinner and thinner." Said Makarov all sad.

"So far this is good.'' Said Gray

'Yeah. Really catchy.'' Said Elsa.

**It´s sucks to be me**

"Wow. She said that.'' Said Erza blushing after hearing a curse word.

"Finally. Those puppets have guts.'' Said Mira laughing.

"That Rod guy is so funny'' Said Natsu

''You like that Nicky. A very lazy bum.'' Said Gray

"What did you say?" Said Natsu all angry.

'Quiet you two. I´m listening.'' Said Erza hitting the two boys.

"Who is that?" Asked Elsa seeing a weird guy in the show wearing a stripe uniform and hat backward (Yeah I didn't wanna just say Gary Coleman but in the same spirit).

'Oh, it was a very popular character a few years ago and now nobody cares.'' Said Cana.

"I guess this is their way to say that sometimes, life is not fair.'' Said Levy

"Yeah.'' Said most of the kids surprisingly getting this message really good.

**Purpose**

"My purpose is to find Ignell again.'' Said Natsu

"I am reaching the same level as Ur.'' Said Gray.

"I am going to protect my friends forever.'' Said Erza.

"I want…to reach somebody.'' Said Cana thinking about Gildarts.

'I wanna someday write a book.'' Said Levy

"I want to impress people with my skills.'' Said Lisanna.

"I wanna be strong as big sis.'' Said Elfman

"I don't need a purpose. I am already too awesome.'' Said Mira smirking.

"What about you Elsa? Do you have a purpose?''Asked Cana.

"Huh..'' Said Elsa silent.

Elsa thought about her duties at Arrendele. She had to come back and become the queen. But she need to control her magic, so her people don't see her as monster. So, she already knew what to say.

"Huh…control my magic.'' Said Elsa.

'Wow. You are really focused in your magic.'' Said Natsu

"I need it to control. Because of my sister." Said Elsa.

"Oh.''

"_For Anna.''_ Thought Elsa thinking about the girl.

**Magazines are for Porn (Yeah, I can't do Internet is for Porn, because they don't have it)**

"Don't listen Lisanna.'' Said Elfman covering his little sister ears.

'How disgusting.'' Said Erza insulted by the lyrics.

'That hairy monster is just like gramps and the rest of the old farts.'' Said Natsu.

"We are not perverts.'' Said the trio.

"Say that to your magazines.'' Said Gray with made the three blush.

**Special**

"Wow. That Lucy puppet is sure cute.'' Said Natsu

"How can you say that Natsu?' Said Lisanna all confused.

'I guess is because of the large…'' Said Natsu doing a pose and Mira already grabbed him by the collar.

'Don't you dare say that with my little sister here. Elfman is already scared.'' Said Mira

'" Such bad words.'' Said Elfman in the floor.

"Oh boy. Tonight, is gonna be a pain.'' Said Mira all irritated.

"Is every girl named Lucy always skank like that?" Asked Gray

'Gray!" Said the girls.

"What? I wanna know.'' Said Gray.

"I guess we need to meet Lucy.'' Said Natsu

**For Now**

"Yeah they are right. Everything is not forever.'' Said Erza with a smile.

"Except Fairy Tail. This place will stand forever.'' Said Natsu.

'You right Natsu.'' Said Levy.

"Elsa are…'' Said Cana seeing Elsa crying.

"you're crying.'' Said Cana with a laugh

'No, I´m not."' Said Elsa cleaning her tears.

"Oh Elsa. You got so moved by the music that you shared a tear.'' Said Cana still laughing

'No. Shut up.'' Said Elsa all red.

Clap Clap Clap

"Alright. This was awesome.'' Said Natsu,

'Yeah. Never seen something so cool as that.'' Said Gray

"Thank you, Jon, Stephanie, Ricky, and Jennifer.'' Said Bobby applauding the cast/puppeteers.

"As you all see. Puppets can be as crazy and as foul moth just like your guildmates.'' Said Kristen.

'No kidding. That musical only makes me see how much its suck to be old. I miss sharing my room with Bob and Goldmite.'' Said Makarov.

''So, you can skip rent.'' Said Macao and Wakaba with a laugh

'Shut up.'' Said the master all irritated.

''So, Elsa what do you think?'' Asked Bobby and soon the entire attention was around Elsa.

"That was amazing. I never saw anything like that. Your puppets were spectacular.'' Said Elsa.

'Yeah. You don't know how hard is to control those things with magic.'' Said Kristen.

"So, you wanna come to work on our show. We can work schedule so you can rehearse and train on the same day.'' Asked Bobby.

'She is gonna collapse of stress.'' Said Erza worried.

'I still don't know.'' Said Elsa

"Come on Elsa do it.'' Said Gray encouraging the girl

"Yeah. I wanna hear you sing more.'' Said Natsu.

"Elsa, if that whole performance won't change your mind. This will.'' Said Kristen with a smile

"You be paid 30,000 jewels for night.'' Said Bobby revealing her payment.

"What.'' Said the guild in shock about the amount that she would gain.

"Yeah. This is an actor starting salary.'' Said Bobbby

"This is perfect. I can easily pay my part of the rent.'' Said Elsa

"Paying Rent suck doesn't it.'' Said Cana.

"Totally.'' Said Levy

"But this is professional work. So, what do you say?'' Asked Bobby and now everyone waited for Elsa final answer.

Elsa though for a while and with everyone around her constantly encouraging her it will be good to do something nice for them. She will have to work out her schedule so she could train and performed. Overall, she had a decision.

"Fine, I will do it.'' Said her

"Alright.'' Said everyone cheering up.

"Thank you, Elsa.'' Said Kristen

"You won't regret it.'' Said Bobby

"She accepted the offer.' Said Erza all proud of Elsa.

'Yeah.'' Said Levy and Cana.

"Way to go Elsa.'' Said Natsu

"You gonna be big.'' Said Lisanna.

"I can be your security if you want.'' Said Erza and soon everyone was upon her.

"Wow wow, guys calm down. I´m doing this to become more natural, after what Master said this makes sense.'' Said Elsa.

"Our friend an actress and singer. I can't believe.'' Said Lisanna all impressed.

"Me neither Lisanna.'' Said Elfmna.

"Alright, we see on rehearsals. Monday morning see you there'' Said Bobby explaining the schedule to the girl as soon him and her wife leave the guild.

"Bye.'' Said Kristen.

"Bye Bobby, Bye Kristen.'' Said Elsa.

"Well, Elsa. I guess your mother's advice came to great use.'' Said Makaroc with a smile on his face alongside Elsa.

"You right master.'' Said Elsa all happy. She now was going to do something completely different. Maybe singing wouldn't be that bad.

**This chapter might not be the best one, but this is the best that I can come up with it. After 2 or 3 chapters I am done with this theater arc.**

**I´m doing this so Elsa can have a background other than being a mage. Yes, she is gonna do more missions once she gets old but is the same way that some of the Fairy Tail mages do side jobs. Like Mira being a model, Laxus helping with storms and etc.**

**After this little arc, I´m reacting some Fairy Tail things with her involved. See you next time.**


	5. The Great Show

Elsa had comeback for the guild after another night of rehearsal. That would be why her face looked like death.

''Morning guys.'' Said Elsa with dark cycle on her eyes.

Everyone in the guild looked at the blond with a lot of worry

''Man, Elsa you look like crap.'' Said Natsu direct and receiving a mean glare of all the girls including Elsa.

''Thanks a lot, Natsu.'' Said Elsa with an annoying tone. She sits on a table.

''Here you go.'' Said Macao giving the girl a plate of breakfast.

''Thanks Macao.'' Said Elsa with a smile.

''Not mention sweetie hart.'' Said Macao with a smile.

While she was eating the rest of the Fairy Tail kids go near her.

''So, Elsa another full night of rehearsal?'' Asked Lisanna.

''Yeah. You know when I accepted that offer, I didn't expect to have the full experience. My throat is burning and I felling like Im sick over my own voice'' Said her drinking some hot tea.

''We love your voice Elsa.'' Said Levy.

''Yeah it is the best singing voice of the entire guild.'' Said Natsu

''Thanks guys. But for the theater people they demand way too much. Its not like here where is just punch and laugh.'' Said Elsa. She was probably mention of all the crazy stuff that happen in the guild.

''I don't understand what are you saying.'' Said Natsu confused.

''Is ok. Gray can we train today?'' Asked Elsa to her friend who was in only shorts.

''No, you are too tired. Go to sleep, we trained in the weekend two times over. This way we can pay off for your time wasted.'' Said him.

''But…' Said Elsa nervous. She hasn't trained in a few days; she need to get back in track.

''No but you can barely keep your eyes open. Cana, Levy.'' Said Gray to the two girls

''Yes Gray.'' Said the two. They were ready to escort Elsa back to their house

''Take Elsa home. She need sleep.'' Said Gray all seriously. Like a big brother.

''No, I am…uggh'' Said Elsa almost dropping to the floor.

''Elsa.'' Said Erza nervous, she was quick to catch her.

''Sorry guys.'' Said Elsa all sad. She really didn't mean to do that. She imagined when she becomes the queen of Arendelle she will be so busy, maybe this was training.

''Man, this is funny. Do it again Elsa.'' Said Natsu laughing

Elsa and some of the girls were annoyed that Natsu decide to laugh at that moment. Elsa filled of stress decide to talk back.

''Screw you dragon brat.'' Said Elsa to Natsu annoyed by his stupid request. That sentence got everyone by surprise. She expect to freeze Natsu, but he could escape quickly

She remember when Natsu told her about Igneel and she was amazed by the concept of Dragons in the world. She thought if she would ever meet a dragon. She also felt sorry for Natsu for being separated from Igneel, it's like her and Anna. But she wouldn't pat his head and feel sorry, Natsu could be a prick and she would not be all happy when he does something that she doesn't like. That's why she spout out her first curse.

''Wow.'' Said Erza surprised alongside everyone else. Since she came Elsa was the polite child and now, she is cursing.

''_I did it again.''_ Thought Elsa all nervous. She couldn't become a queen if she act like that.

''Hurray. Elsa is now learning to curse.'' Said Natsu all happy.

''This is not good for a lady.'' Said Erza.

''Yeah and she is starting to talk like Gray.'' Said Cana

''What can I say she takes after the teacher.'' Said Gray with a smile.

''_What am I doing?"_ Thought Elsa in horror.

''Elsa if you gonna insult it had to be stuff like. Ass face or Weird neck or….' Said Natsu spouting a bunch of stupidly. She didn't have time for that crap, she wanted to sleep. So, she froze Natsu mouth.

''I am gonna pretend I didn't hear any of this.'' Said her.

''Elsa go home and sleep. For me.'' Said Erza looking at Elsa in the eye with serious concern.

''Alright Erza.'' Said Elsa going back home with Cana and Levy.

The guild only looked at the blonde girl in worry. While Natsu was trying to burn the ice in his mouth.

For the next day's Elsa decide to go easy on her training. She need also to rehearsal and eat, she had to admit being an actress and a mage at the same time was not a fun job. She didn't have time to go to mission and her lessons with Gray were cut short and yet she felt dizziness.

''So tired.'' Said Elsa with her face on a table.

''Huh Elsa.''' Said Cana all nervous. She felt really worried about her roommate

'Can't talk, sleepy...' Said Elsa pretty much blacking out.

''She black out.'' Said Gray all worried.

''Wait a second.'' Said Natsu with a smirk on his face. Everyone didn't like this.

He then picked a pot full of water and put her hand inside.

''What are you doing Natsu?' Asked Erza.

''Wait for it she is gonna pee her pants.'' Said him with laugh

''Natsu.'' Said all the girls irritated that Natsu decide to prank Elsa in that state. The only one that didn't do it was Mira, she was observing everything. If Natsu do that again, she might beat him up.

Erza then beats out Natsu for that prank

''Are you an idiot?'' Asked her.

''Yeah what makes you do stuff like that.'' Said Levy all irritated

''oh, come on…'' Said Natsu trying to defend himself however he stop to see that his prank had already happen but not in the way that he intend it.

Instead of Elsa peeing in her pants she froze the entire pot. It looked the thing was tossed to a mountain full of ice.

''Did she froze the entire pot?'' Asked Levy with a sweat drop

''Yeah.'' Said Gray also confused.

''Oh, man Gramps is gonna be mad at me.'' Said Natsu worried.

And just like that Makarov was near them and he overhead the conversation.

''What did you do this time brat?" Asked Makarov all grumpy

''Elsa did ti.'' Said Natsu running for his life

Makarov saw the poor blonde girl drooling at her sleep while her hand was stuck to a frozen pot.

''Ooh poor child.'' Said Makarov.

Mira saw that and throw a paper ball at Elsa with the intention of waking her up.

''Huh…did I sleep again?'' Said her all nervous

Elsa then realize that one of her hand was heavy and that's when she saw the bucket. It didn't take a flitch for her to take of her hand, but she was still angry

''Who put this pot of water in my hand? My glove is all wet" Asked her looking at her friends and saw one familiar pink haired boy trying to escape.

''Natsu.'' Said Elsa all cold stopping the boy in his track. And sure, to be sure the guild had become cold again

''Oh no.' Said him all nervous. For him Elsa could be as dangerous as Mira and Erza.

''Natsu were you trying to make me pee?' Asked Elsa all mad. She remember Anna trying to do that to her when they were little and let's just say it didn't end up great for the red-haired girl.

''Ha…' Said Natsu trying to make a run for it.

''Where are you going?" Said Gray making an Ice floor so Natsu couldn't run. And in just a second he was caught by Erza. Who was also angry.

''What do you want us do to with him Elsa?" Asked Erza holding the boy by the scarf.

'''Im tired. I'm not gonna freeze him or anything like that.'' Said Elsa rubbing her eyes.

''Oh great;'' Said Natsu relief.

''So Erza. Teach him a lesson.'' Said Elsa with a smirk in her smile.

Was moments like that Elsa felt completely different from where she was in Arendelle. Sure, she was sweet and polite in Fairy Tail, but like her master said she could go out here and opportunity like that she wasn't going to let.

''Huh.'' Said Natsu with a sweat of fear.

''With pleasure Elsa.' Said Erza bring down her judgment.

Natsu was getting serious beaten while everyone just watch in amusement.

''Aah. Ouch. Argh.''

She knew that one day she might have to leave the guild but for now she enjoyed these weird moments like they were perfect memories.

A full minute passed.

''This will teach you to not prank others'' Said Erza adjusting her clothes.

''My…boy.'' Said Natsu in pure pain while the other laughs.

''Elsa.'' Said Makarov coming over to the blonde girl.

''Hey master.'' Said Elsa.

''long night of rehearsal?' Asked Makarov seeing the dark circles in her eyes.

''Yeah. I ended up like 2 in the morning. I don't know how actors to this stuff.' Said her rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.

''Because they are train since kids to handle this sort of things.'' Said Levy

''True'' Said Elsa agreeing.

''Elsa come to my office. I have a secret bed that I use to sleep when I too tired.'' Said Makarov offering Elsa a better place to sleep.

''What!" Said most of the guild in shock to hear that.

''You had that all the time and never told us?" Said Natsu still on the floor.

''That is my bed. Over my dead body that you are going to sleep thee.'' Said Makarov all serious.

''No master I aaaaah.'' Said Elsa yawing a little bit not realizing she had released some magic.

Elsa then open her to see a bunch of ice covering the guild again. With most of the mages shivering.

''Ops.'' Said Elsa with a guilt look

''Elsa.'' Said the kids annoyed by that.

''Is ok. I will take a nap. My rehearsal is only at night.'' Said Elsa accepting the offer. Maybe tonight wasn't gonna be as long as next one.

**Next day**

Elsa appeared to the guild looking healthier and well slept than previous day. She even came with Cana and Levy this time.

''Good morning everybody.'' Said Elsa

''Well someone seen more alive this time.'' Said Macao with a smile to see that.

''Yeah everything thanks to a very good night of sleep and not so late rehearsal.'' Said Elsa with a thumb up.

''Alright.'' Said Macao happy for the girl

''Gray can we train today?'' Asked Elsa.

''Ok let me just finish my breakfast and then we go.' Said Gray

''Alright I go get ready.'' Said the girl going to get chanced.

''Hey Gray, how is Elsa doing?" Asked Erza wanting to know how her development was going.

''Better than me in my early days. She has shown some improvement and control over some of the ice maker spells and her emotions are in control. Is just not mention the gloves or her sister.'' Said Gray being honest

''that's good to hear.'' Said Erza.

''I don't care. That brat is never gonna make it to S Class with a weak magic like that.'' Said Mira with her annoyed tone.

''Oh, come Mira. Every magic can be S Class you know that.'' Said Gray annoyed by the mean girl

''Whatever losers.'' Said her going off.

''She keeps getting worst every day.'' Said Erza in worry for Mira.

''Gray Im ready.'' Said Elsa already in training gear.

''Alrigth lets go.'' Said Gray

''Be careful with her gray.'' Said macao

''Yeah we don't wanna see that little cutie be a stripper like you.'' Said Wakaba.

''Huh…'' Said Elsa just wondering if she is gonna end up striping down like Gray

''Is a stupid habit! I blame everything on Ur.'' Scream Gray all red

''I don't think is good to blame the dead.'' Said Levy.

''Elsa lets go.' 'Said Gray.

''Alright.'' Said Elsa.

Makarov looked upon seeing the duo of ice mages leaving the guild. While Elsa was better today than the others ones, he was still very concern about the girl health.

''Master are you ok?" Asked Natsu

''Yeah just thinking about Elsa.'' Said him

''We all are. She is overload with things to do.'' Said Cana.

''_And she is gonna become a queen someday. I need to make her have free time.'''_ Thought Makarov in worry. He heads to his office to make some calls.

''We are you going gramps?'' Asked Laxus.

''My office. I need ot make some calls.'' Said him.

''Alright.'' Said Laxus going back to relax.

Makarov entered in his office and picked his Lacrima vision to make a call to the couple of song writer Bobby and Kristen Mopez.

''Hello…' Said Makarov to the two

''Oh, hi mister Makarov.'' Said Bobby smiling alongside Kristen

''Bobby, Kristen is so nice to see both of you again.'' Said him.

''Sure. Is something about Elsa? Is she sick or something? Because she has a rehearsal at night.'' Asked Kristen all worried

''Elsa is fine. She ok.'' Said Makarov

''Oh great. So what is this about?" Asked Bobby

Makarov then explained his worry about Elsa. She was getting overload with the rehearsal; he knew that this was stander in the theater community, but Elsa wasn't able to balance all that. She need a time to relax before rehearsals.

''I understand.' Said Bobby a little sad.

''I yeah sometimes we are very used to have professional child actor working with us. And Elsa also has mage duties.'' Said Kristen

''Now she isn't getting off the musical. She appear to be loving being there, is just the hours are not great with her. Is making her very grumpy.' Said Makarov.

''I understood. You don't imagine how many curse words actors can say in the morning on rehearsals.'' Said Bobby remeberign all that screaming.

''Show business isn't easy.'' Said Kristen with a smile.

''I am not a man of this area. But I am worried about one of my kids. Elsa still wants to be in your show but you two need to figure out how to make this work in her favor.'' Said Makarov

''Alright'' Said Bobby.

''We will talk to her more tonight after rehearsal.'' Said Kristen

''I am glad we talk. I am very careful about the health of my children.' Said Kristen

''You are a good parent.'' Said Bobby

''Yes…I am.'' Said Makarov with a proud smile.

**Next day**

Elsa appeared in the guild once more with a good smile and not a grumpy and freezing everything inside face. She was looking like she always do.

''Well someone is in a good mod today.'' Said Erza.

''Yeah nothing is freezing.'' Said Natsu

''Is because she has control guys.'' Said Gray annoyed by that.

''Gray your clothes.'' Said Cana seeing Gray only in shorts.

''Dammit.'' Said Gray annoyed

Elsa smiled in seeing the usual confusion of her guild. She sat on a table and prepares to eat breakfast.

''Is ok guys. Im fine.'' Said Elsa.

''So not long rehearsal?" Asked Erza.

''No. It ended at 23 but it was enough for me to have a good night of sleep.'' Said Elsa.

''This is great.'' Said Levy

''Yeah, the schedule they made makes everything better for me.'' Said Elsa relieved that she can now relax and not worry about late nights of rehearsals. She even show her long and kind confusing schedule.

''This is so complicated to read.'' Said Natsu

''Is because you need a brain to understand this moron.'' Said Mira

''mira.'' Said her siblings

''_Just ignore her._'' Thought Elsa.

''I am so happy to hear that Elsa.'' Said Cana

''Yeah now you don't have to wake us in at midnight.'' Said Levy

''Thank you for your patience girls. You are the best roommates anyone could ever ask for it.'' Said Elsa.

''You're welcome.'' Said both girls.

''Good morning Elsa.' Said Makarov seeing Elsa.

''Morning master.'' Said Elsa.

''So, I see someone is very well rested today.'' Said Makarov with a smile

''Yes, I slept very well last night.'' Said her.

''_So, I guess my talk really worked.''_ Thought him

''Elsa can I ask how is your magic doing?" Asked Makarov changing the talk.

''Huh…'' Said Elsa trying to explain. She is better than she was at her kingdom but not at proper control.

''She is doing great gramps you know why? Because of me.'' Said Gray

''_What a showoff.''_ Thought most of the gang

''So, shall I see?'' Asked Makarov.

''Hum...'' Said Elsa confused.

''I wanna see how far you had come in your magic Elsa. You are here a few months now; you must be at least some level of experience'' Said Makarov.

''Good idea master. This is the best way to see how far she had reached.'' Said Gray

''Gray is right. You been here for almost two months now, sure you must get the hang of some spells.'' Said Erza.

''Come Elsa freeze some stuff up.'' Said Natsu excited

Elsa was in a dilemma. Sure, she got better in controlling her power but she didn't know what happen when she relaxed them. However, she felt safe because there were people that belied in her.

''You can do it Elsa.' Said Cana.

''Yeah we believe in you.'' Said Lisanna alongside Elfman

''Im sitting in the bar.'' Said Mira not wanting to participate in that crap.

''don't drink alcohol.'' Said Erza.

''Yeah right.'' Said Mira.

''Alright. Where we are doing?' Said Elsa confident.

''Outside of the guild. So, the damage is not permeant here.'' Said Makarov.

''Ok'' Said Elsa getting read

**Outside.**

Elsa, Makarov and the rest of the Fairy Tail gang where outside of the guild ready to see the demonstration of Elsa powers. She was ready and determined unlike the shy girl from before.

''Now show what you got.'' Said Makarov.

''Ice make sword.'' Said Elsa making a sword with no problem.

''Good.'' Said Makarov with a smile

Elsa run to attack Makarov who destroy the sword with no problem. He was ready to attack Elsa when…

''Shield.'' Said Elsa making a big shield enough to stop Makarov attack.

''You are getting the gist.'' Said Makarov with a smirk

''Hammer'' Said Elsa hitting Makarov with a giant ice hammer.

''Come on is that all you got? '' Said the old man unfazed by the attack.

The whole gang was with their mouth open of amazed by that. Elsa had proven now to be strong enough to hold herself against the Master, she truly was destined to become a great mage.

''I got say Gray she really good.'' Said Erza.

''Yeah Elsa is kind a prodigy.'' Said Gray seeing his student/friend

''_I wish you had a chance to meet her Ur.''_ Thought Gray all sad.

''She is gonna be a bad ass. Well not as much as I.'' Said Natsu

''Oh, come on. You are nothing but a walking firecracker.' Said Gray

''What did you say stripper?' Asked Natsu bumping heads with Gray

''Bring it on.' Said Gray ready to fight

''Enough.'' Said Erza breaking the two apart

''Well Elsa is really stepping on her game. She is casting spells with no problem.'' Said Lisanna

''Indeed, little sister. She is really improving in a faster way than normal mages.'' Said Elfman

'_Is she is improving so why the gloves.''_ Thought Cana seeing Elsa still wearing her gloves. If she wasn't wearing them, it would be more ice everywhere.

Elsa kept throwing everything at Makarov but with no luck. He was a master and she was a princess that learned magic a few months ago.

''Arrows.'' Said her making giant arrows of ice but Makarov melted them

''Very good.'' Said him with a smirk

''But now is time for the ultimate frozen attack.'' Said Elsa realizing a huge amount of ice from her hands. Makarov had to struggle to keep himself from falling

''_Is time to test this'.''_ Thought the master jumping over and going near Elsa to the point that he grab her arm start taking her glove away

''master no" Scream Elsa in horror

Elsa than had a flashback of the night that Anna got struck by her power. The memory that hunt her even to this day.

''Come on Elsa.'' Said the flashback of Anna who got stuck by her ice

''Anna no'' Said Elsa in horror

''AAAAAARGH'' Scream Elsa realizing her ice again.

''Is happening again.'' Said Natsu in horror alongside everyone

''Elsa calm down. Deep breath.'' Said Makarov shouting to the girl

''Conceal it don't feel it. conceal it don't feel it.'' Said the girl repainting the phrase over and over again

Makarov saw the poor girl having difficulty to breath as the ice was going down. She had improved on her emotions, but you can never forget the past.

''_Dammit. She is still not fully passed her sister.'_ Thought Makarov all sad

The whole Fairy Tail gang got near her to see if she was fine.

''Elsa are you ok?" Asked Cana

''Do you need water?'' Asked Natsu

''Guys she need space. Elsa… do you wanna talk about it?" Asked Gray seeing Elsa more clam

''No gray…I never wanted to relive that experience'' Said Elsa all sad and crying.

''_Poor girl''_ Thought Makaorv in tears too. It breaks his heart to see one of his brats crying.

**One day later**

Elsa was now more calm than yesterday. She was drinking some cold tear and looking around the guild in usual. Gray was busy at the moment, so she decide to relax for now...

''Can you believed what this girl wear?'' Said Erza reading a magazine

''Why are you reading this Erza?' Asked Elsa confused

''Well to be informed. These magazines are bought by thousand of man every day so it must have some good information.'' Said Erza holding sorcery weekly featuring a mage in a sexy bikini.

''Alright.'' Said Elsa with a sweat drop. Couldn't Erza see the real reason why people buy those magazines.

''Look if isn't tin man and frosty the snowman.'' Said a snark voice for the two girls.

''Mirajane.''' Said them in displease

''Looking something more adult. Finally, you two grow a little.'' Said her with a smirk.

''No, we…'' Said Elsa but Erza cut her off

''Were just looking. Theses magazine must have some interesting information.'' Said Erza only to see that most of the things there were just women in bikini

''Alright pervs.'' Said Mira walking by

''Frankly.'' Said Elsa irritated

''How is your show coming out?" Asked Erza

''Oh, the cast is great, and the show is almost ready. Just one more month and we are ready to start.'' Said Elsa all happy.

''that's great to hear. I hope we will be there in the first row.'' Said Erza

''Thanks, Erza you are a very good friend.''' Said Elsa

''You are also a good friend'' Said Erza grabbing a cup of coffee

''Cheers'' Said the two making a toast. While in another part of the guild Mira observe everything.

''_Those two make me sick.''_ Thought her

A few days later

Elsa was now running to the guild excited carrying a long thing in her hands.

''Guys check it out. The first poster of the musical.'' Said Elsa all excited to everyone

''Can we see it?'' Asked Natsu

''Yes.'' Said her as she unfold the poster

The poster was big, and it was most in drawing style. There was a green witch face and next to her a regular blonde witch whispering something to her ear in secret. (Is the poster of Wicked). All the gang was impressed by that.

''Wow.'' Said Levy

''This is great Elsa. This looks awesome.'' Said Cana

''Thanks. Plus, what we have here.'' Said her showing off an envelope full of tickets.

''Tickets!"" Said the gang all excited

''We are going to see you'' Said Gray surprised

''Yes, is in the first opening night.'' Said Elsa.

''oh my god. Me on an opening theater night…''' Said Erza fantasying about going to very noble social event as this one

''What is Erza doing?'' Asked Elsa

''Sometimes she fantasies a lot about these things.'' Said Levy with a laugh

''We must be on our best behavior. This is the only thing that Bobby and Kristen requested from me.''

''Ok.' Said the gang

''Do I hear free stuff near me.'' Said Makarov walking by

''Hey master look.'' Said Cana

''Oh, tickets for Elsa big show.'' Said Natsu

''Yes. But Bobby and Kristen also wanted to give you a message.'' Said Elsa

''What was the message?" Asked Makarov

'' Please don't destroy the theater.'' Said Elsa with a laugh

Makarov only laughs and promises to himself not to ruin Elsa big night

''Ok I give my word as the master of Fairy Tail and I promise to keep an eye in the most destructive.'' Said Makarov as he and the others looked at Natsu.

''What are you guys looking?'' Asked Natsu

''Isn't this exciting Elsa?" Asked Cana to her roommate

''I know.'' Said Elsa with a smile

''you are a star.'' Said Cana

''No, I'm just a normal girl.'' Said Elsa

The big day

The Fairy Tail gang and their master were all in fancy clothes (including Mirajane who was a struggle to put in). They were surrounded by beautiful people and rich ones. All very excited to see this production.

''This thing makes me sweat a lot.'' Said Natsu hating putting smoking

''I think you look great Natsu.'' Said Lisanna

''Thank Lisanna.'' Said Natsu with a smile at the young girl

''Hey, don't get near my sister.'' Said Mira all serious

''What'' Said Natsu confused

''Is gray under watch?" Asked Levy

''Yes constantly…'' Said Erza. Gray was being hold like a prisoner; he wasn't going to ruin Elsa night.

''Why is this necessary.'' Said Gray all chained to his clothes

''Because we promise Elsa to not embarrassed her.'' Said Levy

''Come on guys can't I at least scratch my nose? ''Asked Gray

''Nope.'' Said Natsu with a smirk as he scratch his own nose

''I will get you later flame head.'' Said Gray

''Silent brats. Make a good appearance'' Said Makarov walking in the theater

Makarov was them bombarded by many people (mostly young woman) asking him questions about Elsa and how cute she was. They also talked about Fairy Tail

''Oh, she is in your guild.'' Asked a random woman with a reveling dress

''Yeah, the main star is one of my brats. Aint that good.'' Said him with a smirk

''_Pervert old man.''_ Thought the group.

''OH, mister Makarov'' Said Bobby

''Bobby, Kristen.'' Said the kids

''kids glad you all came.'' Said Kristen

''Yeah, we wouldn't miss this for the world. This is Elsa big night.'' Said Natsu

''How is Elsa doing?" Asked Cana

''A plie of nerves.'' Said Bobby with a laugh but the Fairy Tail group was all nervous upon hearing that.

''But she is fine emotionally. She has with stage problem, nothing…magical.'' Said Kristen

''I'm so happy to hear that.'' Said Makarov

''Gramps our seats are there.'' Said Gray

''Right. Let's go.'' Said Makarov as he and the entire gang goes to the first row.

**Backstage**

Elsa was in her costume all black with butterfly in her stomach. This is her first show ever, she didn't even do that kind stuff at Arendelle. It was usually Anna who grabbed her to this situation and now she is full actress.

''Elsa are you ok?' Asked a girl named Kristen who had been Elsa co star in the musical. The two were ok, but with their schedule they couldn't talk or hang out that much.

''Yes, I am Kris just...' Said Elsa putting a hand on her stomach

''Is ok to be scared. I remember my first musical I was so nervous that when the first was over I puked all over my dressing room. That was a lot to be cleansed.'' Said Kristen all quirky and not realizing how disgusting that is.

''Thanks.'' Said Elsa with a smile

''You're welcome. Let's do this and break a leg.'' Said Kristen

''Yes.'' Said Elsa.

''Elsa, Kris are you both ready?" Said Nobert who was the lead male. He was kind short, but it could pass as a prince.

''Yes Nobert.'' Said the duo

''Good let's get this thing ready?' Said him

''Wait where is Chris and Michelle.'' Asked Kris referring to the two others main cast

''Were here.' Said them. Chris (short for Christopher) was kind small but he was cast as a dwarf what can you do. Michelle was the same size as Elsa and Kris, but it looked a little young

''Good the whole gang is here.'' Said Kris

''Let's put our hands together.'' Said Nobert.

It was traditional in the rehearsal to do this kind stuff of thanking everyone that supported them and got them to this far. The join hand on a circle and start speaking

''We are grateful for this great cast, incredible song writers, stage managements and overall production. We will do our best. Go cast.'' Scream Nobert

''Yeah.'' Said everyone putting their hands in the air

''Great speech kids.'' Said an old voice

''Oh, hi Joel.'' Said Elsa

Joel was the veteran actor of their musical. He had a few parts, but he was always there for them, he was sweet, professional and serious. All in one person.

''So young and so talent. All of you will have great careers. Even you Elsa, if you have decided to become a full actress…'' Said him looking at the cast

''Thanks Joel but I am still thinking of being a full mage. If I ever decide to be back a the stage I will inform you all.'' Said her.

''Great. Just be yourself, this is the message of the show'' Said Joel

Ding Ding

''The show is about to start.'' Said Kris all excited

''Everybody get ready.'' Said Nobert

''Elsa.'' Said a stage manager

''Yes.' Said her

'''Your friends from Fairy Tail are here.'' Said him

''Thanks'' Said Elsa with a bigger smile.

Elsa though of everything she did to end up where she is at. A few months ago, she was stucked in her room trying to hide her magic but Anna kept bothering her. Now she is a guild and staring in a musical. She had better control of her magic and had new thing to learn. Her only wish was her family was present.

''_I wish they all could be here. Anna would be so happy''_ Thought her

''Elsa in position.'' Said a stage manager

''Right'' Said Elsa going to position

''And….action.'''

The night was anything but magical. The songs were beautiful, the effects were beautiful, the actors were beautiful. People laugh, cry, cheer and the whole bunch. It was a success, Elsa received even a roar of applause and some flowers. She decided to go and stay with the cast for a while until they recast her character. Elsa saw both her cast member, friends and everyone cheering for her in happiness. She was crying tears of joy; she wants alone anymore. She had friends and the best one in the world.

**Hey guys sorry if this thing is getting long. But I promise the next chapters are gonna be more Fairy Tail center, starting next time with a retelling of Natsu and the egg. See you next time.**


	6. Natsu and the Egg

It's been a few months since the end of the play. Elsa was in the cast for over a month until they recast her role. While she loved her experience in the play she remember where she need to train and focus for her magic. The theater experience worked, she wasn't nervous around crowds anymore, however she still had the gloves on. That was like a taboo in Fairy Tail, Elsa almost never take of the gloves, only in the bath. Over time the gang got use to her having that behavior.

Now Elsa was sitting on the bar of the guild having a nice juice alongside Cana.

''Well is good to be back to normal.'' Said Elsa finishing her drink

''Yeah I am happy that you are back in the guild doing missions.'' Said Cana smiling at her friend.

''You can say that again. I have training to catch on, I need to go on some mission.'' Said Elsa

''I known but remember we are still underage to take these missions.'' Said Cana potting out the flaw.

''True. Hey Levy need help carrying those.'' Said Elsa seeing Levy carrying a pile of books bigger than herself.

''No, I´m fine.'' Said the blue haired girl with a smile.

''She love those books.'' Said Cana with a smile

''Yeah I guess that her define characteristic.'' Said Elsa as she and Cana laugh

Elsa saw that the guild was all quiet and relax. Macao and Wakaba were talking and laughing, Laxus was sleeping and the others guildmembers were all relaxing.

''Huh this place is too quiet.' Said Elsa noticing a flaw at Fairy Tail

''True. Where is Natsu, Gray, Erza or Mira?'' Said Cana

''I don't know. '' Said Elsa wondering

Elsa then went to talk to Macao and Wakaba to know where the fire brat from Fairy Tail was.

''Hey guys have you seen Natsu or the others?" Asked

''Sorry Elsa no. Wakaba?" Asked Macao to his best friend

''they are outside. I saw Natsu and Gray fighting again.'' Said Wakaba

''How long until Erza break them apart?" Asked Cana

The two looked outside and saw both boys bumping heads and insulting each other. It was so stupid that Elsa didn't care anymore. She just wonder where is Erza at this moment.

It wasn't long until the tiny girl went near the two boys and bashed their heads. Finishing their fight.

''that's enough.'' Said Erza to the two boys all beaten.

''I guess it doesn't matter who wins or lose between these twos. Erza will always be there.'' Said Cana with a laugh

''True.'' Said Elsa also laughing

A few moments later

Gray after gaining conscious again was now relaxing on the guild. He was only in shorts (again), however if Gray was awake where was Natsu.

''Hey Gray where is Natsu?" Asked Elsa wondering where Natsu was.

''Flame head went to the forest. I guess to train, or whatever he does there.'' Said Gray not carrying

''Oh ok. So, you wanna train today'' Said Elsa with a sweat drop.

''No, we can relax today. Just memorize some of the techniques and practice on an empty area.'' Said Gray with a smile

''Sure.'' Said Elsa with a smile.

''Hey, I´m hungry guys.'' Said Cana

''Me too'' Said Elsa.

''Same here. But dawn I don't know how to cock.'' Said Gray

''I can.'' Said Elsa with a blush.

''You can cock?" Asked Gray surprised.

''A little bit.'' Said Elsa all red. She learned how to cock in secret while in the castle

''_I couldn't even set foot on the kitchen. All the chefs didn't want me and Anna near the kitchen._'' Thought her remembering those days.

''Well what are waiting for? Let's cook.'' Said Cana.

''Sure'' Said Elsa ready to make some food.

A little late

''I hope you guys like.'' Said Elsa showing off what she had prepared.

The table had some pot roast, some baked potatoes and some traditional baked goods from Arendelle. Gray and Cana took a bit and already were humming of joy

''Wow Elsa this is good.'' Said Gray

''Agreed.'' Said Cana

''You guys like it.'' Said Elsa all happy

''Yeah pretty good.'' Said Gray

''There is only one problem with this food.'' Said Cana

''What is it?' Asked Elsa

''Is all cold.'' Said both mages.

Elsa then took a bit of the food and notice that indeed it was cold. Since she is always cold and frozen so she couldn't notice the difference.

''I am horrible chef.'' Said Elsa all sad.

''No, No.'' Said both Gray and Cana trying to make their friend happy

A few hours Later

Natsu showed up in the Guild holding something really big in his hand.

''Guys, guys.'' Said Natsu all excited

''Natsu what is it?" Asked Cana confused

''I was in the woods doing training. When this fall from a tree.'' Said Natsu putting the object in the floor.

Everyone saw what natsu brought. A giant egg with weird blue shapes.

''A giant egg?" Asked Cana

''You know what an egg would be good right now. Let's cock this.'' Said Gray

''I don't wanna cock the child of whatever put this thing.'' Said Elsa imagining a giant bird attacking the guild

''True.'' Said Cana

''So Natsu what are you gonna do? Are you gonna fry this thing?" Asked Gray

''I´m not gonna fry a dragon egg.'' Said Natsu

''A dragon egg?" Asked Gray, Cana and Elsa

''Yeah. Can't you see the marks of a dragon here.'' Said Natsu pointing at the blue flames.

''Are you sure Natsu?" Asked Elsa confused.

''Of course. Look at those marks in the egg, they look like dragon claws.'' Said Natsu

''Is that your only explanation?" Asked Cana

''I don't know about that.'' Said Gray

''So, any Gramps time to hatch the dragon egg with an spell.'' Said Natsu. Makarov only scoff at the boy

''don't be such a fool. If I do that, I will interrupting the miracle of life. Life is created by love and love alone. No spell can copy that.'' Said Makarov all serious

''Sorry gramps but I don't follow.'' Said Natsu

''Come on Natsu.'' Said Elsa and Cana facepalming.

''You understand when you´re older.'' Said Makarov

''He is saying that since you break and burn stuff all the time handling something more fragile can be a little bit difficult.'' Said Erza showing up.

''Erza" Said Natsu

''We didn't hear you coming.'' Said Gray all scared.

''We did hear that.'' Said both Elsa and Cana

The group was explaining Natsu about the importance of hatching an egg, until Mira decided to start talking.

''Erza! I been looking for you.'' Said the white hair gild.

''_Oh boy not again.''_ Thought Elsa annoyed by that. Mira and Erza are sometimes worse than Natsu and Gray.

''Why don't we pick were we left off. Come on.'' Said Mira making a fighting pose.

''You´re gonna fight again?" Asked Lisanna a little confused.

''Mira. Now that you mention we never finish our match. Didn't we.'' Said Erza already with a powerfull aura covering her.

Then the two crazy girls went to full brawl again.

''I will bury you alive.'' Scream Mira

''I will make you beg for mercy.'' Scream Erza

The two started to beat each other up. Breaking tables and other stuff all around the guild. Everyone else was trying to survive this battlefield. Soon the two were bumping heads.

''Come on over ugly broad.'' Scream Mira

''Give up stupid witch.'' Scream Erza

Then what appear to be a new settle of punches and attacks got stopped. Mostly because both Erza and Mira were frozen in place by Elsa.

Kring

''Huh'' Said both girls noticing that the room got colder

Both Mira and Erza saw themselves trapped into a giant ice cube. While they were strong it was difficult to escape her ice.

''We have a delicate object in the guild today. If you two wanna kill each other do outside.'' Said Elsa all impatient

''Elsa!' Said most of the guild happy that someone had the power to stop those twos.

''Thank you, Elsa. This way the egg doesn't break.'' Said Natsu hugging the egg.

''Elsa please let us go. I have seen my mistaken, so please.'' Said Erza all polite. But Mira…

''Dammit you snow witch. Don't interfere with our fight.'' Scream Mira trying to break free but with no success. Elsa only smirk at that.

''Try hard Mira. Thanks to Gray my ice is three time hard to break. I know you are strong, but you are not the only one here.'' Said Elsa silencing MIra

Everybody got surprised by that. Elsa just told Mirajane to silent herself, never before someone had the courage to do that.

''Well I guess I have a favorite girl now.'' Said Makarov with a smile

''Master. Should I free them or….'Asked Elsa but Makarov was quick in the answer.

''No. Let them be this way for a while to learn their lesson.'' Said Makarov looking at the two frozen girls.

''Master.'' Scream both Mira and Erza irritated.

''I don't hear a word. La La La'' Said Makarov putting his hand on his ears and pretend to be deaf.

A Little later

Of all people Lisanna was the one that got more interested about Natsu and that dragon egg.

''So Natsu if you need help in raising this egg, I can help you.'' Said the little girl

''Really! You wanna help me?" Asked Natsu

''Yeah. I never tried raise dragon before I bet it could be real fun.'' Said Lisanna

However, while Natsu and Lisanna were all smile and innocent about the dragon. Gray, Cana and Elsa were concern if was going to be a fire spilling, people eater dragon.

''I don't see much fun in raising a best like that.'' Said Cana

''Yeah if all I know once he is hatch this place will be burning forever.'' Said Elsa

''But Elsa that's the point. All the dragon are like that.'' Said Natsu

''Natsu you just know one dragon.'' Said Gray with a sweat drop.

''So, what we should do first?" Asked Natsu to Lisanna

''I think we should let him become warmer. This is good for him.'' Said Lisanna

''Oh, why didn't you say so?" Asked Natsu

Then Natsu using his fire dragon magic start to spill fire from his mouth and putting on the egg. Not knowing the problem.

''WHAAAT!" Scream the other kids

''Are you stupid?' Asked Gray punching Natsu in the head stopping his action

''Hand over gray.'' Said Elsa already with her ice magic in action

Both Gray and Elsa were cooling off the egg that almost fried.

''Careful Natsu. We are trying to make it hatch not cook it.'' Said Lisanna all angry at Natsu

''Yeah sorry. So how do we do that?" Asked Natsu

''Sit back and let me handle this.'' Said Lisanna

Lisanna using her transformation magic transform into some kind bird and then put the egg under belly to proper warm

''Now we just need to wait a little bit.'' Said Lisanna hugging the egg

''Wow you are the best Lisanna.'' Said Natsu all happy

Elsa saw the group with a smile. Natsu was now trying to take care of something instead of breaking it, this was kind nice. Plus, Lisanna and him make a cute couple. While everyone was all cheers, only Elfaman was down.

''Hey Elfman, what's wrong?' Asked Cana with Elsa by her side.

''My sister both have master their transformation magic while I´m still at beginner level.'' Said the boy in his suit

''Oh yeah you three have the same magic.'' Said Cana

''If only I can turn myself into a bird, I could find my beloved parakeet.'' Said Elfman all sad

''Parakeet?' Asked both girls

''Yeah, we were the best of friends until one day he went missing. I miss him so much.'' Said Elfman all sad.

''Well don't give up so easily Elfman. Your parakeet is out there and you gonna find him.'' Said Elsa

''I don't know. I still need to learn a lot.'' Said Elfman all saw

Both Elsa and Cana share a look of worry for the polite boy. If only Elfman had more confidence.

A few days

Natsu and Lisanna were very busy raising the egg. For what the guild heard they even made a little house in a hole of a tree and making a nest. They were like a little couple.

Elsa was doing her Monday things when she spotted Laxus ready to leave for a mission.

''Oh, hey Laxus.'' Said Elsa

''Hey Elsa. Are you going to do any missions today?" Asked Laxus

''Oh no I´m just relaxing for today.'' Said Elsa with a smile while reading a book.

''The place is very quiet.'' Said Laxus looking around the guil

''Yeah ever since Natsu and Lisanna decide to take care of that egg is been only peace lately.'' Said Macao.

''That boy and his dragon egg'' Said Wakaba with a laugh

''A dragon egg?'' Asked Laxus

''Is a long story. Natsu found a egg in the forest, he is convinced that is of a dragon and he and Lisanna are now taking care of it.'' Said Elsa trying to explain the chain of events.

''Yeah, they are like a little couple. They are so adorable.'' Said Wakaba

''Really I don't see that.'' Said Elsa with a smile

''You guys are a bunch of idiots.'' Said Laxus walking toward his mission

''Bye Laxus.'' Said Elsa waving at the blonde mange. But her thoughts changed when she heard a loud sound.

Crash

Elsa turn her head to see Mira all pissed (like always) destroying tables on the guild for no reason.

''Oh, come on!'' Scream Elsa irritated.

''Hey Mira, what is wrong with you?' Asked Macao pissed at the girl

''Yeah can't you be a normal teen girl and be all calm? I mean we need tables to eat.'' Said Wakaba.

''It is Mira she is not gonna listen to you guys.'' Said Gray only using boxes

''Shut up ice cone.'' Said her all angry

''What is the deal with her this time?" Asked Elsa

''My little sister went off with be with Natsu again! Unacceptable she can't be friend from someone of team Erza!" Scream Mira

''that's is your motive.'' Said both Macao and Wakaba.

''Lisanna can choose whoever she decide to spend time. She is not only yours Mira.'' Said Elsa standing up to the bully girl. Everyone was silent as both Mira and Elsa stare at each other.

''don't you dare say who my sister should spent time with. You´re not her old sister, unlike that dumb sister that you have a t home.'' Said Mira mentioning Anna.

Elsa upon hearing Mira mocking Anna got very angry. She can insult her all day, but nobody dares mock Anna.

''What did you say?'' Asked Elsa as snow start to be around the guild again

''Ooh I seen to hit a nerve with you snow cone.'' Said Mira with a smirk. Liking that.

''_Oh, crap not again!''_ Thought most people

Both girls were ready to fight.

''I always wanted smack your face.'' Said Mira

''Bring own you witch.'' Said Elsa

Elsa and Mira were ready to charge. Mira was going full with a punch while Elsa would make an ice sword. However, before they reach each other.

''Elsa! Stop, remember what we talked about it.'' Scream Makarov stopping Elsa.

Elsa upon hearing Makarov voice come to her senses. This was exactly what she was afraid of…to become a monster. She took deep breaths and recite conceal it don't feel it.

''Sorry master.'' Said Elsa going back to normal as the snow disappear.

''Wait don't leave. We haven't fight yet.'' Scream Mira.

''I don't wanna fight you Mira.'' Said Elsa with a icy glare

''What is going on here?'' Asked seeing that scene.

''Finally, someone has the guts to speak out against Mira.'' Said Macao relieved.

''Hey Mira…'' Said Gray maybe trying to act tough but nobody was buying

''don't bother stripper. I´m going to look for my sister.'' Said Mira.

''Elsa what's wrong?" Asked Erza

''nothing just tired.'' Said Elsa trying to hide her worries for Anna.

''Well if anything you can speak to us.'' Said Erza all loyal like always.

''Thanks, Erza.' Said Elsa with a smile

''Let's go home'' Said Cana to Elsa.

**Elsa/Cana/ Levy apartment**

The trio of mages relax in their room for the night. Elsa got a lot better in controlling her magic during sleep, the room was not freezer for many nights. And while Cana was busy looking at her cards and Levy was reading; Elsa was looking at the window worried for Natsu and Lisanna. After all it was raining.

''Do you think Natsu and Lisanna are safe right now?" Asked Elsa

''I guess so.'' Said Levy

''But it's raining. Aren't they gonna end up all cold.'' Said Elsa.

''Well Natsu can make a fire for them. Plus, he is strong so they are fine.'' Said Cana.

''I feel bad for that egg

''Do you think we will ever see this ´´dragon´´?" Asked Cana

''Maybe. I hope he is a friendly one just like Natsu keep telling us about.'' Said Levy

''Yeah. I just hope too.'' Said Cana.

''Well I only been here a couple of months and this place keep getting weirder and weirder.'' Said Levy.

''You get used to it.'' Said both Cana and Levy with smiles. As they all preparer to sleep they could hear thunders in the sky.

**Boom**

**Next day**

The trio of girls of girls went to the Guild and they found out that both Natsu and Lisanna had returned from the woods. But right now, Natsu was screaming with everybody for some reason.

''Hey Natsu, what's…'' Asked Elsa confused but the pink haired kid already started to talk

''Alright who here stolen the egg?" Asked Natsu.

''What are you talking about?" Asked Gray

''Yeah, I´m also not following. Gray your clothes.'' Said Cana seeing Gray only in shorts

''oh, come on.'' Said him all bumped out.

''Its was you Elsa.'' Said Natsu accusing the blonde girl.

''Why would I take your egg?" Asked Elsa

''To make a cold one!'' Said Natsu accusing her

Elsa and the rest of the gang all sweat dropped at that.

''Natsu please. I don't wanna punch you.'' Said her with a thick mark in her head.

Natsu then move on to accuse Laxus.

''Laxus it was you?" Shout out Natsu

''Yeah right.'' Said the older teen not carrying for that.

Natsu then move on to Erza.

''Ok Erza move on it was you.'' Said him

''Now, now let's not jump into conclusion. It wasn't me.'' Said her while looking at the quest board.

Lisanna then ask Mira who only had a smirk face while looking at that scene.

''Mira have you seen?" Asked Lisanna to her older sister.

''Afraid not. Pinky here ate it, admit.'' Said Mira looking at Natsu.

''Mira!'' Said Erza.

''That is, it. You´re going down!" Scream Natsu jumping to fight Mira.

''Oh yeah bring it own. I will skin you alive.'' Said her

The group then tried to break the fight, but it was difficult. Natsu and Mira were all out this time. And the others were having no luck in separating them.

''They are it again.'' Said Macao alongside Makarov and Wakaba

''Man, they are all electric as kids. Imagine when they grew older. Is this guild going to survive?" Asked Wakaba.

''They only fight because they acknowledge each other. In other words, there is nothing to worry about.'' Said Makarov.

''You wish.'' Said Laxus

After the group break down the fight Natsu started to be histerical.

''Why won't you just return my egg?'' Asked Natsu with some tears in his eyes.

''Look at the cry baby.'' Said Mira with a smirk

''I´m not crying.'' Said Natsu with

''You love being the villain.'' Said Elsa

''Shut up ice dork.'' Said Mira still pissed at Elsa.

''At least I learn to control my magic. Otherwise this place will be an ice cube for all the time you insulted me.'' Said Elsa glaring at Mira.

''Just you wait glove hands. I will put you in my drinks when we are done.'' Said Mira glaring at Elsa.

''Mira that's enough. Just admit that you took it.'' Said Erza looking at Mira

''I told you I didn't took it. Maybe you ate it porky.'' Said Mira now focusing on Erza

''What did you said.'' Said Erza ready to pick a fight.

''You two stop it.'' Said Elsa separating the two.

''Elsa…'' Said Erza ready to start to argue.

''Not the time look on how sad Lisanna is.'' Said Elsa showing the poor kid all sad.

''You right. I´m sorry Elsa, we deal with our problems late Mira.'' Said Erza looking at the white-haired girl

''Any clues?" Asked Gray

''You know Elfman told me and Elsa of how jealous he was of your egg the other day.'' Said Cana

''What!"' Scream Lisanna in horror. Her brother couldn't have done it.

''He is the one that ate it.'' Said Natsu

''No, he would never do that.'' Said Lisanna

''Hey guys sorry to worry everyone.'' Said a new voice

Everyone saw Elfman walking to the guild with the egg in his hand

''It was you Elfman.'' Said Natsu

''I didn't mean to steal it. We I went to check on you two I saw that the egg was not being warmed, so I kept with me so I can keep good.'' Said Elfman

''I get it now.'' Said Natsu

''Thank you big brother.'' Said Lisanna

''You sure are a real man.'' Said Natsu receiving the egg back.

''Well mystery solved.'' Said Elsa.

''And you two wanted to blame me.'' Said Mira looking at Elsa and Erza.

''Is because you love to make a scene.'' Said Erza.

''We can deal with this later. Right now, we need…'' Said Elsa

Then suddenly the egg started to shake which made the gang all shocked.

''is hatching.'' Said Lisanna. Soon more people started to gather around

''Wait, are we gonna see a real dragon right now?" Asked Elsa

''Yeah finally.'' Said Natsu all happy

Then the egg finally hatched bring the thing that was inside to the world. However, it wasn't a dragon, it was a blue cat with wings.

''it's a cat!" Scream Wakaba and Macao

''that's totally against everything mother nature.'' Said Elsa

The cat when fly over to Natsu head where he lands.

''He is so cute.'' Said most people in the guild. That thing was adorable.

Elsa then looked at the feline and she had also a blush in her face.

''_He is indeed cute.''_ Thought Elsa

Soon the day got better when Elfman parakeet return to his shoulder.

''My best friend has return.'' Said Elfman all happy

''Well that happen out of nowhere.'' Said Elsa with a laugh

''Yeah right that bird was here all along.'' Said Mira laughing alongside her. It was the first time they ever share a laugh.

''Agreed.'' Said Erza also smiling

''We did it. We raise the egg by ourselves. See Lisanna I can be cautious.'' Said Natsu.

''I know Natsu but look at everyone. One minute ago, they were all tense and now they are all happy and cheerful.'' Said Lisanna seeing how most people in the guild were right now.

''Happy?'' Said Natsu

Natsu then got an idea for what Lisanna said it.

''I got it. His name is gonna be Happy.'' Said Natsu talking about his cat.

''Happy I liked it.'' Said Lisanna

''Yeah happy the flying cat.'' Said Gray

''You sure liked that.'' Said Cana with a smile

''Hey Reedus, can you paint this occasion so we can always look back?' Asked Makarov to the guild artist.

''Wi. Of course, master.'' Said Reedus painting in his canvas.

The artist then spent a whole hour painting the details event of the day. Soon he was done.

''Here you go!"' Said Reedus showing the painting. However instead of being a cat, happy was a dragon.

''Uh why is he a dragon?" Asked Gray

''It's even better. Thanks, Reedus.'' Said Natsu loving the painting

''Ok but this can be confusing in the future.'' Said Elsa

''Elsa he is happy let him have that.'' Said Erza potting at Natsu

''You right.'' Said Elsa

''Alright welcome to Fairy Tail Happy.'' Said Natsu hugging his pet.

''Aye.'' Said Happy making everyone blush even more.

''I hope you and I can still take of him.'' Said Lisanna patting Happy head

''Oh, so you two are gonna play mom and dad with this cat?" Asked Cana

That got the two kids to blush.

''Huh" Said the two kids

''No way. No sister of mine is gonna be with a pyro idiot.'' Said Mira

''Mira let Lisanna have her choice.'' Said Elsa

''Oh, this is perfect. Maybe one day they can ask each other in marriage.'' Said Erza all goofy.

''Marriage!"' Scream the two

The rest of the day was centered around showing Happy the guild.

A few days later

The new member of Fairy Tail Happy the flying cat was always cheerful and bubbly. Everyone loved him.

''Hey happy want some fish?" Asked Natsu giving his cat another blue fish

''Aye'' Said the cat.

''he only says Aye.'' Said Elsa

''I guess this his favorite word.'' Said Cana

''Although is weird for a cat to talk.'' Said Levy

''Agreed.'' Said the two

''Well I can definitely say that our new member is growing up fast. Thanks to such loving parents.'' Said Makarov looking at Natsu and Happy

''Sure, master me and Lisanna are taking care of him everyday. Soon Happy is gonna be a badass cat.'' Said Natsu

''Good to hear.'' Said Makarov with a smile

Makarov then received a special letter in the front of the guild.

''Oh, what is this?" Asked him in wonder opening the letter.

''Master what is it?" Asked Erza

''Give me time I need o read it.'' Said Makarov

''Alright.'' Said Erza

Elsa saw both Natsu and Happy being the best of friends. She wonders if Happy and Natsu were meant to meet each other

''Who would imagine Natsu being kind a paternal figure?" Asked her

''I don't know. I never had a paternal figure until I met Ur.'' Said Gray

''Most of us are orphans Elsa. As far we know the master is our only paternal figure.' Said Cana.

''Sorry guys.'' Said Elsa a little sad. She forgot about that

''Hey Gramps, what is in that letter?' Asked Natsu

''Oh, is a great news.'' Said Makarov finishing the long letter with a smile

''What is it?" Asked Elsa

''Gildarts is coming back to town in a few days.'' Said Makarov making everyone in the guild smile. Except for Cana.

**Next time is Gildarts. See yah.**


	7. Parents and Promises

The entire guild was full of excitement and happiness upon hearing that news. Their greatest member was about to return at least after a few years. Elsa however since she joined was the first time that she even heard of this man before.

''Gildarts? Who is he?'' Asked Elsa

''He is our strongest mage.'' Said Gray with a smile

''Strongest mage?'' Asked Elsa again

''Yeah. He has crash magic and can do pretty much any kind damage possible.'' Said Erza surprising Elsa.

''Wow. Is he strong?" Asked Elsa once again.

''you bet. I try to fight him every time and every second once he is here.'' Said Natsu with a smirk as happy was near him

''And how many times did you won?" Said Elsa

''None.'' Said Natsu making Elsa sweat drop.

''He said that he challenge him every time and never once win.'' Said Elsa confused

''that's Natsu for you.'' Said Lisanna with a smile

''I just wish Natsu wouldn't barge into so many fights. He will get hurt.'' Said Elfman worried for his friend.

''What! Come on Elfman you know that a good fight is what makes me going. You know is time for you to learn to defend yourself, come on let's fight!" Scream Natsu which made Elfman scared.

''Leave him alone. Elfman doesn't like to fight.'' Said Lisanna protecting her big brother.

''Crash magic. This is insane.'' Said Elsa all surprised.

However, while everyone was celebrating Gildarts return, Cana however seemed a little bit off and kind sad to be truth.

''Hey Cana, what's wrong?" Asked Elsa to the brown-haired girl

''Nothing is just….'' Said Cana trying to hide off her sadness but no look there.

''What? Don't you like Gildarts?'' Asked Elsa

''No, I like him, is…personal.'' Said Cana very serious

''Ok. But if anything, I´m here for you.'' Said Elsa.

''Thanks Elsa. I´m always happy when I´m near you.'' Said Cana with a smile as she went to another direction

Elsa then saw Cana leave her side and wonders what could be the problem?

''Hey Erza.'' Said Elsa to the red haired girl

''Yes Elsa.'' Said her

''Do you know what is wrong with Cana? Is she had something related to Gildarts?" Asked Elsa

''No. But know that you mention, every time that Gildarts comes back she always avoids him or otherwise.'' Said Erza making a point

''Really. Do you know why?" Asked Elsa

''No.'' Said Erza being honest

''Wow. Something is wrong here.'' Said Elsa, but before this turn into a mystery scene.

''Hey Erza lets fight!' Scream Natsu wanting to fight Erza

''Natsu you know what will happen when you fight me.'' Said Erza all annoyed.

''Aaaaah!'' Scream Natsu jumping to attack only to get his ass kicked

Elsa only saw Natsu being beaten up by Erza in the worst way possible. If someone of her family saw this they will be in shock, but she got used to this level of insanity

''_Well is better than being stuck in a room forever.''_ Thought her with a laugh

**A few days later**

Elsa was having a nice tea on the bar and soon the nice feeling was gone when the entire guild started to shake.

''Earthquake!'' Scream Elsa horrified.

''This isn't an earthquake.'' Said Natsu with a smile

''And then what is this?" Asked Elsa

''Is Gildarts.'' Said Gray making Elsa confused

''What!' Scream Elsa all confused

''Gildarts magic is so powerful that just walking he makes the ground shake.'' Said Natsu.

''This is the coolest way to say that you are near.'' Said Gray with a smirk.

''Wow he is S class?'' Asked Elsa

''Yes, the only S class in the entire guild.'' Said Erza

''I thought Macao and Wabaka were also S class mages.'' Asked Elsa pointing at the two older mages.

''No they are just old farts.'' Said Gray

''We are still more advanced than you brats!'' Scream the two

''Whatever.'' Said Gray

Soon a man with a large cloak appeared in front of the guild. It was a man who was in his 30s with a beard and orange hair. Soon he took off his cloak and appear to be at home.

''I´m back!'' Said Gildarts to inform everyone that he was back

''Gildarts!'' Scream the guild all happy

Everybody went to greet the S class mage who only laughs and cheer with his buds. Elsa stood there looking amazed by the sight of this powerful warrior

''_So, this is Gildarts.''_ Thought her in shock

Elsa then saw that his face was kind similar to another person

''Huh weird he reminds of Cana.'' Thought her with a weird to

Soon Gildarts finished greeting everybody and decides to speak up

''Good to see everyone.'' Said Gildarts with a laugh

''You too man. Come sit.'' Said Macao.

''Hey Gildarts tells some stories.'' Said Wakaba with a laugh

''Well...'' Said Gildarts ready to talk but then a fire brat try to attack him.

''Gildarts fight me!'' Scream Natsu ready to attack Gildarts from behind

''Hi Natsu!'' Said Gildarts just slapping Natsu all simple and sending him all the way to the back of the guild.

''AAAAH'' Scream Natsu in pure pain

''Ha ha nerve gets old.'' Said Gray with a lauhg

''He didn't even touch Natsu!'' Scream Elsa in shock. How powerful was this guy?

''I know impressive.'' Said Gray.

''Gildarts has so much power that the master himself even thought of giving the job as Fairy Tail master.'' Said Erza with a proud smile

''Really. He is that powerful?" Asked Elsa now with more shock. This man was like a whole army on itself.

''Yeah. I hate to admit, I really do but he is far superior than me.'' Said Mira grinding her teeth.

''Me too.'' Said Erza

''I don't know how my ice magic can compare to his power.'' Said Elsa looking at her hands.

''Ice magic can be grateful. I´m sure you can get an away to get into S class level.'' Said Erza

''Yeah you right.'' Said Elsa with a smile

Soon Makarov went to greet Gildarts

''So Gildarts what brings you here?" Asked Makarov with a smile

'Oh, master nice to see you. Still good to see you alive.'' Said Gildarts

Gildarts then saw Elsa and noticed that she wasn't here the last time he came around.

''Oooh who is this?'' Asked Gildarts going near Elsa.

''Gildarts this is Elsa. She was enlisted while you were gone, she has great potential into becoming a powerful mage.'' Said Makarov praising Elsa.

''Nice to meet you.'' Said Elsa bowing to Gildarts.

''oh yeah you are the princ…'''' Said Gildarts almost saying princess. Makarov told him that they got a princess in the guild and it was kept a secret.

''AAAAAH.'' Scream Makarov in horror punching Gildarts in the stomach

''Ouch. Master, what is….'' Asked Gildarts but Makarov try to act out.

''Yes, she is precious, isn't she? So cute like a dool.'' Said Makarov pinching Elsa cheeks.

''don't reveal she is a princess you idiot. Nobody here knows that.'' Said him in whispers

''Oh, my bad.'' Said Gildarts with a sorrow smile

**Later**

''Well ok since I greeted everybody, I need to resolve some things around town. I will be back before nights.'' Said Gildarts picked his bag and was going out of the door

''Gidarts fight…'' Said Natsu ready to attack Gildarts again

''Hey Natsu.'' Said Gidarts defeating Natsu with a flick of his finger

''Aaaah'' Scream Natsu all scared

''This never gets old.'' Said Gray with a laugh as he Natsu stuck to the ground.

Soon everyone gather together to only speak about Gildarts and how epic his magic was.

''Wow so this is the power of an S class mage?'' Asked Elsa to her friends

''Yeah. It takes a lot of hard work to become one. But I believe I can reach there.'' Said Erza all serious.

''You two are dreaming these fantasies again?" Asked the obnoxious voice of Mirajane looking at the girls

''Mira. Do you have something to say?" Asked Erza

''Yeah. That you two have no chance of become S class.'' Said Mira with a smirk

''Uh I think we can. Everyone have a chance of become a S class mage.'' Said Elsa with a glare

''Right Mira.'' Asked Erza with a glare.

''Wow tin can what was that some generic speech? Tell me what di you two fight for?" Asked Mira

''I fight for a better future.'' Said Elsa thinking about Anna.

''I fight for defending my friends, and Mira what do you fight for?'' Asked Erza

''I fight to be the best. That's what is more important!'' Said Mira all serious

''that's good to hear that you values us Mira.'' Said Elsa all sarcastic.

''Yeah. You are full of compassion.'' Said Erza also sarcastic.

''Hey kids Natsu wants to fight me on the beach me. Wanna come? My things can wait, Natsu doesn't stop to bother me." Asked Gildarts to the tiny gang

''Sure.'' Said Erza

''As long we can see Natsu being beaten I´m on it.'' Said Gray with a laugh

''I will beat that out of your mouth!" Scream Natsu towards Gray

''Are you sure your brain is ok after all that beating?'' Asked Elsa

''Natsu is so dumb sometimes that I believe that his brain only works if someone beats into it.'' Said Gray with a smirk

''Wait where is Levy?'' Asked Elsa

''Levy is showing the library to those two new kids Jet and Droy. Apparently, they love books just like here.'' Said Erza with a smile

''Oh, ok so let's go.'' Said Natsu all excited to fight Gildarts again

''Wait a minute. Aren't we forgetting someone?'' Asked Elsa

Elsa statement was correct there was one person missing from their group.

''Where is Cana?'' Asked Natsu

''I haven't seen her all day.'' Said Lisanna worried

''Maybe she is at her home. We can find her later.'' Said Gray

''Alright Gildarts lets go'' Said Natsu all fired up ready to fight Gildarts

**The beach**

The group was at the beach at sunset seeing Natsu being beaten to a pulp by Gildarts. And not matter how much he tried he wasn't getting a hit.

''Take this!' Scream Natsu trying to punch Gildarts only to get send back

''Argh!' Scream Natsu

''Nice swing there. But need some works.'' Said Gildarts with a smirk.

''Oh yeah take th….aaaaah'' Said Natsu beign throw into the ocean.

''Sorry natsu.'' Said Gildarts smiling as Natsu came back

''Take this you….aaaah'' Scream Natsu beign defeated again

Gildarts only laughs as the pink haired kid keeps trying to at least deliver a punch.

''I can keep this all-day kid. So, what do you say?'' Asked Gildats with a laugh

''I´m all fired up!'' Scream Natsu ready to counterattack only to get beat up.

The group of kids watch their friend being completed defeated by the older mage. At this point it was more comedy and seriousness.

''So, we just stay here and watch Natsu being beaten until he gets tired?" Asked Elsa with a sweat drop.

''Yeah nothing is better than this.'' Said Mira with a smirk

''I know! I wish we had a camera or Reedus here to draw this.'' Said Gray

''I don't approve violence between guildmember, but this is the only way to make Natsu stop picking fights.'' Said Erza

''I know is annoying. This why nobody is gonna take him seriously.'' Said Gray

''Natsu is a good person. But his battle side really makes me nervous.'' Said Lisanna

''He is someone that really need it some therapy.'' Said Elfman

Elsa only shrugs and was tired of all that insane screaming.

''I gonna buy some soda. You guys want something?'' Asked her to her friends.

''No, I´m good.'' Said Gray

''Me too.'' Said the rest of the group except Mira

Elsa then went to a store and bought a soda. She was walking back to the spot where Natsu was being defeated and saw figure sitting on a cliff near the beach observing the Fairy Tail gang.

''Huh'' Said Elsa confused

She then walked near to see who it was and it was her roommate.

''Cana?'' Asked Elsa seeing Cana hiding on that spot so nobody would see her.

''Elsa!'' Scream Cana all scared.''

''what are you doing here? '' Asked Elsa confused

''Nothing'' Said Cana with a blush

''Why is that?" Asked Elsa

''Nothing. Is just nothing'' Said Cana cleaning some tears in her eyes.

''Why are you crying?'' Asked Elsa now worried.

Cana than took a deep breath and started to talk,

''Elsa can I tell you a secret?'' Asked her

''Sure, Cana I´m here for you. What is the matter? Is something about gildarts?' Asked Elsa sitting next to Cana.

''Yes but is very personal.'' Said Cana very serious.

''what is the problem. Do you hate him or…?'' Asked Elsa but Cana cuts her.

''No…is because I'm his daughter.'' Said Cana

That answer shocked and ´´frozen´´ Elsa on the spot.

''What!'' Scream Elsa in disbelief.

''Silence!'' Said Cana shutting up her friend moth

''you…his…what?!'' Asked Elsa still confused.

''Yeah. Big shock'' Said Cana like it was nothing

''Does he knows?'' Asked her

''No. I try to tell him, but he keep disappearing for years, he doesn't see that I have my mother face. It doesn't help another thing about him.'' Said Cana

''Which is?'' Asked Elsa

''He is pervert.'' Said Cana remembering all the girls that Gildarts flirt right in front of her.

''Well that is pleasant.'' Said Elsa all disgusted.

''I don't have the courage. Is so difficult and when I´m near him I feel like I can't be on the same level as him. That why I want so bad to become an S Class mage, only this way I can be at the same level as him.'' Said Cana all sad and depressed. This subject was really personal to her.

Elsa saw that her friend need a company, so she decided to say near her.

''Hey is ok. I´m sure you can do this. Be an S Class Mage and tell the truth!'' Said Elsa all serious and with smile

''Thanks, I really need it that. Can you stay with me for a while?" Asked Cana

''Sure. I will stay.'' Said Elsa with a smile

Elsa and Cana than stay together watching both the sunset and Natsu getting a beating.

''Is beautiful.'' Said Elsa seeing the sunset. She didn't remember the last time she saw a sunset.

''Yes. Elsa.'' Said Cana smiling at her best friend

''Yes cana.'' Said Elsa

''Thank you for being my friend.'' Said her with a smile

''always.'' Said Elsa hugging Cana

The two embrace each other it was a sweet moment until Natsu scream ruin it.

''AAAAARH!'' Scream Natsu being throw to the middle of the ocean

''Does Natsu know how to swim?'' Asked Elsa

''No.'' Said Cana all simple

''Natsu look out sharks!' Scream Lisana seeing a bunch of sharks biting Natsu

''AAARGH"' Scream Natsu in pain

''Ha Ha Ha'' Laughs both girls

A few days later

Gildarts was still in the guild having some fun while Elsa looked at him in wonder and doubt. She was only thinking about Cana.

''_I can't tell him. Cana need to tell him.''_ Thought her

''You seen a little off today Elsa. Something wrong?" Asked Erza

''Well…. I´m just thinking about….the S class trial.'' Said Elsa out of nowhere

''The S-class trials?'' Asked Erza

''How is that a thing?" Asked Elsa trying to hide her motives

''Well I don't know how it works but apparently the master see who of his guildmates is doing the best work and progressive through the year and the select them to see who will go to the trails.'' Said Erza.

''Whoa so why we only have one S class mage?" Asked Elsa. Because they only have gildarts.

''Because recently Fairy Tail mages haven't been doing much great work lately. We have powerful mages but nothing that can surprised the master. '' Said Erza

''Who do you think is gonna become S class around here?" Asked Elsa

''Laxus for sure.'' Said Erza with a smile

''Yeah Laxus is super strong'' Said Elsa also smiling.

''But I think you can also be a candidate. With your magic you can make an ice age with no problem.'' Said Erza smiling at her friend.

''Thanks, Erza you also can become an S class mage. You are super strong, and your sword skill are amazing.'' Said Elsa praising the red hair girl

''Well if isn't the little girls talking to about their dreams.'' Said Mira with a mock voice.

''Mira!'' Said the two glaring at the white-haired girl.

''You two are hopeless. If there is anyone that is gonna become S class in this little guild is gonna be me'' Said Mira

''I belvie that we three can be S class mages.'' Said Erza defending herself.

''Us three S-class mages! Please only in my worst nightmare I will share that spotlight with tin man and frosty here.'' Said Mira with a smirk

''Well sometimes you are not right about everything.'' Said Elsa glaring at Mira who growls at her.

''Ok here something if we all become S Class, we all go to the most expensive restaurant in all of the kingdom.'' Said Mira surprising the two

''Really?" Asked the two girls confused

''They have the sweetest cake in all the kingdom. Including Strawberry.'' Said Mira with a smirk to Erza.

''You know my weakness you monster!'' Scream Erza in horror.

''And also, some delicious chocolate fountain that is to die for.' Said Mira to Elsa

''_Anna likes those a lot.''_ Though Elsa thinking of her sister covered in chocolate

''So, what do you two think?" Asked Mira. But something seems off

'How do we know this isn't a prank?" Asked Elsa

''Yeah we don't wanna work hard and in the end you just say to us to screw ourselves.' Said Erza.

''Oh please. I maybe be ruthless but I am a woman of my word. Bring me a paper and I will sign a contract.'' Said Mira

''Just a minute.'' Said Erza going to Reedus table

Erza then picks a blank piece of paper and brings to her, Elsa and Mira. The Strauss girl then started writing.

''I´m writing our agreement.'' Said Mira writing.

''Whoa this impressive Mira.'' Said Elsa impressed by Mira calligraphy

''Shut up star of stage!'' Said Mira insulting Elsa and going back to writing.

''I will read it out loud. I don't wanna this just be a document with some joke inside.'' Said Erza

In a second Mira ends the documents and gives to Erza

''This document says_: The people of this documents, Erza Scarlett, Mirajane Stauss and Elsa Arandelle agreed that if the three achieve the rank of S class mages in the Fairy Tail guild they shall go to the Le Fiore the most expansive and gastronomic restaurant at off the kingdom. In the end they share the bill, but Mirajene doesn't need to pay the bill.'_' Said Erza reading the agreement. Taking aside the ending, it was fair.'

''All we need to sing'' Said Mira

''Ok.'' Said the two

All the three girls sing and, in the end,, they feel the first time they did something together.

''Done!'' Said the three.

''So, let's see if we can become S class at the same time.'' Said Erza with a smile.

''don't even try to work hard. I believe that I will be toothless by the time you two managed.'' Said Mira with a smirk,

''Oh yeah you will see Mira.'' Siad Elsa with a smirk

''Ok'' Said Mira with grim

They all shake their hands, their agreement was made and Erza took the document home where she framed.

**A day later**

Gildarts was looking around the new generation and he saw Elsa making some ice arrows with no problems.

''So, this Elsa is something. Her magic is something that I never seen before.'' Said Gildarts.

''Yes, and she has her magic tied to her emotions...'' Said Makarov

''Really! That's incredible!' Said Gildarts all impressed.

''Yeah. Right now, she could make the entire guild covered with snow and ice just by accident imagined with proper guidance.'' Said Makaorv.

''She can make both Mira and Erza turning into popsicles. Although I imagined they wouldn't be tasty.' Said Gildarts with a laugh

''True.'' Said Makarov also laughing

Mira upon hearing the two older saying that Elsa stronger than her throws at table at them, but with gildarts the table was turn into dust in seconds.

''I heard that you bastards!" Scream her.

''Man, she is still a punk.'' Said Gildarts with a laugh.

''And getting worst. Hormones, this guild worst nightmare.'' Said Makarov drinking more

''Hey, master I want to hear some music. Do we have a new singer?" Asked Gildarts

''Sure, we have. Elsa'' Said Makarov calling Elsa

''Yes master.'' Said Elsa with a smile

''Gildarts have a request'' Said Makarov referring to the other man

''Can you sign a few songs. I heard you have an amazing voice.'' Said Gildarts

''Sure.'' Said Elsa with a difficult smile. She was still thinking about Cana.

Elsa than went on stage and prepared her voice. Soon the entire guild got excited.

''Everybody Elsa is gonna sing!" Scream Natsu.

''Shut up everyone. Is Elsa on stage.'' Said Erza beating some members

''Thanks, Erza.'' Said the poor fools that got a beating from the girl.

Elsa then got ready a band of members behind her started to play and she sang ´´Show yourself´´ because she was thinking about her mother.

After that everybody cheer Elsa like she was a star making her blush

''WOHHHOOOO!" Scream most of the guild

''She sing really good!" Said Gildarts applauding

''I know she is talent. She even was in a few shows on the theater district.'' Said Makarov

''She took a show on the theater district! Those things make so much money.'' Said Gildarts.

''She does show here and there but she likes to stay more on the guild.'' Said Makarov.

''Good training magic training and a career in show business. This girl is lucky. Not to mention her fortune.'' Said Gildarts with a smirk.

''I know if I only could make her take off those gloves.'' Said Makarov looking sad at the pair of gloves that Elsa whore.

''She uses that gloves all the time?" Asked Gildarts.

''She thinks they are something that comfort her.'' Said Makarov all sad.

''I see. Anyway, I have something to ask.'' Said Gildarts.

''Really what is it?" Asked Makarov

''I would like to talk about that ´´mission´´.'' Said Gildarts with emphasis.

Gildarts and Makarov were now having a private conversation, and everybody got curious of what it was. Even the newborn Happy was curious.

''What is he talking about?" Asked Natsu

''I don't know'' Said Elfman

''Cana are you ok?" Asked Erza seeing Cana a little tense

''Yeah. I´m just…thinking of some stuff.'' Said Cana

''Well if you meet him again do you think you can tell him about yourself?" Asked Elsa to cana in whispers

''I don't know. He doesn't see my mom face on me so why should I care?' Asked Cana

''I can help you. I´m here for you.'' Said Elsa

''Thanks Elsa. You´re the best.'' Said Cana with a smile

Soon Gildarts appears on the Guild Stage alongside Makarov and the two looked like very serious

''Everyone we have an announcement to make.'' Said Makarov to the entire guild

''I am taking the hundred-year quest!" Scream Gidarts shocking everyone

''WHAT!'' Scream everyone

''A HUNDRED YEARS!'' Scream the Fairy Tail gang

''Yes. I think I´m finally able to do this job.'' Said Girldarts

''I approve this. And when you are departing?" Asked Makarov

''Immediately.'' Said Gildarts

As soon the orange hair man picked his stuff and left the guild with not a problem in the world.

''Bye everyone! I see you all in hundred years!' Scream Gildarts leaving

''He just left!'' Thought both Elsa and Cana in shock.

Both Elsa and Cana were left with their jaws to the ground of how random that was.

''Well that was unexpected.'' Said Elsa in shock.

''Stupid Gildarts.'' Said Cana looking like she was about to cry.

Elsa shake her head in defeat as she treats Cana over her sadness.

''_This is gonna be more difficult than I imagined.''_ Thought Elsa looking at a very sad Cana.

**Omake**

It was a snowy day in Fiore and the Fairy Tail gang was outside of the guild playing because it was full of snow outside.

''It's snowing!' Said Lisanna all happy

''Lets party!'' Scream Natsu

Then Natsu started to throw snowballs at everyone. As he was laughing the rest of the kids got their revenge on the pink haired mage

''Come on guys! It was just a joke!'' Said Natsu running away

''Hey Gray, do you wanna put some clothes?" Asked Elsa seeing Gray only in shorts

''No way this is my nature habitat. All ice mages should do this.'' Said Gray looking serious at Elsa who looked nervous.

''Elsa is with clothes and she is an ice mage.'' Said Lisanna.

''Is called fashion I know how to use.'' Said Elsa

''Yeah.'' Said the girls to Gray who only ignore them.

''Gray is such a perv.'' Said Elsa with a smirk

''Hey I teach you!'' Scream Gray in shock

''Hey guys look what I made!'' Said Elfmna showing his snowman

''A snowman!' Said Elsa and Lisanna all happy

''Oh yeah. Congrats Elf, you did what little kids do.'' Said Mira to her little brother

''We used to make snowman all the times back at home. Me and my sister gave him the same name.'' Said Elsa all nostalgic

''How do you call him?" Asked Erza

''Olaf.'' Said Elsa

''Can we make an Olaf?'' Asked Natsu

''Sure.'' Said Elsa joining in the fun

Elsa and the rest of the gang soon made it up an exact replica of one of Elsa and Anna snowman Olaf from Arendelle. Overall, he looked fine.

'''There you go guys. The first Olaf from Fairy Tail.'' Said Erza all proud showing the snowman.

''He is cute'' Said Cana

''he is ugly.'' Said Mira

''My sister didn't me to hurt you Olaf.'' Said Lisanna confronting the non-real snowman.

''Yeah.'' Said Elfman

''What! You two sided with a snowman against your own flesh and blood?" Asked Mira in horror.

''You know what he loves the most?'' Asked Elsa to her friends

''What?" Asked Cana

''A warm hug.'' Said Elsa with a laugh

''What didn't you say so.'' Said Natsu

Natsu then got a fire all over himself and went to hug Olaf melting him in the process.

''No!'' Scream the girls

''Olaf no!''' Scream Elsa in horror.

''Congratulation Natsu you killed the snow man'' Said Mira with a smirk

''Hey not fair.'' Said Natsu all horrified

''Murder!'' Scream Lisanna

''Wait Lisanna I can help make another one.'' Said Natsu trying to get his innocence

''Hey Elsa, whe did you made another one?" Asked Grey to Elsa who was still trying to compose herself

''What are you...'' Said Elsa and she saw another Olaf standing next to her

They saw that Elsa had made over 20 Olaf in the spend of 5 seconds by just thinking of the snowman.

''What did you do?" Asked Erza

''I just imagined him.'' Said Elsa

Elsa then looked at the melted Olaf and with concertation he was back again

''Hey look!'' Said Gray seeing the snow man back

''Olaf is alive'' Said Lisaana all happy

''I´m innocent!' Said Natsu all happy

''I can make more and more with my magic. This is incredible!'' Said Elsa all happy

A little time later

''Well kids I just wanna know how are you all…'' Said Makarov walking to the front of the guild only to see snowman everywhere.

''what that hell happen to my front yard!'' Scream Makarov in horror. That is gonna cost a money to get rid of.

''Sorry master.'' Said the kids all bowing to him


	8. Future for Elsa

**Note: Yeah, I butcher with the timeline here guys, sorry. Gildarts is supposed to take the 100 years quest three years after Elsa joined, but let's just do this round in this story ok. Sorry for this, I´m not 100% knowledge of every single detail on the Fairy Tail universe but this was a huge mistake. Like another that I made a few chapters and I corrected recently. so, everything good? Ok so to make things easier Elsa joined the guild at the end of X778. Around near when Natsu found Happy. So, the rest of the year was Laxus becoming the S Class mage and the rivalry between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail started. Elsa was present in those two events. I´m sorry for this guys, I really like this story and I put a lot of thought in here. Soon we will see something will become a major thing for Elsa and when the plot of the movie happens is gonna make her question so many things.**

**Now with no further a do let's do this.**

Earthland Year X779

**1 year later**

One year had passed since Elsa joined Fairy Tail. She weekly talks to her parents in the Master Lacrima and sent letters to them and Anna. However, she couldn't talk with Anna in the Lacrima because that would reveal her true nature.

A lot of things happen since Gildarts left the guild to do his quest. Laxus was made into a S class mage, Macao had a son called Romeo and Fairy Tail started a rivalry with a douche guild called Phantom Lord, Elsa learned that their master was as powerful as Makarov which made her worry, so she need to train more. At the moment she had master most of Gray spells and even some in magic books, the only problem is that she was still wearing the gloves. Every time she tries to take them off she remembers of almost killing Anna, which makes her almost have a panic attack so the guild decided to let her keep wearing them, they say is like Laxus headphones, is just her thing.

Elsa at the moment let her hair grow to the point that it reached her shoulders, and she was wearing a purple long shirt and some jeans with of course her gloves.

Right now, she was in a training room using her magic against some ugly looking dolls to perfect her timing in projecting Ice arrows.

''Oh come. Why do I have a delay every time I cast a spell.'' Said Elsa looking at her gloved hand in annoyance.

Soon a person enters in the training ground and it was Cana.

''Hey Elsa.'' Said her with a nice brown dress meant for sunny days.

''Oh, hi Cana.'' Said Elsa smiling in seeing her friend.

''What are you doing?" Asked Cana seeing all the dolls with ice spikes at their stomach.

''Just practicing my magic.'' Said Elsa

''How is this going?" Asked Cana intrigued.

''Is doing fine if you ask me.'' Said Elsa with a smile and a shrug.

''Really?" Asked Cana with a raise eyebrow.

''I think so. Most of my spells attack are under way and my defense ones are going strong. I know I can do more, but I just don't know what.'' Said Elsa being honest, she knows her magic has so much more potential to be explored but she doesn't know where to go.

''Good to know.'' Said Cana with a smile.

The two had become like best friend. Elsa always confronted and was there for Cana. Ever since Gildarts left for the 100-year quest, Elsa was always there for her and making sure she was happy. When you´re supposed father leaves for a big quest like that and doesn't know when to return you need to comfort your friend the best as you can.

''So, any news on something about Phantom Lord?" Asked Elsa

''No. The master said that we need to be careful, with their master also being a wizard saint we can get also in trouble with the magic council.'' Said Cana.

That was things that Elsa also liked about this kingdom, that there was a magic council for all magical related stuff. She truly doesn't feel out of place anymore like in Arendelle.

''How is Laxus doing?" Asked Elsa.

''He is taking another S Class quest. Cleaning an entire city that has been attack by 9 meters monsters. Is not a pleased as you think.'' Said Cana

''It must be awesome be a S Class mage.'' Said Elsa with a dreamy look.

''I know. I hope one day get there.'' Said Cana with a smile

The two had the same ambition to reach the status of S class Mage. Elsa wanted this tittle so it would mean that she was finally controlling her magic like a legit mage and this way she would never hurt Anna again. Cana wanted this rank so she would be in the same league as Guildarts and tell him the truth.

''But we need to train hard in order to reach out. Erza and Mira are going to be also competition for that spot, so we need to be prepared.'' Said Elsa

''Yeah! I think with the right tactics and thinking we can manage to reach there. Even I.'' Said Cana all determinate

''You really are really determined Cana. That really makes me happy.'' Said Elsa with a smile

''I´m still working with my cards. Is a lot of hard work since my magic is not as flashy as yours, Natsu or Erza but I will do everything that I can.'' Said her

''I´m glad to see you working hard.'' Said Elsa.

'''Thanks.'' Said Cana with a blush with made Elsa also blush a little bit.

''Let's go back to the guild.'' Said Elsa

''Sure.'' Said Cana with a agreement and the two went together back to the guild.

**Fairy Tail **

The guild was all quiet at the time since most of the members had gone out to do mission. Only a few people were inside, including Macao with his newborn son Romeo.

''So how is Romeo doing?" Asked Wakaba seeing the little guy playing with some toys near the table.

''He has the same face as me. Once he grew older there is gonna be a line of girls for him.'' Said Macao with a smirk.

''Oh yeah. Like that ever happen to you.'' Said Natsu with a doubt look

''Shut up Natsu! You never talked to a girl outside of the guild.'' Said Macao pissed

''Yeah pepper head, the chance of you getting a girl is absolute zero.'' Said Gray with a smirk.

''Gray your clothes.'' Said Lisanna to the boy only wearing shorts.

''Oh, come on!'' Said Gray all embarrassed.

Soon Elsa and Cana returned to the main guild and soon greeted everybody.

''Were back.'' Said Elsa

''Hi Elsa, Hi Cana.'' Said Erza greeting her two friends.

''So how is everyone doing today?" Asked Cana.

''We been doing pretty much nothing. Is a boredom that never ends.'' Said Gray now clothed again.

''Any ideas?'' Asked Elsa

''Maybe we can take a quest.'' Said Erza seeing the quest board.

''That would be cool.'' Said Cana

''Who wants to go?" Asked Elsa

''I want!'' Said Natsu appearing out of nowhere eager to join in his friend quest.

''Me too.'' Said Gray.

''I would love to join you all.'' Said Erza

''Glad to see you coming with us Erza.'' Said Elsa with a smile.

''Of course, what kind friend would I be if I let my guildmates alone in a mission.'' Said Erza with her usual smile.

''Anybody else? Levy?" Asked Cana seeing the blue haired girl sitting with Jet and Droy.

'I´m sorry Cana but today I promise to help Jet and Droy with translations of dead languages.'' Said Levy with a smile.

''Levy is the best teammate.'' Said Jet

''Yes, she is rocks.'' Said Droy

''Ok.'' Said Cana with a smile

Soon the group took a mission that said ´´Take out bugs infestation of a harvest. Reward 200,000 jewels´´ and soon they went to their master.

''Master we would like to take this mission.'' Said Erza showing Makarov the mission that they picked

''Oh, this sound. I approve.'' Said him giving ´´ok´´

''Thanks.'' Said Gray as the team was ready to leave the guild when they were approached by the youngest Strauss siblings.

''You guys have fun in your mission.'' Said Lisanna

''I´m so sorry but we can't leave today. Mirajane is teaching us.'' Said Elfman in his shy tone

''Is ok Elfman. In my opinion you guys got the biggest challenge of the day.'' Said Natsu with a smirk, training with Mira is a nightmare on itself.

''Yeah, she love us, but she wants us in the best shape possible.'' Said Lisanna with a tired smile

''Oh, come it can't be that….'' Said Elsa and that's when Mira scream was heard.

''Elfman, Lisanaa come back here! We need to train more. I love you guys, so this is why I need to make you two being driven as hell. NOW MOVE!'' Scream Mira to her siblings.

''Yes Mira.'' Said Elfman and Lisanna scared as they ran back to their sister.

Soon the team only look with a confused look as they saw both Elfman and Lisanna ran back to their bossy sister.

''Does she love them like a mother or like evil stepmother?" Asked Elsa. Even after a year in the guild, she couldn't understand Mirajane.

''Is that kind complicated with Mira. I know it may sound crazy, but I think there is a gentle sould inside of her. She just refuses to express it.'' Said Erza.

''So what? Are we supposed to believed that behind all that coky attitude there is someone very passionate and kind.'' Said Natsu confused

''Maybe. I don't know.'' Said Gray

''Growing up is weird.'' Said Natsu

''hey Natsu, aren't you gonna bring happy with you?" Asked Elsa, after the little cat was born, he was pretty much inseparable from Natsu.

''No, he is not ready to go on adventure. He knows how to fly but not how to fight.'' Said Natsu.

''Plus, Lisanna would give such a hard time if something bad happen to happy.'' Said Gray with a smirk.

''Shut up she doesn't boss me.'' Said Natsu with a blush

''This is kind cute.'' Said the three girls.

''Hey Macao, can I leave Happy with you?'' Asked Natsu to the older man

''Sure. Romeo loves his company.'' Said Macao seeing Romeo play with the cat.

''Aye.'' Said Happy smiling

''Ga Ga.'' Said the baby Romeo.

''That is so cute.'' Said Cana, Elsa and Erza all together

''Alright since we are all up, we should go.'' Said Gray

''Oh yeah, I´m all fired up!'' Scream Natsu making everyone confused.

''What is that?'' Asked Elsa

''I guess Natsu catch phrase.'' Said Cana.

''Why the need for a catchphrase?" Asked Elsa to Natsu

'Because I need one to show how awesome I am.'' Said Natsu with a smirk on his face.

All of the people in the team only sweat drop over that response. Natsu was great but he wasn't the smartest person in the room.

''_This is so lame.''_ Thought the pree teens.

**A few kilometers later**

The group arrived at the plantation where the job post was about. It was a huge farm, with acres of all kind vegetation to be had. Or at least it was once because the place looked like a desert, these dawn plague had eaten most of the vegetation that instead of being green all the around was dry

''Here we are.'' Said Erza

The group look around the empty and place and walks a little bit to find how exactly this vegetation was.

''Where are the plagues?" Asked Cana

''According to the request they are a specie that tends to live inside of tunnels dig under the earth.'' Said Erza making the team appear with a shock look.

''So, we are staying right at their home?" Asked Elsa in horror

''I think so.'' Said Erza

Soon a bunch of huge bugs appear from their ground. They looked like beetles but with the size of a fully grown cow and they appeared to be very angry.

''AAAAAH.'' Scream the team

''There are so many of them.'' Said Cana in horror.

''How can we deal with so many of these bugs. We are just a bunch of kids.'' Said Elsa

''don't say that Elsa.'' Said Gray

''Yeah we are Fairy Tai, we can deal with all kinds of things that are thrown at us.'' Said Natsu with a smirk as fire was starting to appear in his fist.

''I´m sorry.'' Said Elsa with a sorry look.

''Is ok, even the toughest of us will slip that sometimes.'' Said Erza patting her friend in the shoulder.

''Let's do this guys!' Scream Natsu ready to attack

''Yeah!'' Said the team

The group of 13-year old (Erza being 14) all go after the bugs. They were a group of maybe 100, but little too they know that these young mages were going to be their worst nightmare.

Natsu was ready to start attacking. He had improved his magic over the course of a year, now he could use a large amount of fire without feeling exhausted.

''Fire Dragon Claw.'' Said Natsu hitting the bugs with his fist

The bugs were now all covered in fire as they begin to cry in pain.

''Oh yeah Natsu 1, bugs nothing. How do you like that you stupid things!?"' Asked Natsu with a smirk

Soon a bug appear from behind of Natsu and bite him very hard on the ass, making the pink hair mage scream like a maniac.

''AAAAH. Stop biting my butt!' Scream natsu running around like a lunatic.

Erza was now in her new armor the Flame Empress Armor and with that advantage she managed to kill the bugs from left and right with no problem.

''These pests are not to be worried about.'' Said her with a determined

She was one of the more determined mages of the guild even at that age. She fought hard, trained hard and did her best at any moment

''But there is a long way for me to become stronger.'' Said Erza to herself.

Cana was with her card as she use them to use a spell to kill the bugs.

The cards didn't have enough fire power as the other mages, but she was still doing her best.

''I still have to use more of my electric cards.'' Said Cana throwing one of the cards.

The pest were soon tamed but there was still a long way to get rid of all of them

''_I can't be this weak.''_ Thought her with a determined look

Gray and Elsa were like a good duo who always help out each other

The two made varies type of ice-based attack at the bugs. Even if Gray had been learning ice make magic for the longest time, Elsa was soon catching up and kind surpassing him in many ways.

''Ice make arrows.'' Said Gray stabbing multiple bus.

''Ice make punches.'' Said Elsa making a ton of ice punches to beat the bugs

''You are doing pretty well.'' Said Gray

''Thanks Gray.'' Said Elsa

''You been training. I can tell.'' Said Gray with a proud smile

''Oh yeah.' Said Elsa with a smile on her face

Elsa then decides to step up a little bit. She took a deep breath and cast one hand at a bunch of giant bugs coming directly at her.

''Ice make avalanche!'' Scream Elsa

A huge amount of ice came from Elsa gloved hand as she buried tons of bugs bennet the ice, immobilizing them in the process.

''Done.'' Said Elsa with a smile

''What! Who told you this technique?'' Asked Gray in shock

''I did some research. There a tons of books in the guild that deal with ice magic Gray, you should read them a little bit.'' Said Elsa with a giggle as Gray grinds his teeth's.

''Urhg. Ok you got that point.'' Said Gray all embarrassed that his student was surpassing him.

''Sure.'' Said Elsa with another smile

After a few minutes later, the team managed to beat all the bugs. So that called for some celebration

''We did it!'' Said Elsa all happy

''And no damages here.'' Said Cana

''Gramps is not gonna beat us up!' Scream Natsu

''Well that is a relief.'' Said Erza

After collecting the money and receiving thanks from the owners of the plantation the team was heading out back to the guild.

''So, what we should do now?" Asked Elsa

''I said we hit a restaurant.'' Said Erza

''Good idea.'' Said Natsu drooling

''I think we have enough money.'' Said Cana

'But what about rent?'' Asked Gray

''I have my rent paid.'' Said Erza with a smile

''Us too.'' Said Cana and Elsa together

''Same as me.'' Said Natsu.

''Natsu where in the world do you ever pay rent?'' Asked Gray confused

''My house is rent free. None of you decided to go with my idea so I have a whole free place all by myself.'' Said Natsu.

''Is just some old house that you found in the woods, are you sure is not haunted?" Asked Gray

''No is mine and Happy lair. If there is a ghost there, he would have to fight us.'' Said Natsu all serious.

''Sure whatever.'' Said Gray

''Say that again stripper.'' Said Natsu now filled with Gray nonsense.

''Bring it own.'' Said Gray ready to fight

''Silence!" Said Erza hitting the two boys.

BOMP

''You two need to act as friends. If I don't see any comradery between you two is more fist on your faces. Got it!' Scream Erza to the two unconscious boys.

''Jeez.'' Said Elsa and Cana in horror

**Later that night**

Elsa was on her shared apartment with Cana and Levy. She was now heading to bed, where she plan to rest for hours.

''Man I´m beat.'' Said Elsa

''Me too.'' Said Cana in her pajamas

''I´m sorry if I couldn't go.'' Said Levy while reading a book in her bed.

''Is ok Levy.'' Said Cana

''Yeah we know that you are more interest in doing research than doing job party, so go forward.'' Said Elsa

''Thank you, guys.'' Said Levy smiling at her friends.

''Hey, I´m going to sleep now. See you all tomorrow.'' Said Elsa

''Goodnight Elsa.'' Said Cana and Levy

''Night.'' Said Elsa

Elsa then put her head into her pillow and in not even a second later she started to dream. But instead of some mystical thing where anything can happen, she felt something more real happening.

**Dreamworld**

Elsa was now in a dark void with nothing but pitch black all around her. She didn't know if she stayed scared or prepared for an attack. But one question remained in her head.

''Where am I?'' Asked her confused

Soon the place started to appear like a huge snowy mountain and with an aurora in the sky. It looked a mix between the mountains of Fiore and the snowy mountains of Arendelle.

''This place looks so familiar.'' Said Elsa sensing in common with this place.

''Oh, so you are here.'' Said a new voice

Elsa turn around and saw an older woman. She had short black hair, fully clothed and she looked around her 30s.

''Who are you lady?'' Asked Elsa

''Lady? Wow you are more polite than Gray.'' Said the woman surprising Elsa

''You know Gray?'' Asked Elsa

''Yeah, my name is Ur.'' Said Ur

That made Elsa being shocked for a second. She heard of that name before.

''Ur.'' Said Elsa

**Flashback**

Elsa was training with Gray one afternoon in the snowy mountain and after talking about new techniques Gray suddenly say the name Ur.

''Who is Ur?" Asked Elsa

''She was my master. She trained me and Lyon everything we know about Ice Magic.'' Said Gray

''Who is Lyon?" Asked Elsa.

''He was like a brother to me at first. Before I joined Fairy Tail it was me, him and Ur going on mission and training.'' Said Gray remembering the old times.

''Oh ok.'' Said Elsa imaging Gray embarking in mission with those two like if they were adventures.

''don't think it was all fun and giggle. Ur training still gives me nightmare.'' Said Gray remeberign the horror that Ur made him go through.

'''Is she strong?' Asked Elsa

''Yes, she was possibly the greatest ice wizard I ever meet. I don't see myself surpassing her. I would for you two too meet, she would like you.'' Said Gray

Elsa could notice Gray getting sadder upon keeping talking about Ur and the use of past sentences, that would mean something happen to his master

''What happen her?" Asked Elsa

Gray looked at her friend with a serious look and then explaining it.

''She sacrifice herself while fighting a demon called Deliora. She did this in order to make sure me and Lyon survive'' Said Gray all serious making Elsa nervous.

''A demon. Are you saying….'' Said Elsa in shock.

''Yes, and they are and I hate them all.'' Said Gray with hatred on his voice.

''Calm down Gray. You are now in a place now.'' Said Elsa helping her friend.

''Good Elsa. Is nice to have this moment with your friends.'' Said Gray with a smile

''So why did you took of your clothes just now? It ruins the mood.'' Said Elsa seeing Gray again only in his underwear. That made the boy all irritated, it wasn't for him to take of his clothes just now.

''Oh, come on. This is all her fault, is because of her that I have this habit!'' Scream Gray irritated as Elsa laughs at his cost

**Back to the dream world**

Ur was now pissed off that Gray was still blaming her for his problem.

''Ok first of all. This wasn't my fault; he keep doing that on his own.'' Said Ur all irritated.

''Alright.'' Said Elsa with a sweat drop.

''Does he strip in front of you and other people?'' Asked Ur

''All the time.'' Said Elsa

''Fricking moron.'' Said Ur all pissed

''So why are you here? Are you come to haunt me?" Asked Elsa now worried

''No. I came here to talk with you. See Elsa, you are special.'' Said Ur

''I´m special?" Asked Elsa confused.

''Yes, I´m here on spirit form usually I would be at the other side with other deceased people. But me and the others could sense that you have some kind way that manages to communicate with us, this is pretty rare and occur like every 100 years to certain people, usually celestial mage users. Since you are dominant of Ice magic, I came here to talk to you.'' Said Ur.

''So, are you still dead?'' Asked Elsa

''Yes.'' Said Ur

Elsa was now taken back by this. Not only she had this dangerous ice power, she also had some kind mystical communication with the dead. This was too much to take in.

''This is so weird for me take. First, I have this powers that nobody on my family has and now I´m talking to a ghost. I´m really a monster.'' Said Elsa ready to cry when Ur started to comfort her.

''Sweetie don't say crap like this. You have a power that people would die to have, as long you have it you are special and don't you ever forget it.'' Said Ur all serious making Elsa compose herself.

''So, what do we do now?" Asked Elsa

''What do you think? We train of course. I came here to help you out.'' Said Ur

Elsa was now shocked by this. She was going to be trained by Gray master, in her dream?!

''But how? This is a dream, it wouldn't matter to nothing once I awaken.'' Said Elsa.

''Actually you can learn a lot from a dream. You have all the memories of our training and sparing and when you train in real life you gonna feel all the power that you grew during our time here. Now get ready.'' Said Ur with a smile

''Alright.'' Said Elsa with nod.

Elsa then saw Ur taking of her clothes until she was now only with her bra and panties. Elsa blushed to the fact that she was staring at an almost naked lady. She had never seen a grown woman in these manners, not even her mother

''Never saw a grown woman almost naked?" Asked Ur with a smirk.

''No…'' Said Elsa blushing a little bit

''To be fair I also had a daughter. The fact that I can still look this good after giving birth is a miracle on itself.'' Said Ur with a laugh

''_Well at least she has her sense of humor.''_ Thought Elsa with a sweat drop

''What are you waiting for? Take it off.'' Said Ur

Elsa immediate do that and was now wearing her combat gear, with her clothes that she bought to train with Gray. That made Ur a little confused.

''You use clothes when training Ice Magic?" Asked Ur

''I prefer this way. I don't wanna be almost naked here in the snow.'' Said Elsa with a mad blush as Ur began to laugh.

''Is only us woman around here. Come Elsa you need to stop being so shy.'' Said Ur

Elsa listen to Ur and ghost or not she was right. After looking around if anyone was there, Elsa took of her gear and now was standing in the snow with her bra, panties and gloves. Her blonde hair balances with the cold wind hits her and her blue mark of Fairy Tail still present in her chest.

''See much better.'' Said Ur

''I hope Gray doesn't see this.'' Said Elsa still blushing madly.

''Oh, do you have a crush on him?'' Asked Ur with a smirk.

''No! Gray is my teacher and friend. I respect him as older brother.'' Said Elsa with an embarrassed look,

''Uh interesting.'' Said Ur with a smile

''So, Ur what we do now?" Asked Elsa

''Well is kind complicated but you and I will train some moves and spells today.'' Said Ur

''Ok, but are you sure that I will remember them tomorrow?" Asked Elsa

''All the hardship and movements are gonna be fresh in your memory. Your head might hurt tomorrow but trust me is for the best.'' Said Ur

''Really?" Asked Elsa.

''Yes, so be ready girl. After all this what is your response?'' Asked Ur

Elsa look around and saw that she has now a opportunity to control her magic even better. With the Gray and the guild was good, but if she took advices from Ur this will be perfect for the future. With all the emotions around her the winter started to get mad once again

''I can sense that your magic is tied to your feelings. This is will take a lot of work to adjust, so what do you say girl?" Asked Ur

Elsa thought of Arendelle, her father, her mother and her sister. She was supposed to return there someday and rules as queen. Arendelle need a powerful and controlled queen to protect them, if all she did was to hurt Anna, she need to train all she had to make sure nothing bad ever happens again.

''_For Anna''_ Thought Elsa with tears thinking about her sister.

More and more thoughts come to her head until one last response appears.

''UR. MAKE ME STRONG!" Scream Elsa

The spirit only gives a little smile as she saw the determined girl ready to spar.

''I like you already.'' Said Ur getting her magic ready.

**Next morning**

**Fairy Tail guild**

Most of the well know members were there having a good time. Only one missing was Elsa who arrived a little late than most people

''Hey Elsa…'' Said Levy seeing Elsa who had dark circles on her eyes

''Huh.'' Said Elsa all tired. Who would imaging having training during your sleep would case that to someone.

''Wow something bad happen to you?" Asked Gray

''No, I didn't have a nice night sleep. '' Said Elsa

''You should head out to bed.'' Said Erza

''No, I´m fine.'' Said Elsa accidently hitting a glass of milk soaking her gloves

'Elsa your gloves.'' Said Levy seeing that her friend gloves were now soaked

''don't worry. I have a reserve.'' Said Elsa changing her gloves quickly, so a panic attack isn't started.

''Oh.'' Said most of the guild surprised of that action.

''You walk around with a pair gloves in case the ones you are wearing get dirt?'' Asked Laxus sitting near Mirajane seeing that scene

''Yeah Laxus. I do that.'' Said Elsa.

''Well that's smart.'' Said Laxus with a raised eyebrow

''Still fricking weird.'' Said Mira near Laxus

''You are the one speaking here Mira.' Said Laxus

After a few minutes of rest Natsu appears and decides to challenge Elsa to a fight

''Hey Elsa fight me!" Scream Natsu

'Natsu why the request?" Asked Elsa while she was drinking some milk at the bar.

''I need to fight someone. Erza already beat me today and Mira too, so you are the only one left. Come on let's fight.'' Said Natsu

''Aye Natsu. Kick Elsa ass.'' Said the little happy cheering Natsu up

'Oh, Happy don't start to copy Natsu.'' Said Lisanna all sad

''So, what do you say?" Asked Natsu all ready to spar

Elsa look around and some either were saying ´´do it´´ and others saying ´´don't do it´´. She need to show she was really determined into becoming a powerful mage, and to be like that it means fighting people like natsu.

''Sure, Natsu why not. Let's have a nice fight.'' Said Elsa surprising everyone

''You bet.'' Said Natsu all excited

**Outside**

Everyone was looking forward to see Natsu vs Elsa. The two were good mages with qualifications, unlike the ten billon times Natsu and Gray fought this seen a little more interesting than the others

''This is will be great. I can finally fight you.'' Said Natsu.

''Sure, but don't be sad if I beat you.'' Said Elsa

''Like hell you are!'' Said Natsu

''Gray aren't you worried for Elsa?" Asked Cana

''Elsa accept her challenge. She is gonna kick that idiot face with no problem.'' Said Gray interest to see how this turns out.

''I'm very nervous.'' Said Elfman seeing all this.

''Is ok big brother.'' Said Lisanna calming Elfman

Elsa and Natsu were soon ready and charging up their magic

''I´m gonna enjoy this.' Said Natsu with grim

''You don't know what is awaiting for you dragon breath.'' Said Elsa with a smirk

Soon Wakaba announce the start of the match as the two pree teens were ready to fight.

''In your marks. Start!'' Scream him

Natsu charged toward Elsa with a fire fist as the girl prepared her magic.

''Ice make wall!'' Scream Elsa

''Fire dragon claw!' Said Natsu breaking the wall with no problem.

Crash

''Do you think an ice wall can keep up with my fire?" Asked Natsu

''No but this will. Ice maker spikes!''' Said Elsa making a bunch of spikes coming from the ground

Natsu saw the spike things coming toward him and like a man he charged right direct at them and of course hurting himself a lot in the progress.

''AAAAAH'' Said Natsu in pain.

''_He keeps dodging most of them and breaking them apart._'' Thought Elsa analyzing her fight. She had something in mind but need Natsu to play along.

Natsu keep breaking everything Elsa throw at him as she watch him step back a little further

''Just need him to be at the right spot.'' Thought her seeing Natsu jump around.

The fire dragon mage was hopping like a rabbit. Elsa was casting ice like a mad girl, but that wasn't gonna stop him to beat her. He was now a little away from Elsa but with his speed he could get her very quickly. Little did Natsu know that he was getting trapped into Elsa plan

''_perfect.''_ Thought Elsa with a smile

After 2 minutes of dodging and breaking ice everywhere Natsu had enough of that and decided to attack Elsa once and for all

''Ok Elsa now you are done for it. Get ready Fire…'' Said Natsu charring up as the same time as Elsa

''Ice make…'' Said Elsa sounding more deeper and with her eyes glowing as magic was floating her.

Everyone was taken back by that. This was new and it looked very scary to be normal

''Uh Elsa.'' Said Natsu now scared

''Ice geyser.'' Said Elsa releasing a huge amount of ice at Natsu. The poor boy could only look in horror as he sees a mountain of ice going toward him like a train

'''AAAAAAAAH.'' Scream Natsu

Everybody was in shock for what just happen. In a blink of an eye, Natsu was knocked out and buried into a ton of ice.

''Natsu is out of bounds the winner is Elsa.'' Said Wakaba.

''Yeah!'' Said Elsa all happy.

The girls of the guild went over to congratulated Elsa over in her victory and they were all very proud of her.

''That was incredible.'' Said Cana

'Nice job there'' Said Erza.

''Where did you learn that speel?'' Asked Levy

''I been practicing a lot lately.'' Said Elsa

''Really.'' Said Erza intrigued by this

''You are really cool Elsa.'' Said Lisanna

''don't you think I am scared of you. I can still kick your ass.'' Said Mira

''Sure Mira.'' Said Elsa rolling her eyes out of Mira blend threat.

Gray however was in shocked by this. He was the one teaching Elsa all about ice maker magic and he hadn't taught her this technique yet because it was too advanced, even him has problem conjuring this attack. Only one person could make this move with no problem.

''This is…'' Said Gray still in shock

He looked at Elsa who look all normal and wonder so much how she knew about this attack.

''_Elsa. Where did you learn this?"_ Thought him in shock

The girl looked at her friend with a smile, now she was in the right road to control her powers in the perfect way possible

''Thank you, Ur.'' Thought her as she looked at the sky and saw a picture of the woman smiling at her.

**Elsa meeting Ur in the spirit world during her dreams was something that I didn't have in mind originally, but I think it end up pretty well later. I know is kind weird but with Frozen 2 saying that Elsa is like a link between the human world and the magical spirit world I think this will make sense. Also, yeah, I might plan to do Frozen 2 in the future. I know that a lot of you might not like that I will do both movies, but trust me this will happen much later I thinking after Edolas be the events of the movie and this Elsa will a completely different Elsa from the one from the movie. Not all shy, with more confidence and a few more secrets to share. See you next time, with another time skip.**


	9. Changes for Elsa

**Ok everyone here is the deal. We are doing a time skip now to when Lisanna ´´died´´. You know why? Because I want to make this story go on to the main timeline when the series started. Look I know my series isn't perfect and I´m gonna try to fix the other chapters, I promise. I like this series is one that I have a soft spot in my heart. Also we are near something that I really wanted to make, I don't know how are you all are going to react but this was something that was really in my mind when I was brainstorming this story and I left hints in the others chapters so is not like something out of nowhere. Look there are others good Frozen fics and crossover, one that I recommend checking it out is called ´´And Again snow Fell´´, it got me some ideas. While Elsa in that fic is more accurate with her movie personality, mine is a little more daring and brave mostly because she wasn't shut from the rest of the world, she is actually practicing her magic, training and going on mission. So you thinking ´´´how are you gonna make the plot of the movie if Elsa is not afraid of her powers?´´ don't worry I already have plans, but we are gonna take a while to get there. I won't tell when we are doing but is gonna happen mostly because this gonna affect a lot in some characters. Now without further a do let's start this show! Let it Go!**

**X782**

**3 years had passed since last chapter.**

Elsa the future queen of Arendelle is also a very skilled mage. She had spent by now more than 4 years at the Fairy Tail guild and she pretty much consider Fiore and its kingdom as her second home. Of course, her parents and Anna will forever be their family, but she found herself a new wild, crazy and magical family with the mages of the guild.

Ever since she arrived at the guild, she was just a little scary girl who had never seen other people do these things outside her. But then she meet everyone at Fairy Tail and she was more free than before to use her magic and explore what she could do. She loved the guild and her friends with passion, but she knew that one day she will have to leave them in order to rule Arendelle, so for the time she has right now she would train and achieve all kind of status that a mage can get. There was time that the shy and very intelligent little girl was still inside of her but for most of the time Elsa was like a mature teen. She doesn't how Anna was doing but she wishes her the best, she would love the guild and the things that they do annually: The missions, the parties, the Harvest Festival, the Grand Magic games (she hasn't been appointed to represent Fairy Tail yet, and unfortnaly Fairy Tail didn't one a single year ever since she entered), her shows (which she does sometimes when a theater company is looking for a leading lady with a good vocal cord, and if there is no mission to go Elsa says yes) and now the Olaf making contest (founded by her and the grand winner for 3 years straight!).

She was still battling out for a chance to become an S Class mage, but the competition was always tough. Since X780 she has been elected as a possible S Class but she could never finish the quest in time. First time Erza won, a year after Mira won and this year a relatively newcomer named Mystogan got the position. Elsa almost never even talk to Mystogan he was like one of the most mysterious members of the guild, all that she knew was he very strong. And if he likes privacy, she will respect that.

Some things that she didn't like was how some people in the guild come and go. But she understood this part. One thing that she didn't like over the years is how Laxus who went from the cool and mature guild master grandson, turned into a very obnoxious, loudmouth and rude person. He and Mira were kind like a match made in heaven as the girl kept teasing. Elsa didn't want to admit but she hated the new Laxus, he teases her for not being ´´strong enough´´, makes fun of her sensibility and love sometimes giving a few shocks on her, because he knew Elsa had power inside of her and wish to see what the girl could relish it. Elsa with a lot of meditation and patience manage to keep all this frustration to herself. If she could survive Mira she can survive Laxus. The lightning mage popularity was so big that attract three new people named Freed, Evergreen and Bicslow who self-proclaimed ´´Laxus personal bodyguard´´, they were strong but kind rude after all they only think about Laxus and nothing else.

Speaking of new member, she meet up with some amazing new people. A creepy but still nice girl named Laki, who pretty much spent most of the time serving the other members drinks and food. Max, Warren and Vjeeter who were all awesome guys. Max always tried to hit on her but she brush off with a smile as she liked Max as a friend, Warren who was always with a new idea thanks to his techniques magic and Vjeeter always like to show her some new moves. There is also Loke a super womanizer, but Elsa only shrug off all the kind hits that this guy gave to her. A duo named Bisca and Alzack who specialize in gun magic and she thought they made a cute couple, but they always brush this idea off and so many more to count. The guild was now getting to crowded it even for the likes of her.

Her old friends were still the same. Natsu was still Natsu although Happy now could talk like a normal person so that was something. Gray still improved in his magic but Elsa was pretty much a thousand steps above him (thanks to her dreams training with Ur and searching for more spells, while Gray did trained he was busier trying to beat Natsu), one thing that she discover is that she could also control the elements that formed ice so she could make the ice turn to the liquid and vapor form. Some even say that Elsa should be a water or smoke mage, but she always insisted in being an ice mage woman.

One thing she also saw is that people in the guild were getting tittle thanks to their feet's. Erza won the title of Titania and Elsa had to admit she was strong probably the strongest woman she ever meet, but Erza was still herself although she gain an addiction to cakes, but Elsa understood she still has a weakness for chocolate. Mira now more known as ´´the demoness´´ (a tittle fit for someone like her) got more arrogant once she got promoted to S Class, she loved to rub in Elsa face but the blonde girl only conceal all her frustration and use it all in the missions, one day she will also be an S Class. Mira siblings Elfman and Lisanna still remained the same as they were since she arrived, Elfman was still a very polite boy (but he was trying to be a little more serious for the sake of his sisters) and Lisanna was still the cute little sister of the guild. They both under Mira training started to gain more power, she likes the bondages that they have, she sometimes wishes for Anna to be here, she would love the guild more than anything else.

And Cana was still always by Elsa side, they were best friend and even became team mates on missions, usually the two always do a job together and that's ok. Natsu has happy, Mira has her siblings, Gray usually do things by himself or Loke and Erza is by herself.

Now being 16-year-old Elsa was a lot mature than before. She grew a lot, her hair even got way bigger and she usually put in a tranced ponytail way. Also, she, Levy and Cana moved out to different places. Levy moved to Fairy Hills where most of the Fairy Tail girls live while she and Cana live in the same building, the rent is cheaper so they thought it was better.

At the moment Cana (who was wearing some modest clothes for someone at her age) and her were at a mission to save a town who had a gremlin infestation. They were so many, and they were pretty much a pain in the ass to deal with, but with good teamwork, Elsa ice and Cana cards they managed to kill off all those gremlins and have a good day.

''Done!'' Said Cana dragging the last block of ice with gremlins inside.

''Another useful mission.''' Said Elsa cleaning the dirt of her gloves.

''Yeah.'' Said Cana high fiving her partner

Soon the towns people went to thank the two Fairy Tail mages who usefully saved them of the gremlin infestation. Later a woman who they assumed was the town mayor went to greet them personally

''Oh, thank you so much my dear girls. I never got your names, what they were?" Asked the mayor.

''Cana Alberona.''

''Elsa Arendelle.''

''Oh, thank you so much. We are free from these pests.'' Said the mayor

The town folks were all celebrating their heroes' victory over the gremlins.

''Oh, you don't need to do that.'' Said Elsa

''We are Fairy Tail mages. We always get the job done.'' Said Cana

''Well we can't express enough our gratitude to both of you. We shall make a celebration.'' Said the mayor all happy

The town people were all cheering for their saviors while Elsa and Cana were blushing nervously over this.

''How about a dinner?" Asked the mayor

''Oh, that's would be wonderful.'' Said Elsa. This was perfect way to celebrate their victory.

''I´m up for it.'' Said Elsa

''Good.'' Said the mayor

''We can put a giant table so everyone in the town can sit.'' Said a regular citizen.

''Oh great, my wife will be handling the main courses of this dinner

''Wife?'' Asked both Elsa and Cana

''Oh yes, that woman in red over there is my wife.'' Said the mayor.

Elsa and Cana saw a woman with red hair and chef uniform. She was pretty that what the two girls would suggest. But still they haven't meet so many gay people in Fiore, there are some here or there and maybe Freed but this is a topic for another day.

''Sure.'' Said Cana not sure how to answer that.

''Oh great.'' Said the mayor going with her wife to start planning the celebration.

Soon the town folks all prepared the great meal to share with both Fairy Tail mages. Elsa and Cana were having so much that they wish this night would never end, but they knew that they have to head back to the guild tomorrow morning. This was where they belong in the kingdom.

**A day later**

Elsa and Cana return to Fairy Tail where was filled to the top. People left and right, having fun and showing up their spells so pretty much a normal at the guild

''We´re back.'' Said Elsa as she walk alongside Cana to the guild.

''Hi guys.'' Said Laki

''Hey there back.'' Said Jet

Elsa was happy to see her friends again. She got used to all the whacky and crazy things happening at the guild

''So how was the mission?" Asked Warren

''it was thought at first but we managed to win at the end of the day.'' Said Elsa

''We did a combination of our best attack. I lured the gremlins and then Elsa frozen them into cubes of ice'' Said Cana

''You two are a powerful duo you know that.'' Said Nab

''Yeah, we work out a lot together to make this happen.'' Said Cana with a smile at her best friend.

''Also, we know that we can trust each other. We know our moves and what strategy to play.'' Said Elsa, she was always with a plan in her head in order to things don't escalate pretty quickly.

''Because of that people like you, also because you don't destroy everything like Natsu does.'' Said Laki with a smile. Natsu destruction bills are still far away from being fully paid.

The duo decided to walk around and see how everyone was doing and soon spotted some old faces.

''Hey Elsa, Cana.'' Said Macao sitting alongside Wakaba as always

''Oh, hi Macao, Wakaba.''' Said Cana

''Going to take a break from mission after the last one?" Asked Wakaba

''Well is kind obvious. That last one took us almost a day to finished, we are still pretty tired.'' Said Elsa

''How long was the last mission of you two?'' Asked Cana.

''I think was 10 hours. It was a delivery mission; we just sit around most of the time.'' Said Macao

''I can believe this.'' Said Elsa, she knew Macao and Wakaba weren't the most build up guys in the guild.

''Because is something doesn't require too much brutal strength and let's be honest…you two are out of shape.'' Said Cana with a smirk

''Yeah.'' Said Elsa with a giggle as she hides her laugh with her gloved hand

''You guys are worst.'' Said the old duo feeling insulted.

Everybody was having a fun time when soon a very well know individual with pink hair, an orange and black top plus a white scarf appeared. The smell of fire was all over the guild as Natsu Dragneel arrived with one intention in mind.

''Elsa fight me!"' Scream Natsu

Elsa had become a target of Natsu ´´Fight me now´´ list. Alongside Erza, Laxus, Gray and Elfman. She find this annoying, but its so funny beating Natsu up.

''Hi Natsu.'' Said Elsa waving her hand and a giant fist made of Ice send Natsu to wall. As he walks out in pain, he grinds his teeth

''Dammit, I lost her again.'' Said Natsu and soon a flying friend appear next to him. A fully grow Happy the cat.

''Oh well buddy don't worry. You can do this; you manage to beat Gray countless time. Sure, you can beat Elsa.'' Said happy cheering up his friend.

''You are right Happy. I can do this, I just need some rest, pushups and fire in my belly. Then Elsa would be defeated.'' Said Natsu.

''Aye sir.'' Said Happy

Elsa and Cana sighed. Natsu and Happy, the duo that is unstoppable.

''Ever since he started to talk normally, he and Natsu never stop to cause troupe. He saying ´´Aye´´ all the time is not good, I wish Lisanna taught him some manner to say ´´Nya´´.'' Said Elsa disapproving of Natsu way of creating Happy.

''Yeah. Speaking of with where is Lisanna?'' Asked Cana not seeing her or any of the Strauss sibling around in the guild.

''She with Mira and Elfman. Mira finally chose a S class quest and she decided to bring them along as part of her team.'' Said a new mature voice which is revealed to be Gray.

Both Elsa and Cana were surprised by this. For months Mira has been spouting about her upcoming big S class mission, they imagined that they would be here for her departure but they unfortunately missed. Oh well, they can talk with Lisanna and Elfman later.

''Oh, hey Gray. Did you had any mission lately?" Asked Elsa

''Yes, me and Loke did a breakout latently. Everything would be good if he hadn't stop with flirt with the girls.'' Said Gray with a sweat drop.

''don't worry about that. This is how Loke is. Just like your stripping habit.'' Said Cana with a smile

''What did you said?" Asked Gray. He hates when someone calls his stripping a habit.

''Nothing?'' Said Cana with a smile

''So, Mira on a S class mission. Isn't this great.'' Said Happy to his friends.

''Yeah I wanted her to bring me along, I beg Lisanna to help me go along but Mira refused.'' Said Natsu

''Well of course she is gonna only take her siblings to this mission.'' Said Elsa with her hands on her hips.

''Is kind obvious Natsu.'' Said Cana with her arms crossed

''Well whatever I bet I can find something to do while they are gone. Hey Levy, is there any awesome quest to take?" Asked Natsu to the bookworm of the guild.

''I don't know, we don't have any big mission lately. Just strategic and trade type ones.'' Said Levy looking at the request board

''Maybe you can take one those Natsu.'' Said Jet.

''You can learn more in these missions, instead of just punching your way out of the situation.'' Said Droy.

''Come Jet, Droy you know me. Those things are not my kind style.'' Said Natsu with a grim

''Well sure.'' Said Jet with a smile

''Maybe one day Natsu.'' Said Droy with a smile

''You two are fantasying way too much.'' Said Levy with a chuckle, those two sometimes wanted Natsu to join their team.

''Come Levy. Natsu on our team would be awesome.'' Said Jet

''Everything will be burned with those flames and I don't see precious book burned.'' Said Levy.

''Those two are kind right Natsu. Maybe it would be good for you to learn in the mission instead just fighting.'' Said Elsa

''Please that doesn't work to the like of him.'' Said Gray

''Agreed.'' Said Happy also being on Gray side.

''You can't always judge a book by its cover. What do you think Natsu?" Asked Cana

''I still don't get what are you talking about.'' Said Natsu complete clueless now cutting the mood.

''Natsu, once your life can your stupid brain work for once?" Asked Gray making Natsu pissed

''What did you said stripper?'' Asked Natsu bumping heads with Gray.

''I said ´´can your stupid brain work for once´´. Or better yet, do you even have a brain?" Asked Gray

''Let's fight!'' Scream Natsu

''Sure.'' Said Gray

''1, 2, 3….'' Said Elsa and Cana counting in her fingers the seconds before Erza show up and they were right. In three seconds past Erza appeared and beat the two boys to the ground

Bump

''Silence both of you. Is that how friend act?" Asked her all serious in her now signature armor.

''Thanks, Erza. You are life safer.'' Said Cana

Elsa had always an admiration for Erza. Not only she was strong, she was wise and also protective. It was like her own big sister; she would only imagine what would happen to Anna if she ended up on Erza bad terms. The red harried woman had gained so much attention that she has become the main ace of Fairy Tail ever since Gildarts left.

''Are you going to another S Class mission Erza?" Asked Elsa

''Maybe later. I did one last week and we have a few these times. Mira took one, Mystogan took one and Laxus is not in the mood for any quest lately. So I think I will wait so our request get more of those.'' Said Erza

''Wow Erza. That so nice of you.'' Said Elsa

''Thanks.'' Said Erza with a smile

As the unconscious duo came back to reality, they all decided to eat something together. But before doing that Elsa had to go to the bathroom and once, she was all cleaned she passed thought the other members

''Oh, hey Elsa. I heard about your latest mission. Good job.'' Said Max

''Thanks.'' Said Elsa

''How about a dinner to celebrate?" Asked Max flirting with her

''Sorry Max, but I think we should be just friends.'' Said Elsa with a chuckle.

''Come on Elsa. I can give you so much more.'' Said Max with a smile

''I know you can. But I prefer a friendship, I´m not much into relationship.'' Said Elsa

The other reason is that she doesn't want the shock of any of her guildmate seeing that they were dating a queen. That would make their hearts explode.

''One day you will go out with me.'' Said Max with a smile

''Sure.' Said Elsa walking past Max and then she is intercepted by Warren

''Hey Elsa, I have the new discipline book that you wanted. You want to pick up now?" Asked Warren.

''Can I look later Warren? I´m kind busy at the moment.'' Said her

''Sure. Just find me later.'' Said Warren with a smile

As Elsa was walking to the guild, she felt something weird in the air. With her new ability is easy to sense all the things surrounding her and the wind was informing her that something was coming right toward her and it was bullet. Thank the gods she dodged that.

Vroom

''Wow.'' Said Elsa in shock as the bullet went to a wall. That must be something out of Bisca or Alzack who coincidently were behind her.

''Sorry Elsa.'' Said Bisca.

''Yeah, it wasn't our intention, but you were passing mid our target practice.'' Said Alzack

''Look out you two. My head is not an apple!'' Said Elsa with a glare as she points to her head

''Yeah, we know, our bullets would be frozen on the spot. Come on you are fast than that.'' Said Alzack

''Agreed.'' Said Bisca

''_Jeez with some people._'' Though Elsa irritated. They were nice, but that was just douchey.

''don't worry about them. They are good, but they are still kind out of place since they don't use a lot physical magic. Just don't hurt their feeling Elsa.'' Said Nab comforting Elsa.

''Oh, thanks Nab. You are kind good in talk like this.'' Said Elsa to Animal possession mage.

''Still is girl. I was thinking of taking a mission later so I´m heading up to the quest board.'' Said him with a smile

''Well good luck there. I wish you well, but this time pick a quest.'' Said Elsa. Nab has the habit of spending most of the day at the request board and never picking a single quest out of fear. Still great dude.

''Thanks Elsa.'' Said Nab

As Elsa was walking past, she felt one of the things she hated the most. A shock in her butt and only one person was always responsible for that.

''Ouch.'' Said Elsa in pain as she try to calm her lower area

''Oh, sorry Elsa. I didn't saw you coming. Maybe if you were with a drink then maybe I would paied attention.'' Said the obnoxious and cocky voice of Laxus

''Ha Ha Ha.'' Laugh the thunder Legion (minus Freed) over Elsa frustration. If she was like when she arrived at the guild this place would be an ice cube, but with training and meditation she gulp up her anger and just gives a cold stare to Laxus and his entourage.

''Rrrgh. What is now Laxus?'' Asked Elsa

''Oh, come girl still hanging out with those losers. Why are you wasting your time? If you follow me your S class status is guaranteed.'' Said Laxus.

''Yeah, also if you changed your wardrobe will be a nice step too.'' Said Evergreen with a smirk.

''You have an impressive intellect Elsa, but you are not using at full use right here. That's why you are stuck with so simple quest.'' Said Freed with a mock tone.

''Indeed babe. Just join us and come have fun. The thunder Legion door is not always open.'' Said Bickslow with a grim

''Join us Elsa.'' Said Bickslow dolls flying above his head.

''I told you ''No''. You guys do horrible things in your missions. I saw the damage that you cause to those poor people, how can you all sleep at night after done those horrific things!?" Asked Elsa demanding an answer, she knew of the things that Laxus and his group has done and pretty much a horror show. But they all just laugh of her.

''Whatever you are still a cry baby that can't handle a true mission.'' Said Laxus

''Yes, soon you will join us.'' Said Freed

''Indeed. Who want to have you as an ally if you don't use your full potential?" Asked Bickslow

''And besides with your temper trigger, who really wanted to be around you. A walking ticking bomb that is about to set off after ever insult. No wonder you parents ditch you here.'' Said Evergreen with a smirk.

Elsa was at the point of throwing a gazer of ice in the direction of the Thunder Legion. But that would be a waste of power, as skilled as she was, she is not near their level yet. So, she decided to take a deep breath and repat the words.

''Conceal don't feel it. Conceal don't feel it.'' Repeated her very low but the Thunder legion heard that and start to laugh.

''Again, holding off your emotion. That is so pathetic, no wonder you are so weak.'' Said Laxus

''I´m not weak. You know what I can I do, now get lost Laxus.'' Said Elsa leaving the thunder Legion.

''You can't hide from us Elsa. We all know where everyone here lives.'' Said Freed with an attempt to scare her but that didn't faze her.

Elsa was now walking to be far away from Laxus and his lackies. She hated so much this new laxus that she just wanted to bury in ice, but that would be unhuman and not safe. She came here to train and control her magic not to kill people.

''_How can someone so powerful can be this much of an asshole?"_ Thought her thinking of Laxus.

The girl then spotted her friend in a table where they all saw her grumpy face.

''Hey Elsa. What´s wrong?" Asked Erza

''Nothing major. Just Laxus'' Said Elsa and that alone was enough. Laxus loved to tease everyone in the guild.

''I can beat him for you.'' Said Natsu

''Yeah sure Natsu.'' Said Elsa and the others with a very dry tone, because there is no way Natsu can defeat Laxus

''What!'' Scream Natsu feeling betrayed.

''Here you go guys.'' Said Laki giving the group a bunch of food and drinks

''Thanks, Laki.'' Said Elsa with a smile

''Well if isn't one of my favorite duo.'' Said the voice of Makarov. So of course, Elsa and Cana went to greet their master.

''Hi master.'' Said the two girls happy to see the old man.

''I heard that you two did a great job at the gremlin infestation. I received positive reviews and no debt bills. I couldn't be so proud of two of my daughters.'' Said Makaorv with a smile.

''We did our best.'' Said Elsa with a shrug

''Yes, we work our ass off to make sure everything end up fine.'' Said Cana

''So, do you two are actually thinking of forming your own team?" Asked Makarov in wonder. Elsa and Cana were such a good duo, but many popularity trades of Fairy Tail come from teams.

''Actually, we don't know.'' Said Elsa

''Besides a duo doesn't qualify as a team.'' Said Cana

''Yes, we are in need of one more person.'' Said Elsa to her master.

''I see. Take your time, no rush.'' Said Makarov

''Yeah until you got a new member just stay with as a duo. Do you two have a cool name?" Asked Natsu

''I guess the nickname ´´ice and cards´´ but is too generic.'' Said Cana with a shrug.

''That sound lame. My team name is going to have the most badass name in all the guild.'' Said Natsu with a cocky smile.

''Oh yeah. What is the name of your team?'' Asked Makarov to the fire mage

''Team Natsu.'' Said Natsu all big and outload. Despite his attempts of this sounding epic, it only made look like the most generic and unimagitive name that they heard all day.

''How original.'' Said Gray with sweat drop.

''What! I put a lot of work into this name.'' Said Natsu irritated.

''Aye buddy, your team name sounds awesome.'' Said Happy

''See Happy agrees with me.'' Said Natsu with a smirk.

''Happy always goes with you. You give him fish so of course he will be at your side.'' Said Elsa.

''There is no debating with this two.'' Said Erza with a down tone as she eats a piece of cake.

After the group finished their meal Elsa thought a little bit and wonder of what she should do in the next few days.

''Honestly I don't what should I do next.'' Said Elsa while looking around in the guild.

''Maybe you can go on a mission.'' Said Gray making a suggestion. The two of them go in mission sometimes (mostly to very cold places), but usually Elsa stook up with Cana.

''I don't know. I wanna take a break, do some training and relax in the guild for a few days. I got enough money for rent and food, so I don't need to in a worry.'' Said Elsa

''Maybe you can sing later.'' Said Erza giving a suggestion

''Yeah Elsa. You are so busy that you don't sing as much as we want, we miss hearing you.'' Said Natsu. Elsa singing always put him in a good mood.

''Alright, first I want a rest. I just ate and I am tired. Then I will sing for you all.'' Said Elsa with a smile

''Ok Elsa.'' Said Gray with a smile

''All we need is the rest of the gang to complete this moment, but they are going to take a lot of time.'' Said Happy referring to the Strauss siblings.

''I wonder how Mira and her siblings are doing in the mission. I bet having a great time.'' Said Cana with a smile as she drinks her lemonade.

Unknowing to the group knowledge, the Strauss siblings were having a horrible time in their mission as a huge monster was attacking them

**Hours later**

Soon Mira and Elfman were back at the guild. However, they were looking like someone had died and their faces was completly ripped of joy and soul.

''Hey look is back.'' Said Laki seeing the two siblings.

''Oh Mira, Elfman you two arrived. Good we can celebrate your mission later tonight, so tell us how was the mission?" Asked Makarov with a smile

However, neither of them answered. The silence alone was enough to make the entire guild confused and Makarov got worried of that.

''What is happening. Why you two aren't talking.'' Said Gray a little freak out

''Hey where is Lisanna?'' Asked Cana not seeing the young girl

No answers were given and now the clime of the guild was of tension that has never been seen before. Everyone now was a little bit off and waiting for any kind of response.

''Mirajane. Elfman. What happen in the mission? Tell us! And where the hell is Lisanna'' Asked Natsu now demanding to know.

Both brother and sister raised their heads which were filled with tears. They look like they have been crying for hours nonstop, that only made everyone even more worried. Mira finally broke down as she let it go one phare alone, that would rock this guild.

''Lisanna is dead!'' Scream her all sad as Elfman cry some more

That news hit every mage in the guild very hard. They couldn't believe this, one of them is dead and is the cute and always happy Lisanna?! No, anyone but her.

''WHAT!'' Scream every mage in the guild worried.

''What are you saying?" Asked Elsa confused.

''Please tell me this is a cruel joke Mira! Where is Lisanna! Tell us!'' Scream him grabbing Mira by her punk shirt as he wanted answer.

''Natsu stop! Look at her.'' Said Makarov.

Natsu saw Mira for the first time in his life broken down. She look so miserable, he took a step backs as he tries to think what was going on around here. That couldn't be true. Lisanna is dead?

Everyone was now near the sibling as they wanted to know what happened in the mission. Makarov was on front looking at them and he looked like a worried parent talking to his kids.

''Tell us what happened in the mission.'' Said Makarov

Mirajane took a deep breath and went to explain to everyone what exactly happened there.

''We were trying to fight a giant beast in the mountains, and it caught me off guard. Elfman had to save me by possessing the beast and trying to take his powers. He was able to hold it for a few seconds, but…it beat him. He went nuts and started with a massive rampage. I was all out of magic so I couldn't stop him by myself, I could have died trying to battle him. At one-point Lisanna got between us and tried to talk him down. But then he….'' Said Mira trying as much as she could to explain but it was too much painful to say, so Elfman finished her explanation.

''I smashed her across the field. Really hard and I was the size of little mountain.'' Said Elfman all hopeless and all sad

That hit everyone much harder. Elfman, their Elfman could have been responsible for the death of his sister. That couldn't be.

''I tried to save her, but…she died in my arm. Her body dissolved into some kind magic and then floated up into the air. There was nothing that we could do…and now she is gone.'' Said Mirajane finishing up as she cries some more.

Everyone was now even more horrified. Not only that but Lisanna body is also gone, they couldn't even say goodbye to that sweet girl one last time. This was probably the worst day in this generation life.

''Lisanna no.'' Said Erza in much sadness

Natsu in a fit of rage launched toward Elfman and grabbed him by the collar as he spout some harsh words.

''You couldn't control yourself! You couldt stop it? How could you be this weak! She died because of you Elfman! BECAUSE OF YOU!" Scream Natsu with pure hatred in his words as fire come out of his mouth.

''Natsu stop!'' Scream Gray.

It took Alzack, Warren, Max, Gray, Happy and Nab to get a hold of Natsu. Today he was seriously pissed off

''Aye. This is not the time.'' Said Happy holding Natsu.

''Get ahold of yourself!'' Scream Max.

''Why Lisanna! Why her? I… I….'' Said Natsu losing some morals until Erza intervene.

''Natsu stop. I know you are sad but look at Mira and Elfman.'' Said Erza all serious

The fire mage look and saw both sibling all broken and more devasted than before. He knew about their sad past so this must be even worse for them. That made Natsu cool off a little bit. But everyone in the guild was staring to tear up as their beloved ´´little sister´´ was now gone.

''I can't believe it.'' Said Laki crying.

''Lisanna.'' Said Cana in pure teats.

Elsa was now having some sort of flashback. Lisanna kind remind her of Anna a lot so she took great care of her. So, hearing that she was now dead, remind her of how she end up in the guild in the first place.

''_Come Elsa, do more magic.'_ Said a young Anna wanting to see her sister do more cool stuff

''_No Anna. We need go to bed.''_ Said a young Elsa

''_But we are having so much fun.''_ Said Anna all energetic and chipper

''_Anna.''_ Said Elsa a little worried

''_Please Elsa.''_ Said Anna begging Elsa

And so Elsa did a little more of her magic to her sister and it end up with her hitting her sister head. Her scream still echo inside of Elsa mind sometimes, because no matter how strong she gets she can never forget that she almost killed her younger sister.

''_AAAAAH!''_ Scream Anna in pain

''_ANNA!''_ Scream Elsa.

Elsa started to shake and tremble. The place she stood started to frozen and if continued she could freeze the entire guild again.

''Elsa.'' Said Cana calming Elsa by putting a hand on her shoulder. Soon Elsa calm down, but the mental damage was still there.

Everyone was starting to cry and sob. This was the first time that a active guild member has died and it was one of the youngest members that made things even hard to take.

''Mira.'' Said Makarov all sad as he puts a gentle hand on Mira shoulders.

''We only found this to bury.'' Said Mira showing off a few strips of white hair, pieces of clothes and a hair blimp

''We will plan a funeral, very soon.'' Said him.

''Thank you gramps.'' Said Mira still cry

For the for first time since Elsa had arrive in the guild this was one the saddest moment that she have ever witness. She never meet her grandparents, so she had never known how is to loose someone that you love deeply. This was going to be a long process to take care of it.

**A few days later**

Everyone was in black; the graveyard was filled with all the members of Fairy Tail and they all looked miserable and very sad.

Elsa reported that piece of news to home. Her parents gave the condolences for the Strauss siblings and they wished hoped for Mira and Elfman. They also prayed that Lisanna soul and spirit would go to the heavens where she would be happy and rest for the rest of eternity.

Still this was hard to take. Lisanna is gone and Elsa felt very broken inside. So, this is like to lose someone you love? The truth is…it hurts a lot.

''_I hope to never to go a funereal like this again.''_ Thought Elsa in tears

''As we say goodbye to this child. Who filled this guild with joy and happiness, we can never forget all the good times, the hard times and overall her time in the world of living. Lisanna Strauss had a short life but she used all her time to make sure everyone was happy and cheerful. She will be missed; may the heavens welcome you child.'' Said the priest as he gives a speech about the passing of the young girl.

All the mages were still sad, angry or both. Especially the people who hang around with her a lot. Elsa, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Cana, Levy and all the others were all with tears and grinding their teeth.

''I can't believe she is gone.'' Said Levy all sad

''Me too.'' Said Erza

''lIsanna.'' Said Happy in tears

''Is going to be fine. We will live on.'' Said Loke

''I hope so.'' Said Gray

Elsa was still a little, that's when Cana stay next to her and saw the funeral. Both girls were looking like the dead.

''I will do my best to make sure that something like this ever happen to someone that I love. This is a promise, for Lisanna.'' Said Elsa in tears.

''Be careful Elsa.'' Said Cana holding Elsa arm comforting the other girl. That helped a lot, Cana presence always made the ice mage be more calmer

After a few hours the funeral was over. The mages all returned either to their houses or the guild. Only one person was still looking at the grave of the girl and it was Mira. Elfman had the strength of leaving this place, but the older sibling refused to leave.

Elsa decided that was enough and went to talk to Mira.

''Hey Mira.'' Said Elsa

''What do you want Elsa?" Asked Mira with the same tone as she use to talk to everyone in the guild.

''I just wanna say sorry for your lost. I know is not easy…'' Said Elsa with sincere pity on the girl but Mira wasn't going to let this get in her way.

''So, what! You think that I am now a weak. Is that what are you saying crying baby?" Scream Mira in her usual tone

Elsa had enough of this attitude. She knew Mira was sad, but she wouldn't let be her attituded from the next few days making people life hell. So, she decided to put her foot down and start having a few words with Mirajane.

''Mira cut the crap.'' Said Elsa all serious

''What crap?!' Asked Mira now pissed.

''Look, I know you are sad, we all are. But just because of that I am not letting you trash talk me and the others. We have the patience to support your shit for the last 4 years because Lisanna and Elfman told us that deep down you are a gentle person. So, don't go trying to pick up a fight with me here on a graveyard!" Scream Elsa now more furious than never.

That only made Mira even madder than she has ever been before.

''So, what! Do you think I am that broken when it comes to emotions? Coming from the girl that spent most of her life living with fricking gloves! Don't talk about me being that weak in emotions girl. If you wanna give me a punch go ahead, its going to make me forget this horrible day. Or even better kill me I deserve, this way I can stay with my sister again! What are you waiting for you bitch? Do something!'' Scream Mira ready to release her magic.

Elsa saw the desperation and sadness that was over washing Mirajane. For the first the Demoness was begging for someone to beat her up. Elsa refused this, she only fight bad people and Mira was not a bad person (she wasn't the nicest one, but she wasn't a bad one). So instead of raising her hand, she open her arms.

''Here!'' Scream Elsa running toward Mira

She hugged Mira very hard and wasn't going to let her walk out of that one. The white-haired girl was now very confused.

''What are you doing?'' Scream Mira trying to break off from Elsa hugg but that looked more difficult than it look

'Restraining you.'' Said Elsa with all her power not letting Mira be free.

''Let me go!'' Scream Mira punching Elsa in the face.

''No Mira'' Said Elsa all determined.

''Back off!"' Said Mira pushing Elsa, but the girl was still standing.

''Is that what Lisanna would wanted?" Asked Elsa

''don't you dare say her name!'' Scream Mira pulling Elsa hair, but despite the pain the blonde girl was still standing

''Is that your answer. Staying like this, Lisanna wouldn't want you to be this way. Is that how is going to be your legacy?'' Asked Elsa all serious

Mirajane stopped the fight and started to shake, not because of Elsa cold but it was a emotional shake. She looked at Elsa straight to the face and her eyes were filled with tears and her nose was with snot. The Demoness looked like a very sad child

''She was my little Elsa and I couldn't protected her.'' Said Mira to Elsa

''I know. We all know.' Said Elsa with sympathy to Mira

''Lisanna!''' Scream Mira to the heavens

Mirajane spent a whole hour crying in the graveyard as Elsa make her company. For the first time since she arrived in the guild Elsa was having a time with Mira. The two girls comfort each other as they both cry and try to make sure they are ok.

''_If something happened to Anna…I don't know what would be of me._'' Thought Elsa in deep sadness

The two eventually went back to the guild. Mirajane was taken care by all the other people as Elsa did her best to comfort her too. This was going to be a long journey for the guild, but they will make sure that they live on.

**A few days later**

It took a while to things go back to normal. Sure, some people were still sad but the style of Fairy Tail was back.

However, something new appeared in their door, a young woman with white hair in a nice way, a beautiful dress and a smile that could cheer people up. The guild had no idea who she was.

''Who is that?" Asked Natsu

''I don't know but she hot.'' Said Loke with a smile as he adjust his glasses

However soon the gears started to grind in everyone brain. They soon realize something, if they put that girl in a ponytail, skippy clothes, a punk ass attituded and a smirk you would get a very different person. But that couldn't be.

''Wait is that…'' Said Levy trying to see for herself and soon it made very clear. That was Mirajane Strauss.

''MIRA!'' Thought everyone in shock.

Everyone was now with their jaw dropped. Their punk, rude, foul mouth and brutal Mirajane Strauss was now with a whole new attituded. She look pretty and very charming, very different from their Mira.

Soon Mirajane was near Makarov as she whisper something to the master ear and he got a shock expression

''Are you sure?'' Asked him.

''Yes, I am. I thought very hard and this is the path that I would like to take.'' Said Mira.

''Very well I will inform the others.'' Said Makarov

The master took a deep breath and then shout out to make sure everyone listened to him.

''Listen up brats!'' Scream him

Soon everyone made their way to Makarov and Mira.

''Mirajane has something to say.'' Said Makarov as Mira goes to the main stage of the guild.

''Hi there everyone. I made a lot of thinking over the past few days after Lisanna death. I think I want stop this whole ´´being the best of everything´´ thing. So that's why I am retiring of my position not only as an S class Mage but as mage of the guild.'' Said Mira

Everyone was now in shock. One of their most powerful members had just say they are retiring, and this one is only 17.

''You are retiring.'' Said Gray confused

''yes. But I´m not leaving the guild or not using my magic anymore. When the situation is need it I will be there with Satan soul and even use it during the S Class test. But outside of that I will be doing no mission or any kind fight.'' Said Mirajane still make everyone confused

''but how are you going to pay your bills?" Asked Macao

''I´m taking a job as bartender and kind waitress around here in the guild. So, if any problem come to me that I can help you.'' Said Mira with a smile

''Only that? I think that makes enough money for your rent, but what about your necessities and other stuff? Are you just gonna be fine with this job?" Asked Bisca.

''No.'' Said Mira

''Really, you have another job? What is it?" Asked Nab

''I decided to be a model at Sorcery Weekly. I went around their office and they offer me a contract, it is not official, but I will there to take a few pictures.'' Said Mira

Everyone was confused by this. Mira took an offer to be a model, sure she has a nice body, but they wouldn't imagined Mirajane Strauss getting to this business. She used to make fun of female body and models all the time when she was young and now, she is going to become one? What is happening?

''This is Mira now?" Asked Elsa with a confused look

''Is that a trick? She must be playing with us.'' Said Cana

''Erza. Do you think…'' Asked Levy to Erza, because if there is someone that could tell that if Mira is lying was Erza.

''She is being honest.'' Said Erza all direct to the point and with no joke.

''What?' Asked Levy

'The Mirajane we all grew up is gone. She is still inside this new one, but we must accept the changes that Mira took. Lisanna death was harsh on her, so we must embrace her new ideals and decisions. In my opion let her this way, it makes her happy.'' Said Erza

Everyone was shock by the Titania words. If Mira did all of this just for Lisanna then they must embrace this new Mira.

Soon everyone was having a good time at the guild. They had to admit, Mira was an incredible hostess of the place. She was gentle, kind and had enough charm to make everyone happy. This Mirajane was awesome

''Who wants more beer?" Asked Mira with a trey of mugs.

''Right here Mira!'' Scream some male members of the guild with red face.

Soon the usual Fairy Tail gang (Natsu and his friends) were seeing Mira serving tables with a smile and they were still in disbelief.

''I can't believe this. Mira is now…awesome and motherly'' Said Natsu with a smile

''This is insane to understand.'' Said Levy.

''Yes, she did this for Lisanna. So we must let her be this way as long as she want. However, I will admit I already like this Mirajane over the old one.'' Said Erza while drinking tea.

''Well she gives me fish. So she must be 100% nice now.'' Said Happy chewing some fish.

''Agreed. But hwo do we know that this is going to be permant.'' Asked Elsa and soon Natsu went to test this teoty

''Mira fight me!'' Scream Natsu pointing toward Mirajane.

''Sorry Natsu. But I don't fight anymore.'' Said Mira with a smile as she rejects Natsu offer.

''Man, she really has changed.'' Said Gray amazed by that. And he was only with his shorts now.

''Yes.'' Said Cana

Elsa however notice someone missing in the crowd.

''Hey Mira, where is Elfman?" Asked her.

''Oh, he is outside.'' Said Mirajane with a smile

''Doing what?" Asked Cana.

''Pushups.'' Said Mira and that made everyone confused

''PUSH UPS!? ELFMAN!'' Scream the gang. Their gentle and kind Elfman doing pushups. He hates physical work, he said that he doesn't like to get dirty or mess his hair.

The gang went outside and were shock to see Elfman doing a great amount of pushups while wearing a suit. There was also some work out weights and other things for muscle near him, meaning that he was planning to do more things than just pushups.

''197, 198…199…200! OH YEAH!'' Scream Elfman all happy that he could this far without stopping.

''Elfman. Is that you?'' Asked Cana confused as Elfman see his friends worried.

''What are you doing?'' Asked Elsa

''Becoming a man!"' Said Elfman all serious.

''Yes. You are doing that by…lifting weight. Tons of them.'' Said Levy seeing the working out place.

''Great Natsu. Thanks to you now we lost Elfman too. He is going to be all muscles and no brain.'' Said Gray annoyed that Natsu caused this by blaming everything that happen all that day on Elfman

''Hey, don't go blame me. I just told him if he wasn't strong enough Lisanna was still going to be with us.' Scream Natsu.

''Natsu you rude. Don't listen to him Elfam I´m sure...'' Said Erza trying to stop this, but Elfman hold his hand and continued to talk

''No, he is right. I wasn't strong enough, I let the beast control me and that cost me my litte siter. So for now on I will do everything to become stronger so I will never loose someone that I love ever again.'' Said Elfman all serious.

''But….'' Said Cana, but she was interrupted by Elfman.

''No buts! The cowardly and shy Elfman that you all know is gone. This is a new era. Say hello to the new, improved and MANLY EFLMAN STRAUSS!'' Scream Elfman ripping off his nice suit and exposing his now growing body. He wasn't fat but he wasn't muscular, so he will do everything that he could to make sure that his body was filled with every inches of muscle possible.

Everyone just had their jaws drop to the ground. First the brutal and sadistic Mirajane had turned into a sweet and kind girl and now the very gentle and calm Elfman had turned into a very loud muscular jock.

''What just happened?'' Asked Natsu confused.

''I bought you that suit Elfman. It was your birthday gift.'' Said Elsa pointing that out to the destroy suit in the ground, much to Elfman shock.

''Oh, sorry Elsa. I will pay you back, this is a man promise!'' Scream Elfman all serious.

''I hope this doesn't get annyoying.'' Thoguht all the gang unison.

''MAN!'' Scream Elfman to the heavens.

''_Too late.''_ Thought everyone together.

With Mira now being a very good waitress and Elfman working out nonstop, most of the gang wonder if one of them is going to be next one to chance drastically.

''I can't believe those two changed this way.'' Said Gray

''Yes, it seems.'' Said Elsa

''Do you think one of us is next?' Asked Cana

''Yeah, right. They are only doing this to horror Lisanna. We will stay the same forever.'' Said Natsu all chilled

''Who knows Natsu. Maybe you can change for the best.'' Said Erza

''Erza you know is Natsu we are talking about.'' Said Gray much to Natsu annoyance.

''Uh, maybe Elsa is the next. Like she is going to take of the gloves.'' Said Happy

Elsa look at her glove hands and as much as she wants to take them off, she still far away to embrace full liberty. Every time she takes the gloves flashbacks of Anna getting hurt appear in her mind. This was the worst kind torture for her.

''Sorry but is gonna take a lot of therapy to make me be free of these things.'' Said Elsa all sad.

''How are you doing with your trauma?" Asked Erza

''I can live, but…'' Said Elsa all sad

''Still having those shock moments?'' Asked Gray

''Yes.'' Said Elsa all sad

Everyone knew that this was a touchy subject to touch upon, so they decided to end the day.

''Well I guess I´m gonna head home.'' Said Natsu

''Let's go buddy.'' Said Happy flying alongside Natsu

''Me too. Wanna sleep for a while.'' Said Gray.

''Same here.'' Said Levy

'I'm gonna head home too.'' Said Erza

''I´m also heading home. Wanna come Cana?'' Asked Elsa to her best friend

''No, I think I´m gonna stay here a little bit more.'' Said her wth a smile

''Suit yourself.' Said Elsa.

''Yeah bye Cana.'' Said Natsu

''bye bye.'' Said Cana saying goodbye to her friends.

The young card mage was looking around the guild and she had to admit that things had changed a lot ever since Gildarts left. However, she still felt that she had change nothing over the past years, yes, her magic got a little better but not improving in the other areas.

''_Boy Lisanna is gone, and I still haven't achieve class S level yet. Elsa is probably going to win next year and I´m gonna take another 5 years to reach this level. Oh boy, why am I so weak?"_ Thoguth Cana all sad.

''You seen a little down Cana.'' Said Mirajane seeing the girl alone in the bar part of the guild

''Yeah Mira. Just some personal stuff going on, nothing much.'' Said Cana.

''If anything, I am here for you.'' Said Mira.

''Hey thanks Mira. You are really good at your new position.'' Said Cana liking the new Mira.

''Yes, I kind like it too. So, if you need anything just tell.'' Said Mirajane with a smile

''Well if you have something that can cheer me up it would be good.'' Said Cana a little sad.

Mira then got a crazy idea. So crazy that it might work.

''Hey cana I think I might have something for you.'' Said Mira

''What?'' Asked Cana confused

''This.'' Said Mira holding a bottle of wine.

''Wine!'' Said Cana blushing at seeing the bootle.

''Oh, come Cana. You are 16, you can have this kind beverages already.'' Said Mira with a smile

''Yeah, I know. But it never went to my attention ok!'' Said Cana admitting. Drinking was never something that she was constantly thinking about.

''So, you don't want it?''' Asked Mira

''I don't want it ok! Those things make people go nuts.'' Said Cana.

''Oh, come on Cana. Just one glass. It won't kill you.'' Said Mira making one glass of wine.

Cana saw the glass of wine pretty much looking at her. Almost staring, with its beautiful light purple color and good aroma. She had never drink before so she doesn't know how does it taste.

''Alright fine. If is going to make you stop with that smile is going to be fine. One glass.'' Said Cana taking a sip.

However something happen to her. Then she took another sip of the wine, then she pretty much drink the entire glass cleaning it up. Soon Cana face started to change, her cheeks went all pink and her breath was hot. Later a drunk voice came out of her

''Hey! Where have you been all my life!'' Said Cana all drunk drinking more wine.

Soon Cana empty out the entire bottle of wine and she went up to drink another one, and then another one and then another one. Cana was pretty much drinking the entire bar nonstop as Mirajane watch this in horror

''Oh dear. I hope nobody blames this on me.'' Said Mira afraid of what is going on.

**The next day**

Elsa was going to the guild when soon she saw a bunch of people looking at the guild in horror and amazed. Something was going on.

''what is going on?' Asked Elsa going near as she hears the conversation of everyone.

''Can she really do this?" Asked a guy near by

''Man, her kidney must be made of iron.'' Said another guy.

''What is happening?" Asked Elsa

''Someone is drinking the entire liquor of the guild. Is insane none could do that, not even the master.'' Said a random mage

''But who is doing this?" Asked Elsa

''Look!'' Said a female member

Elsa then look around and saw this individual and was in shock to see a very familiar brow haired girl, missing her clothes (staying only in bra and panties) with pink cheeks and smelling like booze.

''CANA!'' Scream Elsa in horror to see her friend like this

''Hey Elsa. What's up girl.'' Asked Cana all drunk

''What that…how?" Asked Elsa confused. Cana was drunk as a skunk.

''I only gave her a glass last night and then…'' Said Mira a little sad.

''MIRA!'' Scream Elsa pissed at Mira.

''don't be mad at me.'' Said Mira with tears in her eyes.

''Look at what you done! Cana is now a drunko!'' Scream Elsa with an intense ice stare.

''Well I don't know. I like this new Cana. She is way more fun.'' Said Natsu

Everyone was looking at Cana all messed up and smelling like booze. She was completely different from the sweet girl they all know.

''Cana. Is that you?" Asked Gray only missing his swirt.

''Hey Gray! Come here? I wanna see your delicious body.'' Said Cana with a pervert smiles

''Oh, come on. Knock it off.'' Said Gray walking away of that.

''What is going on? First you say Gray is a pervert freaky and now you want to make out with him?' Asked Elsa confused

''You are my only girl Elsa. You know this, now come can I play with your girls. I always wanted to see if they were cold or warm.'' Said Cana with a pervert smile as she makes grabbing movement

''You know I can turn you into an ice cube.'' Said Elsa with pure hatred

''Well is worth a shot.'' Said Cana with a smirk

Elsa was now at the point of going insane. If she was unstable this whole place and everyone will be freezing to death, but she was smart enough to hold her power.

''What is going!'' Asked Makarov entering in the guild

''Cana drank the entire bar and now she smell like vomit.'' Said Happy to the master who only looks annoyed at the drunk girl.

''Clean yourself young lady and put something that isn't your bra and panties.'' Said him all serious

''Sure, old man. Bikini and pants here I come.'' Said Cana going off

While everyone try to clean and re stock the bar, Makarov notice Elsa with an annoyed look. She looked really pissed at something, but what?

''Elsa you wanna talk?'' Asked him

''Yes master.'' Said Elsa

At Makarov office

The master was now on his chair, while Elsa was walking back and forth impatiently

''So elsa I seen to notice that you didn't take kindly to the little changes of your friends and…'' Said Makarov but then Elsa snap

''Little! My friends pretty much turn around to alternative versions of themselves. Mira is all kind and cheerful, Elfman is all macho now and Cana went…just…wow.'' Said Elsa looking confused as hell.

''Yes, I know this sound difficult to take at first. But believe me it was all their choices.'' Said Makarov all kind

''What do you mean?" Asked Elsa

''I believed that those are the true colors of Mirajane, Elfman and Cana. It only took them a little longer to fully appear.'' Said Makarov

''Are you saying that those are the kind of people that they were destine to be?" Asked Elsa

''Yes, I believe that with Lisanna death Mirajane and Elfman finally took the change of being who they really were and with Cana…I don't know maybe she was bored and found in love with alcohol, that happened to me.'' Said Makarov

''I can't belvie it. So, this are their new style?" Asked Elsa.

''Elsa, I know is hard to take in all this at once. But you are going to have to get used to it, this is how they are. You love them, I love them, embrace your friend's new ways.'' Said Makarov

Elsa took the master words deep in her heart. She loved all of her friends and if it was their new ways, so she must accept them as who they are.

''Well I guess I have no other chance.''' Said Elsa

''You right. This is life and when you keep living you learn all kind of things.'' Said Makarov

''You are very wise Master.'' Said Elsa

''Elsa when you arrived at the guild you were just a very scared little girl and now look at you…all confident and brave, you make me and your parents very proud.'' Said Makarov with a smile

'Yeah. But I still curse my sister, her hair is still white because of me. I could have her killed.'' Said Elsa looking at her gloved hands

''But you decided to come here and train up. And while we still haven't made you take away the glove you showed incredible change over the course of the years Elsa. You should be proud of yourself.'' Said him

''thanks gramps. You always know what to say to make me feel better.'' Said Elsa with a little tear in her eyes.

''You parents know of what you are, and they still love you for that.'' Said Makarov

''I know.'' Said Elsa

''One day you will leave here and rule your kingdom. Until them I will make sure that you have everything that you need.'' Said Makarov

''One day at a time.'' Said Elsa with a smile.

''Yes, my child.'' Said Makarov

Elsa was now a lot better than early. Having those talks with the master really help her up to feel a lot better.

''Now go be with your friends.'' Said him

Elsa left the master office and went to the main hall of the guild. Probably looking for Gray, Erza or Levy, but she found Cana having a few drinks at the bar.

''Hey Elsa. Wanna sit with me, I need someone to help me walk out of here once I am finished with this bottle.'' Said Cana all drunk

''Sure, why not. I got nothing better to do.'' Said Elsa

The blonde sit next to her drunk best friend and while the smell was awful the company was still good.

''If this is her new way. I gotta be used to it.'' Thought Elsa

''Hey Mira, where is my ice. I can't have this one without ice.'' Said Cana all angry.

''Sorry Cana we are out of ice. Gray is out at the moment.'' Said Mira

''Oh crap.'' Said Cana cursing.

Elsa then snap her fingers and Cana glass went super cold in one second.

''Done.'' Said Elsa with a proud smile

''that's my girl!'' Said Cana hugging Elsa as she drinks happily.

''Yes.'' Said Elsa with a smile

Elsa smile at that and Cana made a grim at her. Both shared a laugh as they have a nice evening like always. Drunk as hell or not, Cana was still her best friend.

''_I guess I can get used to these changes.''_ Thought Elsa as she drink some water next to Cana cold beer.

**Wow this was a long one. I had to tackle the time skip, the new members, Lisanna ´´death´´, Mira, Elfman and Cana changes so it was quite a lot. I´m actually excited because I´m gonna start very soon tackle something that I been wanting to do with this story ever since I started. Many of you might find a bit weird, but I left enough evidence that this would happen soon or later. I hope you stay safe and until next time.**


End file.
